Fiction? Pas tant que ça
by Shayalthia
Summary: Résumé en première page...rencontre entre Jennifer et Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!!! Voilà une nouvelle fiction qui me travaille depuis quelques temps et qui je l'espère saura vous intéresser…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jennifer part vivre à Dublin pour une année, façon de s'éloigner de sa vie et de découvrir autre chose...seulement ce qu'elle y trouvera pourrait chambouler sa vie, surtout quand elle rencontre Edward Cullen, vous savez le vampire de la saga, que soit dit en passant, elle a dévoré un nombre incalculable de fois…Et si l'histoire entre Bella et Edward ne s'était pas déroulée ainsi ? Et si le Edward Cullen décris dans twilight n'était pas tout à fait comme ça dans la réalité ?**

**

* * *

**

**Les liens pour les déguisements d'Halloween :**

**Judith (en Marilyn Monroe ): **http://www**(**.**)**/images/rep_articles/gra/b/b7f484ad-5373-3702-4062-75929791487f**(**.**)**jpg

**Charlène (en Fiancée de Frankenstein) :** http://www**(**.**)**/client/9000/prod/P_0_9000_9653_1225291539**(**.**)**jpg

**Jennifer (en Vampire : Sélène d'après Edward) :** http://www**(**.**)**/gallery2/d/652-4/ue-selene-holster2**(**.**)**jpg

**Alice ( en Cléopâtre ) :** http://www**(**.**)**/images/articles/8277-0**(**.**)**jpg

**Jasper (en César ) :** http://www**(**.**)**/images/produits/grandes/32-1**(**.**)**jpg

**Edward ( en Jack Sparrow ) :** http://www**(**.**)**/wp-content/uploads/pirates_des_caraibes_4**(**.**)**jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, j'me lance premier chapitre...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Voilà une bonne semaine que j'étais à Dublin, j'avais eu envie de partir de ma ville natale depuis un bon moment mais n'avais pas vraiment eu le courage jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement les choses en en amenant d'autres, j'avais pris mes clics et mes clacs et était partie sur un coup de tête. Me voila donc en train de ranger mes valises dans les placards de mon humble petit appartement situé au dessus d'un petit bar qui appartenait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, Francis. Lui aussi était français et était partit sur un coup de tête, voulant parcourir le monde, il était tombé amoureux de cette ville et d'une femme surtout.  
Ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, même après quinze ans de mariage, je les enviais parfois, regrettant presque d'être parti loin de chez moi, loin d'eux, loin de lui. Non ! Aucune chance que je me mette à déprimer aujourd'hui, demain je commençai mon premier jour de boulot, j'étais ravie d'être ici, loin des soucis, recommencer une vie, même pour un an…je voulais juste profiter de cette opportunité de rencontrer de nouveaux visages, de perfectionner mon anglais, d'oublier…  
« Pfff… », bon tout cela partait mal, je n'avais pas du tout envie de commencer à trop réfléchir et de me mettre à pleurnicher parce que j'étais seule dans une ville inconnue…stop, stop, stop…  
Je terminai de ranger les quelques affaires qui trainaient encore dans mes valises et partit prendre une douche bien chaude, parce qu'il était clair que je n'avais pas choisi la ville la plus réputée question température exotique. Le temps était peut-être même plus déprimant encore que Strasbourg, mais au moins j'appréciai d'autant plus mes vacances au soleil-rarissime soit dit en passant- que je prenais. Je séchai mes cheveux avec ma serviette déjà bien humide et enfilai des sous-vêtements pris au hasard dans le tiroir avant d'enfiler un jean délavé, un sweat et mes converses blanches…bien loin de la fille tendance de 22 ans que j'étais à Strasbourg, mais ici au moins, pas besoin de se donner un genre à longueur de temps. Non bon, j'étais de mauvaise foi, j'adorai la mode, les chaussures, faire du shopping pendant des heures et revenir chez moi chargée comme un mulet, rien que pour le plaisir de me plaindre que je n'ai plus de place dans mes placards…mais pouvoir se la couler douce dans des fringues larges, c'était comme de donner un morceau de chocolat à une boulimique en crise privée depuis des mois…une li-bé-ra-tion !  
Je repassai tout de même par la salle de bain pour me maquiller un peu, oui on se la coule douce mais avec un minimum de classe…hum.  
Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, arrivant directement dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment qui relié mon studio et l'arrière du bar. Passant, par la réserve j'arrivai derrière le comptoir du bar, Francis était accroupi, rangeant quelques bouteilles.

« Bonjour ! ». Surpris, il se cogna la tête contre le rebord du comptoir et se frotta vigoureusement le haut du crâne.

« Désolée ! ».

« Bonjour terreur ! Que fais-tu derrière ce bar ? Tu ne commence que demain !! ».

« Je n'ai rien à faire en haut, alors je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de mon aide… ».

« Tutut…J'me sens vieux là…Tutoiement par pitié… ». Je rigolai à ses grimaces censées me montrer à quel point il était ridé, en vérité, pour son âge, il était tout à fait attirant. Ses cheveux poivre et sel avait un effet « j'ai quarante ans mais ma vie sexuelle est au plus haut » qui lui donnait un charme évident et c'était sans compter ses yeux gris rieurs qui vous transperçaient. Il faisait bien trois têtes de plus que moi, sachant que je ne mesurai qu'un pauvre mètre soixante-quatre. En fait, à bien le regarder, il avait un air de George Clooney, pas étonnant qu'il était marié à un ex mannequin dans ce contexte.

« d'accord, d'accord…alors besoin d'aide ? ».

« En fait, sans vouloir abuser de ta gentillesse oui…j'ai pris du retard sur le rangement des caisses pour ce soir et j'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin… ».

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

« Non simple visite de routine, pour rassurer ma petite femme… », rigola-t-il, il avait beau avoir une carrure de déménageur, il était clair que Mélinda le menait par le bout du nez, je n'étais pas ici depuis longtemps et j'avais de suite remarquer qui portait la culotte dans leur couple, je trouvai ça très drôle d'ailleurs, surtout quand on voyait la maitresse de maison.

« Pas de problème, j'men charge…je fais les caisses qui sont ici ? ». dis-je en désignant la demi douzaine de caisses qui trônaient derrière lui.

« Oui, et si tu pouvais ranger les verres du lave-vaisselle, tu serais l'héroïne du jour ! ».

« OK, pas de soucis…j'm'en occupe ! ».

« tu es un ange ! », Francis sortit de derrière le comptoir en emportant son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et tandis qu'il l'ouvrit, il se tourna vers moi tout souriant.

« J'suis très content de t'avoir ici, entendre du français est…merveilleux et tu es une perle ! A plus tard ! ».

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, vraiment ! Bye ! ». Je secouai la tête amusée, ça ne faisait que sept petits jours que j'étais ici et pourtant j'avais le sentiment que cela faisait des mois, j'étais déjà un peu chez moi. Et malgré mes coups de cafards assez répétés, je me plaisais réellement ici.  
J'allumai la chaine hifi derrière moi et montai le son suffisamment fort pour me perdre totalement dans le rythme de la musique puis m'activai pour tout ranger correctement avant le retour de mon patron.

Mine de rien, tout ça m'avait pris deux bonnes heures et j'étais comme qui dirait…sur les rotules. Me servant un coca, Melinda et Francis arrivèrent en même temps que je m'installai sur un tabouret avec le journal du jour.  
« Dis moi que tu as eu le temps de tout faire ? ». Me demanda-t-il presque désespéré, j'hésitai un instant à le faire marcher mais son regard de cocker m'en dissuada instantanément, il semblait particulièrement stressé par le temps aujourd'hui, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« Absolument Chef, tout est en ordre, prêt pour l'ouverture ! », dis-je au garde à vous, un léger sourire sur le lèvres.

« Fantastique ! ».

« Qu'y a-t-il de si important ce soir pour que tu sois si…stressé ? ».Melinda éclata de rire à ma question, c'était une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années comme son mari mais semblait en faire beaucoup moins. Elle était plus grande que moi et d'une taille fine, elle n'avait rien perdu de l'époque où elle était mannequin, se déplaçant toujours avec beaucoup de grâce et ses cheveux roux et bouclés entourant son visage lui donnaient un air enfantin, elle avait les yeux d'un vert très clair et les quelques tâches de rousseur sur son visage me rappeler l'espiègle Fifi bras d'acier. Elle semblait toujours heureuse, comme si rien au monde ne pourrait ébranler sa bonne humeur et cet état était toujours décuplé quand Francis était là…vraiment ces deux là pourraient donner envie à n'importe quel réticent envers l'engagement durable.

« Y'a foot ma p'tite !! Tous le quartier sera là…il faut qu'on soit au top ! ».

« Suis-je réquisitionnée ? ».

« Si tu n'es pas contre… ».

« Chouette ! Je n'avais pas du tout envie de rester à la maison à regarder la télévision… ». Francis regarda sa femme les sourcils levés et sourit à mon enthousiasme non feint.

« Tu te rends compte…on est samedi soir, et elle est pressée de travailler…du jamais vu ! ».

« C'est surtout que pour l'instant, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire…attends un peu qu'elle rencontre un beau garçon ! », dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, inutile de lui dire que j'avais l'intention d'éviter toute personne de sexe masculin susceptible de me plaire…de un, je n'étais pas venu pour ça –voilà pour le côté rabat joie- et de deux, je n'avais pas du tout envie de prendre le risque d'avoir un quelconque sentiment autre que de l'amitié…j'avais assez souffert pour les dix prochaines années au moins…et puis, je n'étais ici que pour une toute petite année, ne pas tenter le diable était le mot d'ordre.  
Je lui souris donc avec un clin d'œil, faisant mine d'être complice pour la rendre heureuse et surtout pour m'éviter des heures d'investigations sur le pourquoi du comment de mon attitude si aigrie envers l'amour…

Il devait bien être plus de trois heures du matin quand je plongeai enfin sous les couvertures-froides- de mon lit douillet. La soirée avait été forte en émotion, surtout pour moi d'ailleurs et on avait eu beaucoup de choses à nettoyer et ranger à la fermeture. Sans oublier les dizaines de mecs plus craquants les uns que les autres qui avaient défilés pendant la soirée, Mélinda qui me lançait des œillades pour que je me lance dès qu'un type me souriait un peu trop longtemps. Les Irlandais étaient définitivement très beaux, cette année censée être salvatrice allait être un véritable calvaire pour mes hormones et…pour mes oreilles. Avec une patronne comme Mel, il était clair que j'allai passer mes journées à m'entendre me demander pourquoi j'étais venu ici et pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de me voir avec un de ces footballeurs, intellos ou je ne sais quoi d'autres trucs sexy…  
Plongeant mon visage dans mes coussins, je me laissai glisser doucement dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant d'un monde sans mâles pour vous tenter…pitoyable !

* * *

**Un peu court, je sais...mais c'est difficile de couper au bon moment...donc c'était là...lol**  
**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Evidement pour l'instant pas trop d'avis à avoir...mais sait-on jamais xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrs Esmee Cullen**** : Contente que ce premier chapitre t'est donné envie…oui il sera bientôt là…mais pas tout de suite xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Une routine assez agréable s'était installée ces dernières semaines et la fin des vacances d'été profilait à l'horizon. Moi ça ne me changeait rien à la vie mais d'après Francis, il y aurait un tout autre rythme de travail puisque tous les étudiants allaient pointer le bout de leur nez. Et qui dit étudiants dit bien évidement soirées, beuveries, bizutages, sexe et j'en passe…arf la vie étudiante me manquerai presque si on omettait le boulot, les révisions et les examens…oui presque vraiment.

Le pub n'était pas rempli par la clientèle aujourd'hui, j'en profitai donc pour continuer ma lecture, « MacBeth ». Je n'étudiais plus mais j'appréciai tout de même de lire un bon vieux livre digne de ce nom, de la vrai littérature et pas des romans de gare d'après mon père…encore que ceux là aussi je savais les apprécier au grand désespoir de mon paternel qui ne comprend pas comment on peut passer de « l'élégance du hérisson » à « Twilight » ou aux aventures d'Anita Blake. Moi je savais très bien comment, des vampires sexy, du sexe, de l'humour noir et de l'amour dégoulinant…tout ce qu'il faut pour remonter le moral. On ne peut pas non plus passer son temps à faire croire au monde qui nous entoure qu'on est une intello sexy et bourrée d'humour – ça c'est pour l'égo- parfois il faut assumer son côté guimauve et écervelé qui croit toujours que si on est patiente, notre prince charmant viendra sur son beau cheval blanc pour nous mordre le cou et nous garder à ses côtés pour l'éternité et bla bla bla, vous connaissez l'histoire, j'en suis sûre.  
Je m'installai donc confortablement sur la banquette près du comptoir et plongeai la tête dans mon bouquin, levant de temps à autre les yeux pour m'assurer qu'on n'avait pas besoin de moi.  
Au bout d'une heure ou deux, un groupe de personnes entra et je me levai pour les accueillir.

« Bonsoir ». Il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes et devaient avoir approximativement mon âge.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, Francis n'est pas là ? ».

« Si si, il est dans la réserve, il ne va pas tarder à revenir, je peux vous servir quelque chose ? ». Répondis-je au type qui m'avait demandé Francis, plutôt grand, roux blond aux yeux verts, pas vraiment mon genre mais d'après le regard lancé par la blonde à côté de lui, je supposai qu'il avait tout de même beaucoup de charme. Une fille poussa alors le duo pour se mettre face à moi et me sourit chaleureusement.

« Tu dois être Jennifer, moi c'est Charlène, voici Frédérique, Judith et Thomas. ». Me présenta-t-elle respectivement en commençant par le roux. Elle n'était pas plus grande que moi, les cheveux rouge et les yeux si foncés qu'ils paraissaient presque noir.

« Je…oui c'est moi, enchantée ! ».

« Ah ! Les jeunes vous êtes rentrés, alors ce voyage ? ».

« Génial ! Dis donc…Tu n'as même pas parlé de nous à ta petite protégée… ». Je levai les sourcils surprise et senti mes joues rougirent alors que je n'étais pas du genre midinette qui rougit pour un rien.

« Désolé, désolé…Alors jete présente Frédérique le fils de Mélinda, de son premier mariage… ». Voilà qui expliquait les cheveux…

« La terreur là, c'est Charlène, ma nièce…vous vous entendrez parfaitement bien, j'en suis certain…Et enfin les jumeaux et meilleurs amis de mes têtes brûlées…Judith et Thomas. ».

« Salut ! ». Dirent-ils tous ensemble ce à quoi je répondais par un énorme sourire avant de redemander pour les boissons.

« Quatre Guinness s'il te plaît…et viens t'asseoir avec nous… ». Charlène me fît un clin d'œil à l'instar de Francis qui d'un geste de la main me fît comprendre que je devais déguerpir très vite…heureusement qu'il ne me retirait jamais ces moments de ma paye sinon je ne recevrai pas grand-chose comme salaire à la fin su mois. Il parlait de ces escapades comme des bonus pour divertir la clientèle…vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des patrons qui vous trouvent des excuses pour ne pas travailler ? Ouaih…moi non plus.

Je rejoignais donc la bande avec les Guinness et m'installai confortablement à côté de Charlène qui commençait à me poser des tonnes de questions sans même attendre mes réponses.

« Chacha…laisse lui le temps de répondre… », dit Thomas visiblement amusé mais compatissant par la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai.

« Alors…oui je suis Française, oui je suis célibataire, non je ne cherche pas de petit ami potentiel, je reste une année, c'est pour améliorer mon anglais et me changer d'air…oui j'adore faire les boutiques, non je ne bosse pas demain et oui je serai ravie de t'accompagner en ville…j'ai rien oublié ? ».  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf la miss à ma droite qui faisait semblant d'être vexée.

Il devait bien être trois heures du matin quand mes acolytes décidèrent de rentrer, plusieurs pintes avaient été vidées et mon cerveau ne bossait plus à plein régime depuis un bon moment déjà, même mon patron nous avait lâchement abandonné juste après la fermeture plus tôt dans la soirée. Judith s'approcha de moi et me susurra délicatement à l'oreille.  
« J't'aime bien mais Fred est à moi… ». Ne calculant que moyennement ce qui se passait et donc ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je me tournai vers son oreille en m'accrochant à ses épaules frêles.

« J'te le laisse ma belle t'inquiète…t'façon, j'suis abstinente… ». Elle éclata de rire en acquiesçant vivement de la tête et tandis que son corps se tournait vers la porte d'entrée, sa main droite persista encore un instant à me tapoter la joue. Ils me saluèrent encore de la main alors que je fermai à clés derrière eux.  
Puis me maintenant partout où je le pouvais, je grimpai jusqu'à mon appartement, bénissant mon patron de me l'avoir loué. Jamais je n'aurai trouvé le chemin dans la ville, si j'avais habité ailleurs…déjà que je soupçonnai un plaisantin d'avoir ajouter des marches qui me ramenaient dans mon lit.

Dring, dring, dring…

« Non, non, non… ». Impossible que je bouge d'un pouce. J'enfouissais mon visage profondément dans mes coussins et ramenai la couverture sur ma tête pour me cacher de la lumière du jour qui entrait par la fenêtre de ma chambre, puisqu'en bonne fille complètement déchirée que j'étais la veille, je n'avais pas fermé les volets.

Dring, dring, dring…

Là, vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui fait un bruit aussi laid, pas vrai ? Je vais vous le dire…ma sonnette. Refusant d'entendre cette horreur encore une fois pour le salut du cadavre qui me faisait office de cerveau, je trainai mon corps jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvris la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder qui c'était et retournai sous ma couette encore chaude.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! ». Chantonna la petite puce qui se jeta sur mon lit pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus temps de dormir.

« Mprfm… ».

« Probablement, mais il est quatorze heures…on avait prévu du shopping. ». Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle faisait la conversation à une carpette ? Peu de chance. Elle tira la couverture pour découvrir mon visage et tapota le bout de mon nez.

« Debout marmotte !! ». J'ouvrai un œil puis l'autre, faisant face à une petite tête rouge et souriante. Bon j'étais vaincue…Je dormirai dans une autre vie.

Après une douche bien trop courte à mon goût, j'enfilai mon manteau sur ma tunique noire qui me faisait ressembler au petit chaperon rouge…prête à se faire dévorer par le loup…hum, je m'égare désolée.  
On partit vers le centre ville, motivées –surtout Charlène- et excitées –surtout moi- par les trouvailles –et autres- que nous allions faire. Se dirigeant vers une première boutique, je failli percuter de plein fouet une femme quand dans un geste des plus gracieux, elle m'évita. Je m'excusai rapidement sans vraiment lui prêter attention et suivi mon amie dans le magasin. Charlène se tourna alors vers moi et rigola toute seule.  
« Trop pressée de faire les boutiques, tu rentre dans les gens… ».

« De un, on s'est pas rentrée dedans, de deux, c'est elle qui regardait pas où elle allait, de trois, et non moins le moins négligeable par ta faute, je suis pas entièrement réveillée… ».

« Je sais, je sais…Esmée avait l'air ailleurs, c'est clair. ».

« Qui ? ». C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais ce prénom, enfin…dans la réalité en tout cas.

« Esmée, la femme avec qui tu es entrée en collision… ».

« On ne s'est pas rentrée dedans… ». Elle rigola encore plus et me tira par le bras, nous enfonçant un peu plus dans les rayons.**  
**

* * *

**Voilà j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 3, mais je ne sais pas quand je le posterai…un peu de patience, j'essaierai quand même d'avoir un rythme régulier…donc en espérant que vous soyez toujours tentés par l'histoire, à bientôt !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci Charlène, ça fais toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on perds pas trop la main xD !  
Au fait, moi aussi ze veux la suite lol**

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Jennifer, viens voir s'il te plaît… ».

« J'arrive !! ». Je pris la dernière caisse nécessaire dans la réserve et revins à l'avant du bar. Francis m'attendait un sourire aux lèvres qui en disait long sur ce qu'il comptait me dire, en compagnie d'un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il était moins séduisant que mon patron et semblait plus fatigué mais quelque chose dans son regard disait qu'il était capable de vous compter des histoires pendant des heures sans s'essouffler et sans perdre l'intérêt qu'il susciterait. Je le saluai poliment et me tournai vers celui que je considérai un peu comme mon père.

« Que se passe-t-il ? ».

« Je te présente Alfred, c'est un ami de longue date et un excellent professeur… ». J'acquiesçai aux informations ne sachant pas trop en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser outre mesure.

« Cet ami que tu vois là est en plein désarroi face à un problème de taille auquel je pense avoir trouvé la solution… ».  
Ils me regardèrent alors avec une insistance presque mal saine, et si je n'étais pas dans une confusion totale, j'aurai probablement été mal à l'aise. Seulement, les soirées avec ma bande de joyeux lurons se faisant toujours plus arrosées ces derniers jours –enfin soirs-, j'étais en proie à une fatigue presque perpétuelle et mon cerveau semblait continuellement endolori par le manque de sommeil cuisant et certainement aussi un peu par l'alcool.

« Si tu m'expliquais clairement ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire, qui soit dit en passant m'est totalement passée au-dessus car si tu en doutais encore…je n'ai absolument rien compris. ».

« En fait, chaque année trois ou quatre étudiants français viennent, pendant quelques mois, partager les secrets de leur langue natale avec les classes de Terminal dans le lycée où j'enseigne… ». Je ne voyais toujours pas en quoi ça me concernais mais quelque chose en moi m'intimait que je n'aimai pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Ok… ». Fut la seule réponse que je pu donner à cet instant, redoutant sûrement inconsciemment l'échéance de cette révélation. Alfred qui soudain ne semblait plus autant déterminé à m'expliquer le fond du problème, reprit non sans difficulté sa tirade.

« Et bien,…l'un…l'un des étudiants s'est désisté au dernier moment, il nous faut quelqu'un pour le remplacer rapidement… ».

« Et vous pensiez à moi, correct ? ».

« C'est bien ça… ».

« Non…désolée, je …enfin qu'est ce que je pourrai leur apporter sérieusement ? Je n'étudie plus depuis belle lurette alors…non vraiment. Distribuez les élèves aux autres étudiants…je sais pas moi… ».

« Il y a deux classes…et c'est impossible avec les horaires…et puis tu n'aurais qu'à parler avec eux en français…de tout, de rien…de simples échanges pendant deux heures pour chaque classe par semaine…le lundi et le jeudi. ».

« Je travaille ! ». Quel argument de choc, Francis va me balayer ça en deux temps trois mouvements.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça…tu seras payée normalement aussi. ». Voilà, merci du soutien…

« Tu leur ferais lire ce que tu veux, des devoirs ou non, à toi de voir. Tu pourras leur faire regarder des films, les faire discuter entre eux…tu seras leur prof un peu en fait…ça pourrai être amusant ! ». Ah ! Ah ! J'm'amuse déjà…Et comment dire non ? Cela sentait le service personnel à plein nez et avec tout ce que Francis avait déjà fait pour moi depuis mon arrivée, difficile de lui dire non…j'étais piégée.  
Un combat intérieur faisait rage et triturant mes longs cheveux noirs, je les voyais pendus à mes lèvres comme si leurs destins se jouaient maintenant et que j'étais la détentrice de la clé qui les libérerait d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter…Priez pour moi.

« C'est d'accord. ». Murmurai-je persuadée que je faisais une connerie monumentale. Après tout, me retrouver seule face à une vingtaine de loustics contrôlés par leurs hormones et poussés par une envie inexplicable de faire chier le monde parce que « je suis en dernière année de lycée et que je suis adulte et responsable, merde ! ». Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai une idée de génie. Non, vraiment j'avais sûrement dû être une horrible personne dans une autre vie et aujourd'hui je payai pour tous mes crimes…

« Fantastique ! ». Francis, Francis, Francis…

« Excellent ! Bien tes séances avec eux commenceront début octobre…le temps que tout le monde prenne ses marques et que l'on s'assure du niveau de chacun, etc.». J'hochai la tête, un peu dépitée par la situation dans laquelle je venais de m'embarquer…prochaine station : L'Enfer.

« Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? Prof de français ?? ». Frédérique rigolai tellement qu'il tomba de sa chaise et entraina avec lui le reste de la bande dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Rigolez pas putain…j'suis dans la merde là… ». Dis-je difficilement, ne voulant pas les suivre dans leur délire mais il fallait avouer que c'était compliqué. Après tout, il valait peut-être mieux en rire, qui aurait cru que celle –donc moi- qui a évité consciencieusement l'école tout ce temps, y retournerai pour enseigner.

« Tu vas en chier ma belle… ». Me dit Thomas, ce mec était vraiment adorable, un caractère génial et un physique à faire pas mal de jaloux. Grand, un corps de rêve genre baraqué, sportif, des yeux bleus tellement magnifiques qu'on souhaiterait qu'ils ne regardent que nous et des lèvres si bien dessinées qu'on passerait son temps à les embrasser par vénération. Toujours compatissant à mon égard, il était peut-être le seul à cette table à vraiment comprendre l'enjeu de ce bordel. Jennifer Vesal, 22 ans, héritière incontestée de la connerie humaine va enseigner à des jeunes de 17 ans environ, une langue dont ils se moquent éperdument pour la plupart. En essayant vainement, cela va sans dire, de leur montrer que la langue –autre qu'un jouet sexuel des plus excitants- est un instrument utile dans le monde impitoyable dans lequel nous vivons.

« Je sais…faudrait que je me prépare non ? Je sais pas ce que je devrais leur faire faire moi…c'est un truc à te coller une migraine… ».

« Ne joue pas la tyrannique dès le premier cours, c'est un conseil ! ». Plaisanta Judith qui ne lâchait toujours pas Fred du regard depuis qu'il nous avait rejoints.

« Des devoirs, non mais vous imaginez ? Je peux pas leur faire ça sérieux…surtout venant de moi…celle qui faisait JAMAIS ses devoirs…c'est du foutage de gueule, j'vous le dis moi !! ».

« Hey calme toi ma poule, ils en savent rien de ta vie scolaire…du boulot un minimum…des discutions, de l'entrainement quoi…Ils veulent apprendre sans galérer… ».

« Alors quoi ? J'fais comme avec les petits en maternelle ? j'leur apprends des trucs sans qu'ils sans rendent compte ? ».

« C'est pas bête…tu pense à quoi ? ». Je me tournai vers Charlène dubitative.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi…j'suis pas prof. ». Elle me souriait frottant doucement mon épaule pour me montrer qu'elle compatissait mais qui disait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aider sur ce coup.  
Je les abandonnai quelques instants pour m'occuper d'un client qui venait de s'installer au comptoir. Je l'examinai rapidement avant de m'approcher de lui, il semblait épuisé, ses yeux étaient tirés, entourés par d'énormes cernes noirs et ses joues creusées n'arrangeaient rien. Il portait un gros manteau qui cachait au trois quart son corps mais l'on devinait facilement qu'il n'était pas très large malgré sa carrure imposante.

« Bonsoir, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? ».

« Un café s'il vous plaît… ». Souffla-t-il, l'homme semblait…désespéré.

« Mauvaise journée ? ». Lui demandai-je en posant la tasse en face de lui, non pas que je m'en soucis réellement mais j'avais appris avec les années que les gens avaient souvent besoin de parler de leur soucis avec des inconnus puis repartir d'où ils venaient sans demander leur reste. Un moyen d'évacuer tous ce qu'ils avaient accumulé sans inquiéter leur famille ou leurs amis, ils ne reverraient jamais l'inconnu et pouvaient donc exprimer le fond de leur pensée, ou presque.

« Vous n'avez pas idée…mais je ne veux pas vous assommer avec mes histoires… c'est gentil quand même de demander. ». Il me sourit tristement et j'eu de la peine pour lui, d'habitude les gens aiment me parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma tête leur donnait toujours envie de se confier et parfois même contre ma volonté.

« Pas de problème, appelez moi si il vous faut autre chose ! ». Il me scruta un instant, fixant un peu trop longuement mon cou et acquiesça nonchalant. Je l'abandonnai à sa solitude déprimante et rejoignais les autres qui pariaient à qui mieux mieux, combien de temps je tiendrai dans la classe, le premier jour de cours avant de paniquer…merci les copains.

Ce soir, je fermai le pub seule, Francis et Mélinda s'étaient accordés une petite soirée en amoureux et m'avaient timidement demandé de m'occuper de la fermeture, ce que j'avais accepté sans sourciller. Je m'imposai le célibat, pas la peine d'entrainer toute la ville avec moi dans ma balade. Une fois que j'eu tous fini, je sorti les poubelles dans l'impasse qui longeai le bâtiment, une odeur pas très ragoutante s'imposait en maître et me soulevai le cœur dès que j'inspirai. Jetant le dernier sac dans la benne, un bruit sourd éclata à quelques mètres de moi, un sentiment étrange m'envahit, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une série B et que j'allais bientôt me faire agresser par un connard cagoulé…oui ma fin était proche d'après les statistiques télévisuelles.

* * *

**Alors d'après vous, qu'est qui va se passer ? Hein ? xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon bon bon...allez je poste les chapitres que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire...m'oubliez pas hein...une tite review que je sache ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Miaou ! ». Putain, mon agresseur était noir et blanc ; des yeux dorés perçants avec de la moustache…non pas une vache…plus petit.

« Connard de chat !!! ». Mon cœur battait si fort qu'une frayeur de plus le ferait probablement sortir de ma cage thoracique. Moi stressée ? Pas du tout…hum, trop de samedi soirs à mater Les Experts, oui.  
J'agitai les mains devant lui pour le faire déguerpir mais il ne semblait même pas ébranlé par mes gesticulations qui auraient pu tout aussi bien annoncer l'apocalypse. Il m'observa un instant avant de sauter dans la benne, j'avais subitement envie de refermer le couvercle sur sa gueule mais mon amour des bêtes m'en empêcha au dernier moment.  
J'inspectai une dernière fois les alentours au cas où se fusse une fausse alerte et que mon véritable ravisseur s'était rapproché pour se jeter sur moi quand la seule lampe de la rue qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte derrière moi éclata, me laissant dans le noir quasi-total. Je ne voyais rien à trois mètres et un vent glacial me rappela que je ne portai qu'un petit pull en lin. Je frissonnai et croisa les bras sur moi, cherchant toujours à savoir ce qui me préoccupai dans l'ambiance de cette impasse.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? ». Je devenais ridicule, secouant la tête résignée à l'idée que j'étais d'une débilité déconcertante, je me tournai vers la porte et empoignai la poignée quand une main agrippa mon épaule. Sursautant, je me tournai rapidement en émettant un cri de souris et me retrouvai face à un type dont je ne distinguai pas du tout le visage, il devait bien faire une tête de plus que moi et d'après ce que je voyais, je n'avais aucune chance face à lui.

« Désolé…je ne voulais pas vous faire peur… ». Il recula de quelques pas et se racla la gorge en se grattant le front.

« Ca va, je peux vous aider ? ».

« Je suis passé tout à l'heure prendre un café et j'ai oublié ma sacoche…en revenant, je vous ai vu ici, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer… ».

« D'accord, j'vais aller la chercher…bougez pas. ». Je rentrai et couru jusque dans le pub, lumière allumée, je retournai à la place de celui que j'avais reconnu comme étant le mec complètement déprimé à qui j'avais proposé une oreille attentive plus tôt dans la soirée. Effectivement, une sacoche trônait sous le tabouret, la ramassant vite fais, je reparti directement vers la sortie, éteignant tout derrière moi. Je passai la porte, cherchant du regard l'homme, qui vraisemblablement avait disparu. Je l'appelai deux ou trois fois quand il apparu de nulle part.

« Merci, mademoiselle…bonne soirée à vous. ».

« J'vous en prie…bonne soirée, au revoir. ». Je le regardai quelques secondes s'éloigner puis rentrai vite chez moi en m'enfermant à double tour.

Ce matin, le réveil fût particulièrement difficile, j'avais mis un temps fou à m'endormir à trop penser aux derniers jours qui étaient passés. Francis avait trouvé le chat qui m'avait fait peur mort à côté de la poubelle, deux jours plus tard en sortant les poubelles. Quelque chose l'avait mordu, probablement un renard et il était clair que j'avais échappé à une sacrée blessure de guerre et probablement à une maladie ou deux.  
Je m'assis au bord du lit en me frottant le visage et regardai une dernière fois le réveil, juste au cas où j'avais mal lu et qu'il me restait encore une ou deux heures à tirer…non, dommage. Sans une once de motivation, je pris une douche pour me réveiller complètement puis restais face à mon miroir, fixant mon reflet. J'avais de longs cheveux noirs, pas naturels certes mais qui donnaient un effet dangereux à mon visage, dû à ma peau blanche. De jolis yeux en amande qui en auraient rendu jalouses plus d'une, s'ils n'étaient pas d'un brun des plus banals. Ma lèvre inférieure était plus épaisse que la supérieure et elles étaient naturellement rosies. J'avais de jolies pommettes, les joues légèrement creuses et un petit menton…je me trouvais relativement jolie, selon les jours comme toute fille qui se respecte. Pour le reste, je n'avais pas un corps d'athlète mais je n'étais pas à plaindre non plus, avec mon mètre soixante-quatre et mes cinquante kilos. Je rabattais mes cheveux avec un serre tête et commençais à me maquiller puis me sécher les cheveux soigneusement, pas la peine de tomber malade.  
J'enfilai ensuite un jean destroy, un débardeur et un pull tunisien légèrement rehaussé par une ceinture double en cuir et mis mes talons. Peut-être que j'aurai dû mettre un vieux jogging pourri et ne pas me laver, le proviseur du lycée changerait d'avis quant à ma place dans le corps enseignant et je serai tranquille…Pff comme si je pouvais faire un coup aussi bas à Francis…arf.  
Je pris mon manteau et ma besace et filai rapidement vers le lycée avant d'être en retard à force de repousser l'inévitable.

« Bonjour…j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Perreton, pour les cours de français avec les Terminales. ». Dis-je à une dame qui devait bien avoir soixante ans mais dont le sourire qu'elle me lançait actuellement ne faisait que la rajeunir.

« Bien sûr, les autres sont déjà arrivés, suivez moi… ». Je passai derrière le comptoir du bureau d'administration et la suivi dans le couloir sur quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne s'arrête à une porte et entre sans frapper.

« Bien, vous êtes au complet, monsieur Perreton vous rejoindra dans cinq petites minutes. ». Nous acquiesçâmes tous les trois et je m'installai à côté du type qui se trouvait le plus proche de la porte. Je lui souris et les saluèrent très discrètement avant d'enlever mon manteau, il faisait une chaleur étouffante…qu'est ce que je vous disais, un Enfer.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, merci d'être venus…avec une aussi plaisante ponctualité. ». Dit l'homme qui venait d'entrer et qui s'installait en face de nous, si je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir 22 ans et qu'il soit le proviseur, je me serai cru en cours…Eurk.

« Bien, donc je suis monsieur Perreton, vous vous en doutez et si je vous ai fais venir aujourd'hui, c'est simplement pour que vous signez quelques papiers, pour vous donner les horaires de vos cours et aussi pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions… ». Demandant qui était qui, il donna les feuilles qui nous étaient destinées selon les classes qui nous avaient été assigné.

« Ah mademoiselle Vesal, je voulais particulièrement vous remercier pour l'aide que vous nous apporter…vous nous sauvez vraiment la mise. ».

« Ce n'est rien vraiment, j'espère juste que je serai à la hauteur de vos espérances… ». Ou pas en fait, si je faisais suffisamment de la merde avec ses élèves peut-être qu'il me demanderait de ne plus revenir…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…ils ne sont pas si terribles, je vous ai donné les classes les plus dociles d'après moi. ». J'acquiesçai et retournai m'asseoir, encore raté…

« Alors dites moi…avez-vous des questions ? ». Je regardai mes deux compatriotes qui ne semblaient pas très à l'aise, étaient ils aussi angoissés que moi ?

« Je voulais savoir si vous attendiez des rapports et s'il y avait un certain nombre de sujet ou un programme que l'on devait suivre en particulier… ». Hum, bonne question miss, je scrutai du coin de l'œil la fille qui venait de poser la question, sa jambe tapait frénétiquement le sol et si l'on avait encore un doute sur le degré de stresse qui émanait d'elle, le fait qu'elle se ronge l'ongle et peut-être même son pouce, ne le permettait plus.

« Alors des rapports non, ce sont les professeurs de langues qui me les feront, en revanche vous pouvez faire un compte rendu ou une appréciation pour eux, ça les aidera pour les évaluations…autrement aucune contrainte niveau programme en ce qui vous concerne…voyez ces cours comme des heures de permanence pour les élèves…vous êtes là pour les aider. ».

« Ok, donc pas de devoirs… ». dis-je surtout pour moi-même, soulagée de savoir que je n'allais pas être détestée par une quarantaine d'élèves en mal de sensations fortes.

« Oh rien ne vous en empêche mais sans exagérer…le travail à la maison est un très bon exercice…je le recommande vigoureusement ! ». Il rigolait comme si cela pouvait être une réelle plaisanterie et moi je riais jaune…obligée de donner des devoirs car il était clair que les deux autres avaient bien l'intention d'en donner et que je ne voulais pas non plus être détestée de mes collègues parce que « j'étais beaucoup plus sympathique qu'eux… ». J'étais pathétique.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu des derniers détails à savoir à propos du lycée et je quittai enfin cette fournaise pour retrouver l'air frais dans la cours du lycée, au moment de la récréation. Je me souvenais alors comme j'étais insouciante à cette époque, à quel point je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais en train de tout rater, de tout détruire. Je me remémorai ma dépression et ma rencontre avec Lui, comment il m'avait sauvé de moi-même. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour pleurer, je devais chasser ces idées noires qui emplissaient ma tête par vague. Une foule de jeunes étaient posée par groupe un peu partout et quelques uns me lançaient des œillades vraiment pas discrètes, non mais chéris, je ne suis pas une nouvelle élève et j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas les miens. Souriant à ma tirade intérieure, je mis mes écouteurs et allumai mon Ipod avant de quitter presque trop rapidement cet endroit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : **

Bon nous y voilà, on est lundi et dans moins de trois heures j'aurai mon premier cours -qui n'en est pas vraiment un- avec une classe de Terminales. Autant vous dire que j'étais à un stade plus qu'élevé d'anxiété, je ne tenais plus en place depuis dix bonnes minutes et j'avais dû au moins vérifier vingt fois que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ne sachant plus quoi faire chez moi, je descendais dans le pub rejoindre Mélinda.  
« Alors ma belle, prête ? ». Je lui fis une grimace en m'affalant sur l'un des tabourets qui entouraient le comptoir tandis qu'elle me servait une bière.

« Merci…non pas du tout, j'vais pas y arriver. ».

« Hey…c'est pas un examen que tu vas passer…c'est toi le professeur…TU mène la barque…alors respire ! ». Ah oui ça la barque j'allais la mener…droit dans un mur.

J'étais installée à mon bureau depuis quelques minutes quand la sonnerie retentit, signe que les élèves allaient faire leur apparition dans la salle dans peu de temps. Le peu de calme que j'avais réussi à avoir venait de s'envoler quand les deux premiers élèves entraient dans la pièce et me saluèrent poliment d'un « bonjour madame ». En plus du stresse je venais de prendre vingt ans dans la tronche, charmant. La salle se remplit rapidement et alors que je cherchai un élastique dans mon sac, je jetai un regard rapide vers les élèves qui semblaient être prêts à m'écouter. Je me fis un chignon lâche et me levai afin de me jeter dans la fausse aux lions…trouillarde.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Jennifer et je serai votre professeur de français pour les prochains mois à venir…Tout à l'heure certains parmi vous m'ont dis bonjour madame…c'est gentil mais j'ai vingt-deux ans…alors vous me tutoyez et on s'entendra bien… ». Je trouvais presque étrange de parler en français ici, même si cela m'arrivai avec Francis, je leur souriais voyant que certains rigolaient, le courant passait, parfait.  
Prenant la liste des élèves pour faire l'appel, je trouvais ça soudainement ridicule et donnai la feuille à l'élève le plus proche de moi.

« Bon, faites passer la liste et signez à côté de votre nom comme ça je verrai si tous le monde est là…Alors que les choses soient claires…Si je parle trop vite, vous me le dites tout de suite et je répéterai. Si un mot vous dérange, je l'écris au tableau mais vous le chercherez vous-même dans le dictionnaire. Pendant les cours, je voudrais que vous parliez beaucoup…même si c'est pour me dire ce que vous avez mangé ce matin… ». Tous rigolaient et commençaient à parler de ce qu'ils avaient mangé, classique.

« Bien, bien je vois qu'on est motivés…encore mieux si vous l'êtes en français….Vous pourrez me rendre des devoirs, une traduction, une chanson ou comment votre chien a dévoré les pantoufles de votre père…peu importe et cela quand vous le souhaitez…ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais je le mentionnerai à votre professeur donc à vous de voir. Evidement, si vous pouviez être indulgents et ne pas abuser sur le nombre de pages…je n'aime pas les devoirs. ». Dis-je avec un clin d'œil en même temps que mon regard se posait sur l'un des élèves du fond de la classe qui me fixait intensément alors qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment parmi nous depuis le début. Je me senti soudainement mal à l'aise, il était d'une beauté époustouflante à tel point que j'en oubliai presque où j'étais. Il avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude qui semblait vouloir me transperçait et des cheveux assez longs en bataille blonds cuivrés. Lâchant prise il signa le papier d'un geste rapide et se leva sans bruit pour me ramener le papier. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et avait la taille fine, mais son pull de lin beige ne cachait en rien sa musculature bien présente. Sa peau d'albâtre semblait n'avoir aucun défauts et plus lisse que du marbre. Arrivé à mon niveau, il sembla se raidir et les traits de son visage d'ange se durcirent, il déposa le papier sur mon bureau sans me lâcher du regard avant de rejoindre sa place.

« Mademoiselle ? ». Une voix me tira de mes pensées et je regardai avec un air ahuri la personne qui venait de me héler.

« Est-ce qu'on aura des contrôles avec vous ? ». M'obligeant à me concentrer sur la question qu'on venait de me poser, je me rendis compte alors que mon ange ressemblait étrangement à la description d'Edward Cullen, souriant à cette remarque personnelle, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à cet élève qui ne me lâchait toujours pas des yeux. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme, il devait avoir 17 ans à tout casser…trop jeune, trop jeune, trop jeune.

« Pas de contrôles non, j'aurai assez de boulots avec vos devoirs maison…pas besoin d'en rajouter…bien j'aimerai que l'un après l'autre vous me parliez de vous, votre prénom, votre âge, ce que vous aimez…enfin ce que vous avez envie que je sache….tout ça en français, cela va sans dire. ». Je fis un geste vers l'élève tout à ma droite pour lui faire signe de se lancer.

« Mon nom est Sophia Berbs, j'ai 17 ans. Je fais de l'équitation et j'aimerai faire mes études universitaires aux Etats-Unis…voilà. ».

« Très bien, c'était parfait…très bon accent. ». Elle sembla vraiment heureuse car elle gesticulait sur son siège comme si elle était pressée de partir le dire à toute sa famille. Je fis alors signe au garçon assis à côté d'elle qui me regardait avec des yeux pleins de sous-entendu...trente minutes de cours et j'avais déjà un prétendant.

« Moi, je m'appelle David Lee, j'ai 18 ans et je vis en Irlande depuis l'âge de 6 ans. J'aime faire de la moto et les mangas…ah et je suis célibataire. ». Il me lança un énorme sourire et je ne pu que lui faire un sourire en coin en secouant la tête négativement alors que tous le monde rigolait de sa petite précision. Je laissai donc chaque élèves se présenter tour à tour, apprenant par la même occasion que plusieurs élèves n'étaient pas d'ici, que d'autres souhaitaient étudier en France ou à l'étranger et même que des élèves me trouvaient super jolie, jusqu'à arriver à celui que j'attendais avec beaucoup trop d'impatience.

« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en Irlande depuis l'année dernière. J'envisage de faire des études en Littérature anglaise et je lis énormément… ». Le choc sur mon visage dû se voir car plusieurs élèves ricanèrent et je dû prendre sur moi pour reprendre contenance quand une élève prit la parole.

« Oui, ça nous a tous surpris la première fois qu'on l'a vu…c'est une sacrée coïncidence vous ne trouvez pas ? ». J'acquiesçai de la tête forçant un sourire pour ne pas montrer à quel point cela me troublait. Mais se rendaient-ils compte à quel point la ressemblance était frappante ? Le physique, le nom, je me surpris même à me demander par quel miracle, je n'avais jamais vu ce truc de fou à la télé…d'habitude les médias adoraient ce genre de phénomène.

« Mais bon, après tous ce n'est qu'un nom…et il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un vampire…ni lui, ni sa sœur d'ailleurs. ». Ni sa sœur ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'appelle Alice…et là une chose me frappa de plein fouet…je me souvenais de cette femme que j'avais failli percuter…Esmée. Non c'était tout bonnement impossible, une telle ressemble ne pouvait être poussée ainsi jusqu'au vice…à moins de le faire exprès.

« En fait, nous vivions en Arizona il y a quelques années…peut-être que l'auteur s'est inspiré de ma famille… ». Edward venait de dire ça avec un léger sourire en coin alors qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie, c'était étrange de chercher une raison à une histoire aussi insensée. Ne voulant pas laisser paraître mon intérêt soudain pour sa famille, je leur demandai de se mettre par groupe de quatre ou six élèves et de discuter entre eux. Ils déplacèrent leurs chaises dans un brouhaha assourdissant puis se lancèrent dans des discutions plus bateaux les unes que les autres jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

« N'oubliez pas…ramenez moi un devoir lundi prochain, vous pouvez aussi me le déposer dans mon casier durant la semaine, ce que je préférerai même à la limite, nous pourrons alors travailler à partir de ce que vous m'aurez rendu. ». Ils sortirent tous de la salle tandis que je rangeai mes affaires, plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai même pas qu'il restait quelqu'un dans la salle de classe.

« As-tu aimé la saga de Stephenie Meyer ? ». Je sursautai au son de la voix qui me parvenais, mon cœur battant plus fort que la normale, je levai les yeux sur l'apollon qui se dressait devant moi.

« Je…oui, même si je ne supporte pas les réactions de Bella, je trouve Edward un peu trop pleurnichard mais terriblement sexy quand il est jaloux. L'histoire fait penser à un roman d'une frustrée sexuellement mais ça se lit…pourquoi ? ». Il rigola à mon explication et son rire ressemblait à une merveilleuse mélodie, un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, il était vraiment magnifique et j'avais des difficultés à ne pas me jeter sur lui. Je devais définitivement garder à l'esprit qu'il n'avait que 17 ans et que je ferai du détournement de mineur si je continuai d'imaginer mille et une façons de le violer…

« J'aime savoir ce que les gens en ont pensé…après tout, il s'agit de l'histoire de ma famille… ». Je rigolai suivi de son rire et prenant mon sac à main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, où il me laissa galamment passer devant lui, un véritable gentleman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : **

**POV EDWARD**

A peine un mois était passé depuis la rentrée des classes et j'en avais déjà assez. Commencer au lycée avait l'avantage que l'on pouvait rester plus longtemps au même endroit mais depuis le jour où ils ont eu cette idée de génie avec leur expérience totalement insensée, rien ne marchait comme on le voulait. A tel point qu'il avait fallu que ma famille se sépare pendant quelques années, bien sûr nous avons l'éternité, mais cela faisait souffrir celle que je considérais comme ma mère, et j'avais du mal à le supporter.  
Je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours, Français, apparemment ils faisaient venir des étudiants étrangers pour nous aider à apprendre la langue, une façon plus sympathique d'acquérir un certain niveau, je trouvais ça intéressant dans la mesure où l'étudiant avait quelque chose d'attrayant…j'étais impatient de voir mon professeur. J'entrai donc dans la salle, presque tous les élèves étaient installés quand je remarquai la jeune femme assise au bureau, elle cherchait je ne sais quoi dans son sac, ses longs cheveux noirs couvraient son visage mais je sentais déjà son parfum de là où je me trouvais et il était envoûtant. Une odeur exquise et appétissante comme un bon vin qui laisserait échapper au fil du temps différents goûts dans votre bouche, elle était une douce promesse aux délices des saveurs. Ne voulant pas trop me faire remarquer, je me dépêchai d'aller m'asseoir au fond de la salle, remarquant au passage qu'elle s'était attachée les cheveux, dégageant sa nuque comme si elle m'invitait à la déguster. Je remerciai alors mon père d'avoir ramené du sang la veille, j'étais suffisamment repu pour ne pas trop me laisser distraire par son essence.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Jennifer et je serai votre professeur de français pour les prochains mois à venir…Tout à l'heure certains parmi vous m'ont dis bonjour madame…c'est gentil mais j'ai vingt-deux ans…alors vous me tutoyez et on s'entendra bien… ». Elle avait de l'humour mais si les autres ne le voyaient pas, moi je sentais en revanche que c'était une façon pour elle d'évacuer son stresse, il est vrai que se retrouver face à une vingtaine d'élèves à peine plus jeune que vous, n'était pas fait pour vous mettre à l'aise d'emblé.

« Bon, faites passer la liste et signez à côté de votre nom comme ça je verrai si tous le monde est là…Alors que les choses soient claires…Si je parle trop vite, vous me le dites tout de suite et je répéterai. Si un mot vous dérange, je l'écris au tableau mais vous le chercherez vous-même dans le dictionnaire. Pendant les cours, je voudrais que vous parliez beaucoup…même si c'est pour me dire ce que vous avez mangé ce matin… ».  
Elle semblait prendre un peu ses marques, elle avait eu de la chance d'ailleurs, cette classe n'était pas la plus difficile, tous ici souhaitaient apprendre la langue et certains d'autant plus depuis qu'ils avaient regardé Jennifer. Leurs pensées grouillaient tellement de plans plus idiots les uns que les autres pour attirer son attention que j'avais du mal à faire le tri dans ma tête pour entendre cette voix que je venais de découvrir.

« Bien, bien je vois qu'on est motivés…encore mieux si vous l'êtes en français….Vous pourrez me rendre des devoirs, une traduction, une chanson ou comment votre chien a dévoré les pantoufles de votre père…peu importe et cela quand vous le souhaitez…ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais je le mentionnerai à votre professeur donc à vous de voir. Evidement, si vous pouviez être indulgents et ne pas abuser sur le nombre de pages…je n'aime pas les devoirs. ». Nos regards venaient de se croiser pour la première fois depuis le début du cours et j'eu du mal à décrocher pour signer la feuille de présence. Je me levai pour la lui ramener alors que je remarquai son trouble au fur et à mesure que la distance entre nous s'amoindrissait, quelque chose dans ses yeux m'intimaient qu'elle me détaillait soigneusement. Mais quoi de plus normal dans ma condition, ma nature faisait que tout chez moi était attirant. L'être humain ne pouvait s'empêcher de me trouver magnifique**, **tout en moi a été conçu pour être irrésistible, ma voix, mon visage, et même mon odeur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me raidissais…ses yeux en amande si expressifs m'avaient presque fait oublier que son parfum était un doux supplice pour mes sens.

**  
**« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce qu'on aura des contrôles avec vous ? ». J'étais retourné à ma place et continuai à essayer d'entendre sa voix mais plus l'heure passait et plus je me posai une question…où étaient ses pensées ?

« Pas de contrôles non, j'aurai assez de boulots avec vos devoirs maison…pas besoin d'en rajouter…bien j'aimerai que l'un après l'autre vous me parliez de vous, votre prénom, votre âge, ce que vous aimez…enfin ce que vous avez envie que je sache….tout ça en français, cela va sans dire. ». Elle fît signe à Sophia de se présenter en première.

« Mon nom est Sophia Berbs, j'ai 17 ans. Je fais de l'équitation et j'aimerai faire mes études universitaires aux Etats-Unis…voilà. ».

« Très bien, c'était parfait…très bon accent. ». _« Ah, elle a aimé mon accent, j'me suis tellement entrainée, ça a fini par payer…quand maman va savoir ça… »._ Sophia était vraiment une fille impressionnante, son seul et unique but était de réussir ses études et que ses parents soient fière d'elle. Jamais une pensée négative, rarement de mauvaises pensées envers les gens, oui c'était une humaine après tous, ils avaient tous leurs faiblesses. Mais j'appréciai l'entendre contrairement à d'autres…

« Moi, je m'appelle David Lee, j'ai 18 ans et je vis en Irlande depuis l'âge de 6 ans. J'aime faire de la moto et les mangas…ah et je suis célibataire. ». Un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres, elle secouait la tête négativement et soudain je me sentais démuni face à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mon don ne semblait pas défaillant au vu des pensées bruyantes de ce crétin de David.  
Chaque élève parlait de lui en quelques phrases et certains n'oubliaient pas de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas…enfin presque.

_« Elle est trop sexy…c'est pas possible d'avoir une prof pareille… ».  
« J'en ai marre, c'est quand que ça sonne… ».  
« Faut que je change de tampons…elle me laissera jamais sortir de la salle. ».  
« Putain…elle a des trop beaux cheveux, connasse… »._

_  
_« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en Irlande depuis l'année dernière. J'envisage de faire des études en Littérature anglaise et je lis énormément… ». Mon tour était arrivé assez rapidement, et je voyais que Jennifer avait eu la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle les avait lu, elle avait fait un lien, c'était évident…foutu Volturi.

« Oui, ça nous a tous surpris la première fois qu'on l'a vu…c'est une sacrée coïncidence vous ne trouvez pas ? ». Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, j'aurai tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle pensait, don, force, vitesse, immortalité…Ne pas savoir était insupportable, ces dernières décennies, je m'étais trop reposé sur mon don…je n'étais même pas capable de savoir à quoi pensait une jeune femme de 22 ans. Et c'était peut-être dangereux pour ma famille et moi, peut-être allait-il falloir que nous déménagions encore, notre secret ne pouvait être dévoilé.

« Mais bon, après tous ce n'est qu'un nom…et il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un vampire…ni lui, ni sa sœur d'ailleurs. ». Les autres continuaient à parler de ma famille et sans le savoir, ils nous protégeaient du monde extérieur…c'était assez ironique quand on y pensait, être protégé par ce qui se trouvait être votre repas. Alors je me décidais à répéter la phrase que je disais à chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis, une explication ridicule que les humains semblaient accepter très facilement.

« En fait, nous vivions en Arizona il y a quelques années…peut-être que l'auteur s'est inspiré de ma famille… ». Elle leva les sourcils, surprise par mon intervention puis les fronça comme si le fait que je donne une explication ne fasse que titiller sa curiosité, pourquoi j'avais l'impression de me planter complètement avec elle ?Elle s'empressa de nous faire réunir en groupe pour que nous discutions de tout et de n'importe quoi ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on voit à quel point cette histoire l'intriguait, elle ne cherchait pas à creuser, je l'en remerciai pour ça…mais je la soupçonnai tout de même d'aller fouiner plus tard, je n'avais plus qu'à la surveiller de près…fantastique.  
La sonnerie retentit, nous libérant du cours et tous le monde s'empressait de ranger ses affaires.

« N'oubliez pas…ramenez moi un devoir lundi prochain, vous pouvez aussi me le déposer dans mon casier durant la semaine, ce que je préférerai même à la limite, nous pourrons alors travailler à partir de ce que vous m'aurez rendu. ». Ils sortirent tous alors que je prenais mon temps pour fermer mon sac avant de rejoindre mon professeur à son bureau, elle ne semblait même pas remarquer ma présence.

« As-tu aimé la saga de Stephenie Meyer ? ». Ma question la fît sursauter et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement quand son regard se posa sur moi, pourquoi avait-elle une réaction si excessive ? J'avais pourtant pris une voix clair et calme…d'ailleurs, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, la question l'avait surprise.

« Je…oui, même si je ne supporte pas les réactions de Bella, je trouve Edward un peu trop pleurnichard mais terriblement sexy quand il est jaloux. L'histoire fait penser à un roman d'une frustrée sexuellement mais ça se lit…pourquoi ? ». Si je m'attendais à ça…toutes les filles à qui j'avais posé cette question, m'avaient fait un éloge inconsidéré sur mon alter égo, vouaient un culte à…Bella Swan et criaient à qui voulait l'entendre que la saga était la sainte Bible des histoires d'amour. Mais pas elle, non elle avait descendu les bouquins en quelques secondes, j'adorai cette fille, je voulais la connaitre…c'était inévitable.

« J'aime savoir ce que les gens en ont pensé…après tout, il s'agit de l'histoire de ma famille… ». Peut-être que cette phrase était de trop…mais avec les années, on remarquait que plus on exagérait les choses, moins les humains pensaient les choses possibles…m'enfin avec elle, mieux valait être prudent. Rigolant à l'unisson, nous sortîmes de la salle et je l'abandonnai pour mon prochain cours, l'un des plus ennuyeux à mon sens…EPS.


	8. Chapter 8

**D-E-M : Ahah !! Merci de prendre le temps de laisser des reviews, j'ai bien rigolé en les lisant, ce fût une agréable surprise. Alors je sais les chapitres sont un peu courts et je m'en excuse. Seulement c'est compliqué de savoir où s'arrêter pour garder un minimum de suspense xD  
MAIS je jure solennellement qu'à partir de ce chapitre (plus court que tous les autres =/ ) que je vais faire mon maximum pour les faire plus longs…(enfin au moins un peu plus longs…).**

**Chapitre 7 : **

Je pris un long bain bien chaud qui me détendit les muscles presque instantanément, ce qui n'était pas du luxe après cette journée de folie que je venais de passer. Ma classe de lundi était vraiment calme et agréable alors que celle d'aujourd'hui fût horriblement silencieuse et timide. Difficile de faire un cours quand tous les élèves sont pris d'une gêne collective, je me demandai encore comment les professeurs faisaient pour les décoincer un peu. J'avais déjà eu une bonne quinzaine de devoirs dans le casier et j'allai passer mon week-end à les corriger, je ne voyais pas ce que trouvaient les professeurs à ce métier…non bon j'exagérai, la sensation d'être essentielle à l'éducation de ces jeunes était fantastique mais le revers de la médaille me refroidissait un peu quand même, et c'était peu dire. J'enfilai mon bas de jogging et mon gilet en laine sur mon débardeur puis me préparai une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, détestant jusqu'à l'odeur du café. J'allumai la musique sur mon ordinateur portable, laissant tourner au hasard la playlist avant de me faufiler sous la couverture chauffante que j'avais préalablement préparé sur la chaise.  
Ce soir l'air était frais mais agréable, je décidai donc d'en profiter sur l'une des chaises longues de ma terrasse, qui n'était que le prolongement du bar, la réserve. J'avais une vue imprenable sur une partie de la ville et les plaines, et le ciel étant dégagé, j'allais en profiter pour contempler les étoiles.  
Depuis le cours de lundi, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à cet élève, Edward Cullen, son visage me fascinait, je n'arrivai pas à me sortir de la tête que la coïncidence était incroyable. D'autant que la description était bien trop parfaite pour n'être que pure invention, seulement je devais me rendre à l'évidence que ce à quoi mes pensées me ramenaient était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Les vampires n'existaient pas, bien trop de détails ne collaient pas avec le livre et nom de dieu…les vampires n'existaient pas !  
Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder tout en écoutant la musique qui venait de commencer à jouer, m'emportant dans des souvenirs que je pensais enfouis, bien loin dans mon esprit.

_If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me.  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way,  
It's a circle,  
I mean cycle.  
I can't excite you anymore.  
Where's your gavel ?  
Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but,  
If you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life.  
_  
« Salut Chacha ! ». Mon téléphone était sur silencieux, heureusement que je l'avais à côté de moi. Je détestai tellement les musiques de mon Iphone que je l'avais toujours en mode mute et ratai la plupart des appels entrant.

« Salut ma belle, ca va ? Alors cette deuxième classe, ça donne quoi ? ».

« Des morts seraient plus éloquents…une horreur. Quoi de beau ? ».

« Ahah, je vois…oui en fait, je t'appelle parce que ce week-end, il y a un match de foot à l'université et comme Thomas joue, on y va tous donc je te proposai de venir… ».

« Samedi après-midi ? ».

« Ouaih…ça commence vers les 14h00. ».

« Je bosse ma puce, désolée… ».

« Non, j'me suis déjà arrangée avec mon oncle, il a dit que si tu voulais y aller, il n'y avait aucun problème. Je le soupçonne même de fermer pour y assister aussi.».  
« Ah d'accord…ben ok, je viens. On se retrouve chez toi alors ? ».

« Uep, bon j'te laisse, j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attends. ».

« Ok, à samedi chatounette…bisous ».

« Bisou, bisou!!Bye ! ».

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good  
It's good  
It's good_

_well, you treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out._

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out._

_Ignorance is your new best friend._

**POV EDWARD**

Elle était vraiment magnifique, en cours de la semaine, je l'avais beaucoup observé essayant vainement de lire dans ses pensées mais je n'avais pas réellement prêté attention à son physique. Seulement maintenant, de l'observer à la lueur de la lune, je remarquai à quel point ses traits étaient fins, son menton était tout petit et son sourire était si grand qu'il illuminerait n'importe quel lieu lugubre. Depuis hier, je ne me lassai pas de la regarder s'affairer chez elle, pensant être seule sans que personne ne l'observe, elle était totalement elle-même. Je me rappelle hier encore comme elle s'agitait dans le salon, à danser comme une folle sur différents styles de musique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse tomber sur son canapé d'épuisement. Des mèches s'étaient collées dans son cou humide et elle souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
De là où j'étais posté, c'est-à-dire sur le toit d'une maison qui se dressait à une centaine de mètres de l'appartement de Jennifer, je distinguai toute la ville, et profitai de cette vue pour la voir contempler les étoiles. Elle décrochait son téléphone et semblait discuter avec une de ses amies qui lui proposait d'aller au match de foot de samedi. Match où évidement, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller à la base, mes plans venaient de changer, c'est ma sœur qui allait être contente.  
« Oui Alice… ». Dis-je en répondant à mon tour au téléphone tandis que je ne lâchai pas ma prof des yeux.

« T'as changé d'avis…où es-tu ? ».

« Euh… ».

« Edward…qui est cette fille ? ».

« C'est mon professeur de français… ». Et accessoirement la seule personne qui ne me dévoile pas ses pensées…

«Je vois… ».

« Comment ça…tu vois ? Tu vois quoi ? ».

« Bon, à samedi alors… ». Elle n'espérait tout de même pas m'avoir comme ça…si ?

« Edward…arrête de changer d'avis, tu me rends folle… ».

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu as vu… ».

« Elle est spéciale cette fille, pas vrai ?».

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? ».

« Bon j'te laisse, Jasper m'a préparé une surprise, à samedi. ».

« Al… ». Ouaih,…bien sûr elle m'avait raccroché à la figure…  
Jennifer était spéciale parce qu'elle échappait totalement à mon don, mais apparemment pas à celui d'Alice et ça me posait vraiment problème…comment étais-je censé protéger ma famille si je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à quoi pensait cette fille ?  
Mon regard fût soudainement attiré par une larme brillante comme un diamant qui roulait sur sa joue, à qui elle ne permit même pas de s'écraser dans son cou. Elle l'avait balayé d'un geste plein de rage comme si elle chassait autre chose par la même occasion. Alice venait de me faire rater quelque chose d'important et je fulminai de la frustration que ce silence m'imposait. Elle se leva d'un bond et ferma son ordinateur portable d'un coup sec, avant de tout ranger, tremblante d'énervement puis se coucha après avoir éteinte toutes les lumières…  
Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer le volet et avait laissé la fenêtre légèrement entre-ouverte, c'était une invitation pour un vampire…non, n'importe quoi…


	9. Chapter 9

**Djianara : Voila la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours :-D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 8 : **

« Jenn' t'es prête ? On va être en retard !!! ». Cela devait bien être la dixième fois que Francis me suppliait de me dépêcher alors qu'il n'était que 13h00.

« Oui, oui une seconde…on a le temps, calme toi ! ». Dis-je en fermant la porte de mon appartement derrière moi.

« Mais pourquoi je lui ai proposé de la déposer chez Charlène moi… ».

« Mon cœur, tu l'as fais parce que tu adores cette petite et puis elle a raison…vous avez largement le temps… ». Mélinda caressait la joue de son mari en lui souriant, elle garderait le pub ouvert cette après-midi, pour que Francis et moi puissions aller au match où Thomas jouait dans quelques heures.  
Je les rejoignais près de l'entrée en faisant un tour sur moi-même pour montrer le gilet de l'université que Charlène m'avait supplié de porter. J'avais ondulé mes cheveux et m'étais légèrement maquillée pour un effet naturel. Avec ma robe grise-crème et mes jambières en laine, j'avais un style adorable, comme la petite copine d'un joueur de foot en fait…sauf que…j'étais seule. J'hésitai un instant à y aller comme ça pour le coup.  
« Tu es magnifique ! ». Dirent-ils à l'unisson alors que Francis m'attrapait la main pour me tirer dehors.

« A plus tard Meli !! ». Criai-je derrière moi alors qu'elle me saluait de la main.

Comme prévu, j'arrivai chez Charlène en avance quand Francis m'y avait jeté, jeté étant la description la plus précise que je pouvais donné à comment il m'y avait déposé, me laissant à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture, tant il était pressé de rejoindre ses amis. Ces matchs rendaient les gens complètement hystériques, je trouvais ça ridicule mais me ravisait bien de le dire à voix haute. Je n'étais pas encore suicidaire au point de dire ce que je pensais de ce genre d'engouement pour des types qui courent après un ballon pendant une heure et demie.  
En y pensant, j'avais même eu de la chance que mon patron accepte de me déposer devant le bâtiment où vivaient Charlène et Judith, puisqu'il se trouvait à l' opposer du terrain sur le campus.  
J'entrai donc dans le hall et montai au deuxième étage, comme me l'avait indiqué Judith la veille au téléphone et traversai la moitié du couloir avant d'arriver devant la bonne porte : 35B. Au moment de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit et mon poing rencontra le front de Judith.  
« oh désolée !...ça sonne creux ! ». Rigolai-je encore surprise d'avoir frapper, non sans un peu de force, le crâne de mon amie.

« Ouche ! Très drôle !!T'es déjà là toi ? Entre, entre…Charlène est dans la salle de bain…je reviens. ».

« Ok ! ». Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, où la porte était grande ouverte, me laissant entrevoir Charlène en soutien-gorge, en train de se mettre du mascara.

« Ah ben t'es là, cool ! ». Elle me regardait alors que la brosse du mascara s'affairait sur son œil, elle portait un slim foncé à l'effet jean détruit et de très jolis escarpins jaunes pales…rappelant les couleurs de l'université.

« Oui, figure toi que Francis était tellement pressé qu'il m'a réveillé ce matin à 9h00 pour être sûr que je serai prête à l'heure et il est reparti si vite quand on est arrivé ici, que j'ai failli perdre un bras en sortant de la voiture… ». Lui racontai-je grimaçant au passage en repensant comme mon réveil avait été difficile. J'avais travaillé la veille au soir et pensant que j'aurai le temps de dormir le lendemain matin, j'avais trainé un peu sur les devoirs que mes Terminales m'avaient donné.

« AHAHAH ! Sacré tonton…il ne rate jamais un match de Thomas, il considère les jumeaux comme ses enfants… ».

« Ouais, c'est un super tonton ! ». Rigolait Judith qui était revenue de je-ne-sais-où, elle portait une jupe en jeans et le sweat du lycée avec des ballerines, au moins je ne serai pas la seule en jupe, j'étais rassurée. Marquant les lettres de l'université sur ses joues, elle chantonnait un air qui m'était resté jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au terrain de foot.

Charlène et moi cherchions des places dans l'estrade pendant que Judith et Frédérique se cherchaient des boissons, je remarquai alors un couple, assis deux rangés derrière nous, qui ne m'était pas indifférent du tout. Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen, mon dieu ! La ressemblance était aussi frappante que pour le frère de cette dernière et d'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il venait de s'installer à côté d'elle quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Alice qui me fît un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Je lui souriais maladroitement avant de me tourner vers mon amie, rouge pivoine, ça m'apprendra à être aussi curieuse.  
« Ca ne va pas ? ».

« Si, si…j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais… ». Mon amie se tourna derrière nous pour voir et je la vis sourire et saluer une personne.

« Ah, il y a Alice et Edward assis plus haut, ce sont les enfants d'Esmée, tu te rappelles la femme que tu… ».

« Oui, oui je me souviens…j'ai…j'ai Edward dans ma classe du lundi. ».

« Ah oui ? Le match va commencer…mais on ira leur dire bonjour correctement pendant la mitant… ». J'acquiesçai machinalement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de me retrouver en face d'eux, je me connaissais par cœur, j'allai les fixer comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire…ça sera plus fort que moi et je vais me ridiculiser. Le couple de –non- amoureux nous rejoignirent enfin et les joueurs entraient sur le terrain, les gens sifflaient, applaudissaient et hurlaient en les voyant. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, une vingtaine de mecs, mieux foutus les uns que les autres, ça donnait envie de s'exprimer à vive voix.  
Entrainée par l'ambiance, je suivais le match avec beaucoup d'attention, piquant de temps à autre du coca à Frédérique pour me réhydrater, à trop crier, on se dessèche.

La mi-temps arriva enfin et je couru jusqu'aux toilettes, me lavant les mains, je fixai mon reflet dans le miroir et décidai de remettre un peu de gloss sur mes joues et mes lèvres. Un effet imbattable pour se requinquer en deux temps trois mouvements, puis je sorti pour retrouver mes amis au moment où David, l'un des élèves de ma classe du Lundi se jeta littéralement devant moi.  
« Jenny ! Alors le match te plait ? ». Il me faisait un sourire qui se voulait séducteur mais qui ressemblait plus à un essai pour une pub de dentifrice, qui soit dit en passant n'aboutissait à rien.

« Oui, c'est amusant…tu es venu avec des copains ? ». Je m'en fichai complétement mais bon, il était jeune, pas la peine qu'il ait une mauvaise image de la gente féminine, juste parce que je voulais qu'on me foute la paix.

« Ouais, tu veux te joindre à nous ? ».

« Non, mes amis m'attendent…merci quand même ! ». Je me déplaçai sur le côté et passai à côté de lui quand il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je restai un instant figée, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer, avant de le repousser violement.

« Non mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? A quel moment tu t'es dit que je t'invitai à m'embrasser exactement ? ».

« Allez ! J'ai bien vu les regards que tu me lance continuellement… ». Il s'approcha encore de moi et me saisi les épaules, malheureusement avec ma carrure de poupée de porcelaine, je n'arrivai pas à me dégager.

« C'est n'importe quoi…Tu te fais des films David, lâche moi tout de suite ! ».

« Fait pas semblant, personne ne le saura allez, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie ! ». Je fermai les yeux et basculai le visage sur le côté en remontant les épaules, façon pour moi de me protéger de son haleine qui sentait l'alcool à un mètre.

« Lâche là David ! ». Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des orbites et cherchèrent cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien ces dernières semaines.

« Occupe-toi de ton cul Cullen, on est occupé…va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. ». Quand nos regards se croisèrent enfin, je secouai la tête et fût surprise d'un frisson quand je compris l'expression de ce regard. Il s'approcha très vite et poussa David loin de moi, ce dernier se mis à l'insulter et plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent de nous pour voir ce qu'il se passait. David vint pousser les épaules d'Edward qui bougèrent à peine, alors qu'il y avait mis toute sa force, j'en étais certaine. Edward serra les dents et les poings en lui suggérant de s'en aller avant que cela ne finisse mal.

« David, barre-toi ! ».

« J'vais te péter ta petite gueule d'ange plutôt ! ». Il vint à sa hauteur et je me faufilai entre eux, posant mes mains sur leurs torses. Je risquai gros en me mettant entre ces deux fous furieux mais je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser se battre, surtout pour leur professeur.

« Ca suffit ! Calmez-vous ! David rentre chez toi ! Crois-moi que le proviseur en entendra parler ! ». Je le fixai un moment pour m'assurer qu'il comprenait ce que je venais de dire. Il était si énervé que je sentais son cœur battre à la chamade malgré son pull et son gilet, il cracha sur le côté sans détourner les yeux d'Edward puis s'en alla.

« J'te botterai le cul une autre fois Cullen…Jennifer ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger ! ».

« J'attends de voir ça… ».  
Tous les voyeurs soufflèrent, tristes qu'il n'y ait pas d'action et s'en allèrent retourner aux estrades quand je me tournai vers mon sauveur. La paume de ma main toujours posé sur son torse, nos regards s'attachèrent encore une fois et tandis que je cherchai ce qu'il disait avec ses yeux, ce que je remarquai m'électrocuta. Je déglutis bruyamment et baissai mes yeux vers son torse, fixant ma main qui s'accrochai à son sweat.  
« Tu…ton… ». Son corps se raidit et il recula de quelques pas, augmentant l'écart déjà trop grand entre nous.

« Cet imbécile ne me fait pas peur, j'vais pas m'affoler pour ça… ». Je fronçai les sourcils et pinçai mes lèvres, aussi fort que je le pouvais avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux à nouveau, cherchant je-ne-sais-quoi.

« Edward, tu viens ? ». Je regardai derrière lui, Alice le regardait intensément comme si elle essayait de le transperçait du regard. Il acquiesça de la tête et me salua discrètement. Je les regardai partir, restant seule. Je n'avais pas rêvé cette scène, pourtant, il n'avait rien laissé transparaître, il était serein contrairement à moi…en même temps, j'étais certaine de ce que je venais de découvrir sur celui qui hantait mes pensées ces derniers temps, son cœur ne battait pas…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : **

**POV EDWARD**

Je vais tuer Alice ! Je jure que je vais la tuer ! Jasper me tuera ensuite mais ça ne pourra jamais être pire que ça !  
« Tu es parfait ! ». Ma sœur sautillait dans tous les sens, je lâchai un grognement en me regardant encore une fois dans le miroir.

« Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! Comment je suis ? ».

« Magnifique ! Comme toujours… ». J'esquissai un sourire, impossible d'être fâché contre elle plus de cinq minutes. Alice était déguisée en Cléopâtre, ce qui voulait dire que Jasper était en César, c'est-à-dire toge, couronne de laurier et sandales…Après tout, je m'en sortais plutôt bien en Jack Sparrow.  
Ce soir c'était Halloween et Alice avait littéralement exigé qu'on aille tous les trois à la fête que l'université organisait à cette occasion, m'obligeant donc à me déguiser. N'étais-je pas déjà un monstre ? Déguisé en vampire, quoi de mieux pour cette fête ?  
Nous arrivâmes vers 21h00 à la salle, beaucoup de monde était présent, la musique était forte, plusieurs groupe d'élèves étaient déjà « dans l'ambiance » pour ne pas dire complètement souls et je m'efforçais de sourire à ma sœur quand elle se tournait vers moi pour la rassurer que je ne partirai pas en courant me réfugier dans ma chambre avec un bouquin…ce qui d'ailleurs était assez tentant.

Assis sur un tabouret un verre de whisky en main, je regardai Jasper et Alice danser quand ce parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête depuis un moment me chatouilla les narines. Je me levai d'un bond, lâchant le verre et m'avançai vers cette odeur enivrante quand Alice se jeta sur moi, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Prêt ? ».

« Prêt pour quoi ? ». Je tentai de lire ses pensées, en vain, elle récitait en italien « J'ai tant rêvé de toi » de Robert Desnos.

« 3, 2, 1… ». Je tournai la tête et elle apparut en face de moi, entourée de ses amies, Judith et Charlène. La première était déguisée en Marilyn Monroe et Charlène en fiancée de Frankenstein, mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Jennifer et mon regard se fronça.

« Mais en quoi elle est déguisée ? ». Alice rigola et me tapota sur l'épaule avant de me prendre par la main pour nous approcher d'elles.

« Salut les filles ! Super vos costumes ! ». Elles nous saluèrent en même temps mais je sentais que Jennifer évitait soigneusement de me regarder.

« Alors, Jenn' en quoi es-tu déguisée ? ». J'étais sûr que ma sœur le savait déjà, pourquoi lui demandait-elle ? Je la regardai puis dirigeai mon regard vers mon professeur, attendant une réponse. Elle sourit légèrement comme intimidée puis se redressa un peu avant de sourire pleinement, dévoilant…des crocs. Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ?! C'est un cauchemar !

« Ahah ! Génial ! Ça fait très réaliste ! ». S'exclama Alice, je roulai des yeux, dépité par son enthousiasme non feint envers le déguisement de sa nouvelle copine.

« Pourquoi en vampire ? ». Continua le lutin surexcité à côté de moi. Etait-elle réellement obligée de lui poser la question ? Avait-elle déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé lors du match de foot ? J'étais certain que Jennifer avait senti que mon cœur ne battait pas, elle avait compris et si par chance ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement avec mon alter égo. Nous aurions dû partir comme je l'avais suggéré, nous courions à notre perte, j'en étais sûr. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle finira par tout comprendre si elle doute encore, mais non Alice avait insisté pour qu'on reste. Persuadée que si l'on partait maintenant, ça ne ferai que la piquer au vif et bien sûr, ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle, même Rosalie.

« J'ai été inspiré… ». Souffla-t-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de sens, voilà…ma sœur avait sa réponse. Elles partirent de leur côté, me laissant seul avec moi-même, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer alors je me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie.

« Alors elle a compris hein ? ». Je balançai un caillou au loin puis regardai Jasper qui s'était assis à côté de moi, regardant les étoiles.

« Ouais, j'en mettrai ma main à couper… ».

« Elle l'a dit à quelqu'un ? ». Je fis non de la tête, c'était étrange d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le criait-elle pas sur tous les toits ?

« Que vas-tu faire ? ». Surpris, je le fixai un instant.

« Va falloir qu'on parte ». _« …ou qu'on la tue. »_

« Hors de question qu'on la tue ! ». Rien que d'y penser, je bouillonnai. Il était impossible que j'envisage une seule seconde de lui prendre la vie.

« Hm…C'est bien ce que je pensais… ». Jasper sourit en secouant la tête et me serra l'épaule.

« Quoi donc ? ».

« Rien, allez viens rentrons à l'intérieur, Alice va nous chercher. ».

« J'arrive, part devant. ». Je chantonnai « Clair de Lune » un instant pour me calmer puis rentrai à nouveau dans la salle, rejoindre ma sœur et son fiancé.

Je les repérai facilement et m'avançai vers eux quand une petite main agrippa la mienne, une chaleur brûlante en émanait et je me tournai, sachant pertinemment à qui elle appartenait.  
« Edward ! Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ? ». Jennifer se tenait face à moi, elle n'avait toujours pas relâchai ma main et je me maudissais intérieurement d'en être content. Je la balayai du regard une seconde pour mieux voir son déguisement, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'elle portait un corset qui remontait magnifiquement sa poitrine. Elle portait un leggings en vinyle et des bottes, ainsi toute vêtue de noir, elle me rappelait un peu Sélène dans Underworld. Très sexy, vraiment trop sexy, je décidai alors de me concentrer sur son visage.

« Oui, ça peut aller et toi ? ». Elle humidifia ses lèvres maquillées de rouge et glissa un mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, cette femme avait l'intention de me tuer avant de me dénoncer à des services compétents.

« Je t'ai cherché…maintenant, je suis sûr que la soirée va être intéressante. ».

« Peut-on aller discuter quelque part ? ». Elle acquiesça de la tête, je lui montrai alors un coin reculé où se trouvaient des bancs. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je sache ce qu'elle attendait de moi, si elle avait l'intention de le dire, je devais savoir où elle en était. Ma famille était ma priorité et si elle était un danger pour eux, nous devions partir le plus rapidement possible, les humains oublient vite ce qui les dérangent.  
Elle fît un demi-tour sur elle-même et perdit l'équilibre, je la rattrapai d'une main alors qu'elle rigolait à gorge déployée.

« Désolée ! J'suis complètement bourrée ! D'ailleurs…mon verre est vide…ça ne va pas du tout ! Attends-moi là-bas, j'arrive ! ». Bon, pour le coup…la conversation sera bien moins sérieuse que je ne l'aurai espéré mais d'un autre côté, avec de la chance et un bon savoir-faire, elle me dira tout ce que je veux savoir, sans difficultés.

« Ah te voilà ! ». Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de moi et je dû la rattraper pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le côté, je la tirai un peu vers moi, l'éloignant un maximum du bord.

Elle me sourit timidement et son cœur eu un raté quand j'y répondis avec un léger sourire en coin, elle me rendait complètement dingue.

« Merci…Alors de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? ». Au moins, elle n'avait pas oublié, je passai ma main dans les cheveux, j'avais cent neuf ans et j'étais mal à l'aise face à ce bout de chou.

« Je…Ton déguisement est vraiment très sympas. ».

« Merci…j'ai eu du mal à me décider, mais après tout comme j'aime beaucoup la littérature qui touche les vampires, les séries télé, tout ça…j'me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant. ».

« Je vois…et qu'est ce qui t'as inspiré ? ».

« Comment ça ? ».

« Tu as dit à Alice que tu avais été inspiré. ».

« Oh…Haley, une élève de ma classe du jeudi m'a fait un commentaire sur « Le vampire » de Baudelaire. Tu connais ? ». Alors ce n'était que ça ? Sincèrement ? Etais-ce possible que je me sois inquiété pour rien ? Avait-elle déjà oublié l'épisode de la mi-temps ? Sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, je récitai ces vers que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,  
Dans mon cœur plaintif es entrée,  
Toi qui, comme un hideux troupeau  
De démons, vins, folle et parée,

De mon esprit humilié  
Faire ton lit et ton domaine,  
— Infâme à qui je suis lié  
Comme le forçat à la chaîne,

Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,  
Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,  
Comme aux vermines la charogne,  
— Maudite, maudite sois-tu ! ». Elle me fît un magnifique sourire qui dévoila ses crocs, me rappelant alors qui j'étais et ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Je ne devais pas m'engager sur cette pente savonneuse…  
« J'ai prié le glaive rapide  
De conquérir ma liberté,  
Et j'ai dit au poison perfide  
De secourir ma lâcheté.

Hélas ! le poison et le glaive  
M'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit :  
« Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève  
A ton esclavage maudit,

Imbécile ! — de son empire  
Si nos efforts te délivraient,  
Tes baisers ressusciteraient  
Le cadavre de ton vampire ! ».

Elle le connaissait tout aussi bien que moi apparemment, soulagé que son inspiration ne vienne pas de moi, je m'excusai auprès d'elle prétextant un besoin urgent, je devais parler à Alice. J'allai alors me lever quand sa main se posa sur mon genou, et son visage s'approcha de moi, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas une seconde tandis que son sœur accélérai de plus en plus, ratant un ou deux battements au passage. Je devais bouger, la repousser, l'éviter, lui dire quelque chose qui briserait le lien qui se tissait doucement en coulisse, pourtant…j'en étais incapable. Mes yeux firent un rapidement va et vient entre ses lèvres et ses yeux, alors que son parfum m'engloutissait entièrement, j'étais à la merci de cette fille. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres quand son regard s'agrandit de terreur, s'était-elle rendu compte de qui j'étais ? Sa main se posa sur sa bouche, elle se leva d'un bond et couru à l'extérieur. Je la suivais, inquiet quand je la retrouvai à un mètre de là où j'étais, vomissant tripes et boyaux. L'alcool fait des ravages…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : **

« Hm…ma tête. ». J'ouvrai les yeux, poussant d'une main fébrile les cheveux que j'avais devant le visage, et mastiquai dans le vent pour m'apercevoir que j'avais la bouche pâteuse. J'avais soif, mal à la tête et une envie monstrueuse de vomir, me relevant contre la tête du lit, je me frottai les yeux avant de m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas seule et surtout…je n'étais pas chez moi.

« Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant…bien dormi ? ». Edward se tenait à côté de mon lit, un plateau en main, de là où je me tenais, je distinguai une tasse fumante et un croissant.

« Bonjour, …on est où ? » . Il sourit désolé et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

« On est chez moi, tu étais dans un sacré état hier soir et comme je ne sais pas où tu habites… ». Je le regardai incrédule, il m'avait ramené chez lui, si le lycée apprenait ça, j'étais foutue.

« Oh mon dieu ! Quelqu'un t'as vu ? Si on m'a vu rentrer chez toi…le lycée… ». Affolée, je me levai rapidement du lit, chancelante je cherchai autour de moi, mes affaires…mes affaires ?!

« Ah ! ». J'étais en sous-vêtements, face à Edward, qui un sourire en coin, se tourna très lentement.

« Personne n'a rien remarqué, ils étaient trop bourrés et c'est ma mère qui t'as déshabillé, t'inquiète pas… ».

« Pou…Pourquoi je suis chez toi ? Charlène ou Judith… ».

« Elles étaient pas en état de ramener qui que ce soit, elles n'ont pas su m'expliquer où tu vivais, désolée que ça te gêne tellement…mais tu étais vraiment très malade cette nuit alors… ». Je me remettais sous les draps, histoire d'être plus décente et me raclai la gorge.

« Tu…merci. ». Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit chaleureusement puis me fît signe de manger ce qu'il m'avait apporté.

« Tu prends du lait ou du sucre avec ton café ? ». Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieur et fît une petite grimace en guise de sourire gêné.

« Je ne bois pas de café… ».

« Oh ! Tu veux du thé ? Un chocolat chaud ? ». Il se leva, pris la tasse et attendit que je réponde, mon dieu pouvait-il sincèrement être de plus en plus beau ? Son jean lui moulait les cuisses et son polo noir laissait se dessiner parfaitement les muscles de son torse.

« C'est…un chocolat chaud serait parfait…désolée. ».

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une autre tasse dans la main, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.  
« Voilà mademoiselle ! ». Il s'assit au bord du lit et me tendit la tasse, que je prenais des deux mains, par peur d'en faire tomber dans le lit. Je respirai l'odeur délicieuse du chocolat et bu une gorgeai de ce nectar, seulement je n'avais pas prévu que mon estomac ne soit pas d'accord avec cette idée. Une main sur la bouche, cela ne me pris qu'une seconde de voir la bassine qu'Edward me tendait, je lui arrachai des mains et vomi ce que je venais d'avaler, en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos.  
« Fais chier ! ».

« Tiens… ». Il était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tendais une serviette en papier tandis que son autre main se posa sur mon front, un frisson me parcourra l'échine au contact froid de sa peau sur la mienne.

« Hm… ». Je fermai les yeux de bien-être et lâchai un petit gémissement, je sentais son regard sur moi, il devait bien se marrer le petit morveux…s'occuper d'un professeur malade d'un lendemain de cuite.

« Allonge-toi…j'vais te ramener un doliprane. ». Il emmena la bassine dans ce que je pensais être une salle de bain et je pris enfin le temps de regarder la chambre. La pièce était très lumineuse, laissant voir que la maison était entourée par la forêt, Le mur sur la droite promettait mille et une promesses par sa quantité de cd de musique et de livres qui trônaient par ci par là. Le lit déposé au centre était habillé de draps couleur crème et les coussins noirs, rappelaient l'énorme pouf -où étaient éparpillées des partitions de musique-, qui se trouvait entre le lit et le bureau. Je compris alors que je n'étais pas dans une chambre d'amis.  
« Tiens prends ça et couche toi… ».

« C'est ta chambre ? ». Je pris le comprimé et le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait, mal à l'aise tandis qu'il passa la main dans ses cheveux, regardant autour de lui, probablement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien laissé trainer de compromettant à ma vue.

« Je…oui…ma mère décor la chambre d'amis alors… ».

« T'as changé les draps récemment rassure moi ? ». Dis-je une grimace de dégout sur le visage, c'était plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose, ça me faisait bien rire.

« Ah ! Ah ! Oui t'inquiète pas ! Rien ne…les draps. Enfin… ».

« J'ai compris. ».

« Tu devrais dormir un peu… ». Je secouai vivement la tête.

« Non, je devrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai assez abusé de la gentillesse de ta mère. ».

« Hey ! C'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi ! ». Riposta-t-il outré.

« Et j'ai assez profité de ta patience, merci Edward… ».

« Bien, maintenant tais-toi et repose toi…Je reviens tout à l'heure, je te ramènerai chez toi. ». Il repartit vers la porte, mais je n'avais pas envie de rester seule, je voulais profiter de ce moment pour lui parler.

« Non, reste avec moi…s'il te plaît ! ». Il acquiesça et vint se coucher sur le lit à côté de moi, passant les mains derrière la tête, il regardait le plafond, pensif.

« Tu te rappelles de quoi à propos d'hier soir ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Euh…la dernière chose dont je me souvienne…c'est qu'un type m'a embrassé pendant que le serveur préparait mon cocktail. ».

« Quoi ?! C'était quand ça ? ».

« Je…je crois que c'était juste avant que je te retrouve au banc…on s'est retrouvés assis sur un banc non ? ». Mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser à trop réfléchir à la veille, tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, je n'arrivai pas à remettre mes souvenirs dans le bon ordre.

« Oui…on a discuté de ton déguisement et puis on…tu es sorti vomir, alors j'ai cherché tes amies qui étaient très occupées d'ailleurs, ensuite je t'ai ramené chez moi. ».

« De mon déguisement ? ». Oh mon dieu, lui ai-je dit que j'avais senti que son cœur ne battait pas ? Il a dû me prendre pour une folle…mais en même temps je le suis certainement, croire qu'il est un…vampire. C'est complètement stupide, il ne fait pas peur, il est très beau mais après tout, pas mal de personnalités le sont aussi.

« Oui tu m'as raconté que l'une de tes élèves avait fait un commentaire sur un poème de Baudelaire… ».

« Oh oui ! « Le Vampire » Très beau poème… ». Je le fixai un instant et lui tendait mon chocolat chaud.

« Tiens bois…tu avais les mains froides, tu dois avoir froid. ». Il leva un sourcil surpris par le changement de sujet, puis les fronça…j'avais l'impression que nous avions une conversation silencieuse, comme si nous savions tous les deux que l'autre savait mais que personne ne voulait mettre des mots dessus. Il savait que je le mettais au défi et bizarrement il prit la tasse et bu une gorgée sans me quitter des yeux.

« Il est froid mais pas mauvais… ». Il lécha le lait qui s'était déposé sur le contour de sa lèvre supérieur et déposa la tasse sur le plateau à côté de lui. Il avait bu le chocolat, un vampire ça ne boit que du sang non ? Voilà qui réglait le problème, j'étais complètement tarée, bonne à enfermer.

« Salut vous deux ! ». Alice venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle était vraiment très belle et sa petitesse ne mettait pas du tout en doute son sex-appeal. Elle portait une tunique rose pâle avec un jean et des ballerines, son poignet droit était recouvert d'une bonne dizaine de bracelets qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Salut ! ». Edward se redressa pour s'assoir alors que je décidai de m'allonger un peu, ma tête me tourner encore, autant éviter de vomir encore une fois.

« Ca vous dit de regarder un film ? Jasper et moi allons regarder New Moon ! ». Je me relevai et la regardai un sourire narquois sur le visage, les regarder « se voir » à la télévision, un pur bonheur.

« Allons-y ! ». Je me levai doucement et me souvenais alors de mon accoutrement, Alice se dirigea vers moi avec une couverture pour m'enrouler dedans.

« Viens, je vais te prêter quelque chose ! ».

« Pas une heure Alice ! ». Prévint son frère déjà sorti de la pièce.

« Rhaa quel rabat-joie celui-là ! ». Je rigolai et suivis cette dernière dans la maison, traversant tout le couloir, nous entrâmes dans une chambre superbement décoré aux couleurs marron et crème, c'était comme de rentrer dans un moelleux au chocolat, un vrai cocon. Alice disparu dans une autre pièce et revins cinq minutes après avec des vêtements en m'indiquant la salle de bain. Une douche allait me faire le plus grand bien, j'avais besoin de me rafraichir après cette nuit. En quelques minutes, j'étais propre et habillée, rejoignant les autres dans le salon à l'étage du dessous, je contemplai les magnifiques tableaux accrochés aux murs, quand je m'arrêtai sur une toile qui m'était familière, quatre hommes d'une beauté époustouflante étaient représentés, chacun occupés à une tâche particulière. L'un lisait un livre, un autre semblait contempler le plafond, sur sa gauche l'homme le plus jeune semblait s'ennuyer et regardait sa main gauche, quant au dernier il regardait devant lui, son regard ressemblait à celui de Mona Lisa, il semblait vous suivre partout où vous alliez.

« Tu viens ? ». Edward m'attendait en bas des escaliers, avec un pot de popcorn et une bouteille de coca.

« Oui…désolée, j'admirai les tableaux… ». Alice et Jasper étaient déjà confortablement installés sur l'un des trois canapés du salon et attendaient patiemment pour démarrer le film. Je m'installai sur le canapé centrale et remarquai qu'Edward hésitait entre les deux canapés, puis il regarda Alice…ou peut-être Jasper, je ne saurai dire et ses lèvres vibrèrent comme s'il avait murmuré quelque chose pour lui-même. Alice souriait et son homme se racla la gorge pour cacher un rire, Edward fini par s'installer sur le canapé à côté de moi, après tout c'était normal, c'était quand même mieux d'être en face de l'écran. Au cinéma, je faisais toujours en sorte d'être le plus au milieu possible, quand j'étais petite j'avais du regarder « Anastasia » assise sur un siège qui longeai le mur de droite, parce qu'on était arrivée en retard avec ma tante et j'avais presqu'eu un torticolis.

« C'est bon, tout le monde est bien installé ? ». Demanda Alice en se calant un peu mieux dans les bras de son chéri, une pointe de jalousie me piqua, oui je ne voulais pas de relation, oui j'avais peur de retomber amoureuse, oui je ne me sentais pas prête à laisser entrer quelqu'un dans ma vie mais…bordel !! Moi aussi je voulais un homme pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Allez Alice, ne nous fait pas languir plus longtemps… ». Dit Edward de manière théâtrale, apparemment pas franchement emballé à l'idée de regarder ce film.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : **

**POV EDWARD **

« Que fais-tu ? ». Ma mère se tenait derrière moi, cherchant à voir ce que je disposai sur le plateau.  
« Je prépare le petit-déjeuner de Jennifer. ».  
« Je vois…tiens met ça, c'est plus joli. ». Elle posa un petit vase avec une orchidée dedans, ma mère et son sens de l'esthétique.  
« Maman, ce n'est pas utile ! ». Elle balaya mes mots d'un coup de main et me poussa vers la sortie de la cuisine avec mon plateau.  
« Dépêche-toi, elle doit mourir de faim la pauvre ! ». Je roulai des yeux, elle était certainement encore en train de dormir et…de ronfler, bon ok j'exagérai, ce n'était pas vraiment un ronflement et l'alcool était très certainement un facteur important…bon ok, c'était LE facteur. Jennifer ne ronflait pas, j'en étais sûr puisque je l'avais déjà observé dormir auparavant, oui je n'aurai pas dû, oui c'était mal et oui je m'en voulais…mais, je recommencerai chaque nuit, si je le pouvais. C'était le seul moment où j'atteignais presque ses pensées, elle parlait en dormant, et ces derniers temps, ses rêves avaient été très agité. 

Je remontai à l'étage quand je remarquai Jasper qui m'attendait en haut des marches, furieux. Son esprit fusait d'insultes plus inavouables les unes que les autres, il n'avait jamais été vulgaire, toujours relativement calme, mais là…j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? ». Me demanda-t-il sans desserrer les dents. Je continuai de monter les dernières marches, sans répondre et sans le regarder et je pensais à celle qui dormait dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas pu la laisser seule, dehors en train de vomir tripes et boyaux, ce n'était pas malin de l'emmener à la maison, j'en avais conscience, mais je ne pouvais plus rester loin d'elle, elle avait eu besoin de moi…tout du moins, j'en étais convaincu.  
« Elle était malade… ». Fut la seule chose que je pu lui répondre tandis que je continuai d'avancer vers ma chambre.  
« Et bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas la ramener chez elle… ».  
« Je ne suis pas censé savoir où elle vit… ».  
« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Edward, elle ne se souviendra probablement pas de la moitié de la soirée…Tu ne VOULAIS pas la ramener chez elle, accepte au moins tes sentiments à défaut d'être sincère avec les autres…J'te rappelle que je sens les choses…avant toi. ».  
Je m'arrêtai sans me retourner et penchais juste la tête sur le côté, il avait commencé à penser à Alice, évidemment.  
« Et…que sens-tu ? ».  
« Les ennuis… ». Sans répondre, je rentrai dans ma chambre, plateau en mains. Jennifer était couchée sur le dos, sa jambe gauche nue n'était plus recouverte par le drap et ses cheveux couvraient totalement le coussin où était posée sa tête. M'approchant du lit, elle se tourna sur le côté, dévoilant un peu plus sa jambe, avant de repousser ses longs cheveux.  
« Hm…ma tête. ».  
« Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant…bien dormi ? ». Elle avait la voix grave et rocailleuse, très sexy.  
« Bonjour, …on est où ? ». Elle n'allait pas aimer ma réponse, mais je me voyais mal lui mentir.  
« On est chez moi, tu étais dans un sacré état hier soir et comme je ne sais pas où tu habites… ».  
« Oh mon dieu ! Quelqu'un t'as vu ? Si on m'a vu rentrer chez toi…le lycée… ». Elle se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber le drap qui cachait tant bien que mal son corps, presque nue. Ma mère l'avait déshabillée, ses vêtements étaient sales, après avoir régurgité tout ce qu'elle avait avalé pendant la soirée. Je n'avais pas été là quand ma mère l'avais changé, un gentleman doit savoir se tenir en présence d'une dame, après tout…mais à la vue de son corps j'eu tout le mal du monde à me tourner.  
« Ah ! ».  
« Personne n'a rien remarqué, ils étaient trop bourrés et c'est ma mère qui t'a déshabillé, t'inquiète pas… ».  
« Pou…Pourquoi je suis chez toi ? Charlène ou Judith… ».  
« Elles étaient pas en état de ramener qui que ce soit, elles n'ont pas su m'expliquer où tu vivais, désolé que ça te gêne tellement…mais tu étais vraiment très malade cette nuit alors… ». Menteur !  
« Tu…merci. ».  
« Tu prends du lait ou du sucre avec ton café ? ».  
« Je ne bois pas de café… ».  
« Oh ! Tu veux du thé ? Un chocolat chaud ? ». Mais quel crétin ! Comment j'avais pu oublier un détail pareil…Je le savais qu'elle n'en buvait pas, Charlène se demandait tous les jours comment il était humainement possible de vivre sans café.  
« C'est…un chocolat chaud serait parfait…désolée. ».

Je descendais très rapidement à la cuisine et préparai son chocolat chaud, ma sœur lisait un magazine de mode et ne m'avait pas encore décroché un mot…étrange.  
« Bonjour, petite sœur… ».  
« 'Lu. ». Ok, elle avait une dent contre moi, elle aussi. Je me tournai face à elle, posant la tasse sur le comptoir central.  
« Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».  
« Tu ne veux pas que je m'approche d'elle mais tu la ramène à la maison ? Est-ce que tu te moque de moi ??! ». Je soufflai exaspéré, reprenant la tasse et reparti vers la sortie.  
« Très bien, fais comme tu veux… ».  
« Merci ! Au fait, son estomac ne va pas apprécier ça… ». Je riais doucement, tant pis pour elle…elle n'avait qu'à pas boire comme un trou sans fond.

« Voilà mademoiselle ! ». Je lui donnais sa tasse alors que je m'asseyais au bord du lit, prêt à bondir, pas la peine qu'elle salisse ma chambre non plus. Elle ferma les yeux en buvant une gorgée et j'en profitai pour récupérer la bassine dans la salle de bain et lui tendre, ne se faisant pas prier, elle me l'arracha des mains et me tourna le dos autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
« Fais chier ! ».  
« Tiens… ». Elle était d'une pâleur mortelle, j'en aurai beaucoup ri, si son état ne m'inquiétait pas autant. Soit elle était vraiment malade, soit l'alcool était vraiment trop dangereux pour son petit corps frêle. Posant ma main sur son front, je remarquai à quel point elle était brûlante, mieux valait lui donner quelque chose et qu'elle dorme.  
« Hm… ». Ma petite malade avait fermé les yeux profitant de la froideur de ma main, j'en profitai pour l'observer, être si proche d'elle était assez rare. Malgré qu'elle ne se sente pas bien, je la trouvais toujours belle. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé à force de pleurer en vomissant et ses lèvres avaient gardé une teinte rose dû au rouge à lèvres et pourtant elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique.  
« Allonge-toi…j'vais te ramener un doliprane. ».

« Tiens prends ça et couche toi… ».  
« C'est ta chambre ? ». Grillé !  
« Je…oui…ma mère décor la chambre d'amis alors… ».  
« T'as changé les draps récemment rassure moi ? ». Ma pauvre, si tu savais quand j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'embrassait une fille…enfin volontairement je veux dire.  
« Ah ! Ah ! Oui t'inquiète pas ! Rien ne…les draps. Enfin… ».  
« J'ai compris. ».  
« Tu devrais dormir un peu… ». Elle secoua vivement la tête.  
« Non, je devrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai assez abusé de la gentillesse de ta mère. ».  
« Hey ! C'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi ! ». J'avais passé la nuit à surveiller qu'elle n'était pas en train de mourir et c'était ma mère qui récupérait les lauriers ? Révoltant !  
Non, bon d'accord, elle m'avait proposé mais j'avais vigoureusement refusé. Je voulais profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie, entendre les trop rares mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres quand elle rêvait.  
« Et j'ai assez profité de ta patience, merci Edward… ».  
« Bien, maintenant tais-toi et repose toi…Je reviens tout à l'heure, je te ramènerai chez toi. ».  
« Non, reste avec moi…s'il te plaît ! ».  
« Tu te rappelles de quoi à propos d'hier soir ? ». Je m'étais installé à ses côtés, me forçant mentalement à fixer le plafond.  
« Euh…la dernière chose dont je me souvienne…c'est qu'un type m'a embrassé pendant que le serveur préparait mon cocktail. ».  
« Quoi ?! C'était quand ça ? ». Comment ça, un type l'avait embrassé ?! Personne n'avait le droit de toucher ma Jennifer…enfin j'veux dire, elle était soule…ce n'est pas… Rhaaaaa !  
« Je…je crois que c'était juste avant que je te retrouve au banc…on s'est retrouvés assis sur un banc non ? ».  
« Oui…on a discuté de ton déguisement et puis on…tu es sorti vomir, alors j'ai cherché tes amies qui étaient très occupées d'ailleurs, ensuite je t'ai ramené chez moi. ». On allait s'embrasser oui…et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas…  
« De mon déguisement ? ».  
« Oui tu m'as raconté que l'une de tes élèves avait fait un commentaire sur un poème de Baudelaire… ».  
« Oh oui ! « Le Vampire » Très beau poème… ». Elle souffla de soulagement, elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûr. M'avait-elle mentit au sujet de son…inspiration ?  
« Tiens bois…tu avais les mains froides, tu dois avoir froid. ». Apparemment oui, je la toisai un instant, j'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées mais quelque chose me disais que je n'aimerai pas ce que je lirai. Elle savait, je savais qu'elle savait…et là, elle se doutait que je savais qu'elle savait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que nous pouvions boire, autre chose que du sang j'entends, nous pouvions être souls avec de l'alcool, nous ne pouvions juste pas manger. Je pris la tasse et bu une gorgée, je voulais qu'elle voit que je relevai le défi, pour qui me prenait-elle ? Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir me coincer comme ça ? Nos sens développés à l'extrême, j'en appréciai tous les arômes…certes pas aussi appétissant que du B positif ou qu'un bon AB négatif mais ça avait son charme.  
« Il est froid mais pas mauvais… ». Je tournai imperceptiblement la tête vers la porte, Alice allait entrer.

« Salut vous deux ! ».  
« Salut ! ». Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et me cachai bien la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment…Un film de vampire. Je roulai des yeux, cette fille était impossible.  
« Ca vous dit de regarder un film ? Jasper et moi allons regarder New Moon ! ». Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Jennifer se réjouissait déjà de l'idée, le chocolat chaud n'aura pas suffit à calmer ses ardeurs…dommage.  
« Allons-y ! ».  
« Viens, je vais te prêter quelque chose ! ».  
« Pas une heure Alice ! ». Dis-je en sortant de la pièce, je connaissais Alice et les vêtements…autant commencer le film encore aujourd'hui que j'en sois débarrassé. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 :**

**  
POV EDWARD**

« Alice !! Tu te crois drôle ? New Moon ?? T'es sérieuse ? Et après on me reproche de l'avoir ramené à la maison… ». Jasper caressait le dos de sa dulcinée, il était d'accord avec moi et il avait plutôt intérêt à le dire à voix haute.  
« Mon amour, Eddie a raison…elle va vraiment finir par se douter de quelque chose à force de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille tu sais ? ».  
« Et alors ? Elle deviendra l'une des nôtres un jour et moi je veux être son amie… ». Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, pour la première fois ses paroles avaient dépassées sa pensée. Même moi, je n'avais rien vu venir.  
« Pardon ? ».  
« Tu as très bien compris…ça suffit les cachoteries, j'en ai assez…j'adore cette fille, j'ai besoin d'elle…Et toi aussi. ». Serrant la bouteille de soda que j'avais dans la main, elle explosa sous la pression de ma colère, m'aspergeant moi et une bonne partie la cuisine.  
« JAMAIS ! ». Je reparti dans ma chambre me changer avant de revenir pour tout nettoyer.  
« Laisse Edward, je vais le faire…occupe-toi de notre invitée, veux-tu ? ». Ma mère s'affairait déjà, je récupérai le popcorn et une autre bouteille de coca avant d'aller dans le salon quand je vis Jennifer contempler le tableau qui représentait les Volturis et mon père. Les avait-elle reconnus ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression, c'était étrange d'ailleurs, elle avait semblé si sensible au moindre signe jusqu'à maintenant mais semblée totalement aveugle au plus évident. La fatigue probablement…  
« Tu viens ? ».  
« Oui…désolée, j'admirai les tableaux… ». 

Jennifer s'installa sur le canapé central et j'eu soudainement un problème de taille à résoudre, m'assoir ou non à côté d'elle.  
_« Allez Edward…tu meurs d'envie de te blottir contre elle, ne te fais pas prier… »._ Alice souriait, victorieuse. Elle savait que je détestai m'assoir sur le canapé de côté mais Jennifer était sur le central et je ne voulais pas être trop près d'elle, pouvoir me concentrer sur le film serait une bonne chose. Si elle s'était installée sur l'autre, j'aurai pu la regarder à mon aise, sans qu'elle ne le remarque, quelle poisse !  
_« Eddie, accepte tes sentiments…Tu es fou d'elle, tu pourrais même l'embrasser qui sait…New Moon est plutôt romantique et tragique. »._  
« La ferme vous deux ! ». Chuchotai-je de ma voix vampirique pour être sûr que Jennifer n'entende rien, avant de m'assoir sur le canapé central, à l'autre extrémité de celui-ci, bien loin de la tentation.  
« C'est bon, tout le monde est bien installé ? ».  
« Allez Alice, ne nous fait pas languir plus longtemps… ». L'heure de vérité était arrivée, pendant deux longues heures, j'allais devoir la fermer…ne pas m'énerver contre les mièvreries de ce film à la con. Me voir…voir ma famille ainsi exposée, tout ça à cause d'une lubie complètement loufoque d'Aro…  
Je me souvenais du jour où ils nous avaient convoqués, ma famille et moi, pour nous parler de son nouveau projet.  
_« Mes amis…vous voilà enfin…il me tardait de vous voir, c'était il y a si longtemps… ».  
« Il est vrai…Aro ! Alors dis-nous…Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Que se passe-t-il ? ».  
« Marcus s'ennuie…J'ai eu une merveilleuse idée pour le divertir, pour nous divertir tous. Et vous êtes les éléments clés...".  
« Raconte nous donc ce projet… »._

C'est de là que tout était parti, que ma famille et moi devions redoubler de vigilance, jour après jour, je ne souhaitai qu'une seule chose depuis, que tout cela s'arrête, l'engouement pour cette saga de malheur.  
« _Deep into the darkness where I hide…_ ». La musique me tira de mes songes, c'était l'heure de mon « entrée »…génial. Je regardai furtivement Jennifer, elle s'était raidi à la vue de l'acteur, certes on se ressemblait…mais nous avions tous notre sosie quelque part parait-il, quelle chance que les sosies de ma famille et moi-même aient été trouvé…  
Je me décidai enfin à faire un peu attention au film, Bella suggérai une énième fois à Edward de la transformer, ce qu'elle était chiante. Insister, encore et encore, l'éternité de solitude et de recommencement perpétuelle contre une vie riche, être en vie. Bella n'avait jamais été faite pour moi dans la réalité, je ne la supportai pas et je l'évitai tant que je pouvais, heureusement elle s'était décidée à aller vivre avec les Denali, il y a quelques années. Tanya, elle au moins avait abandonné l'idée depuis tellement longtemps que j'en appréciai sa présence, surtout depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Mike lors de son séjour au Népal, quand il escaladait le Mont Everest. Ils étaient fous d'amour, j'étais heureux qu'ils se soient trouvés.

« Je suis un vrai monstre ! ». Plaisanta Jasper me sortant de ma léthargie mentale, je levai les yeux et vis alors la scène où il s'apprêtait à croquer Bella, fronçant les sourcils je soufflai.  
« Ridicule… ». Dis-je à voix basse. Cela ne pourrait pas arriver en vrai, nous ne nous nourrissions que de sang humain. Bon certes dans une tasse, pas à même le cou mais le résultat était le même, nous étions moins fragiles face à une coupure bénigne d'un humain. Nous pouvions boire du sang d'animal, ce n'était pas le problème mais vivre avec eux posait beaucoup d'inconvénients, il était bien trop risqué de nous mettre sous pression continuellement. Alors nous nous ravitaillions régulièrement à la banque de sang, contrairement aux Volturis qui eux se nourrissaient à même la source, nous étions comme des pro-végétariens. Oui, ridicule…  
Cette histoire me rappelait alors un point important, capital même. Jennifer était une humaine et moi non, peu importait les sentiments qui s'imposaient à moi, peu importait ce qu'elle représentait. Jamais nous ne pourrions être ensemble et malgré moi, j'en souffrais. Je ne serais jamais celui qu'elle attendait, son prince charmant sur son fidèle destrier, celui qu'elle regardera intensément un matin et à qui elle dira « Je t'aime. ». Mon regard se posa alors sur elle et je constatai à mon plus grand étonnement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, faisant le va et vient entre elle et l'écran. Je compris que c'était la scène de rupture entre le vampire et son amour qui la mettait dans cet état, elle dû sentir mon regard sur elle car en essuyant sa joue elle me regardait intensément. Quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé et je m'agaçai de ne pas comprendre ce que c'était, tandis que je cherchai à comprendre, je remarquai qu'elle s'approchait de moi doucement, comme si elle s'attendait que je recule à tout moment. Elle s'installa contre mon torse et posa sa tête contre mon épaule, je rabattais le plaid du canapé sur elle.  
« Merci…ce passage me fout toujours le cafard. ». Chuchota-t-elle, je mourrai d'envie de savoir ce qui la rongeai tant mais me ravisai de lui poser la question, j'acquiesçai simplement de la tête, frôlant du bout de mes doigts son avant-bras. 

« _Ce n'est pas si loin de la réalité… _». Je me tournai légèrement vers Alice, voyant en même temps qu'elle sa vision, Jennifer et moi qui courions, Rosalie qui tapotait l'épaule d'Emmett parce qu'il avait perdu un énième combat contre Jasper. Elle était vraiment l'une des nôtres, elle était mienne, sans réfléchir je grognai imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de ma belle caresser la mienne. Elle avait probablement perçu mon agacement.  
« Il en est hors de question Alice… ». Chuchotai-je à ma sœur de façon à ce que Jennifer ne m'entende pas.  
« _Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix…_ ».


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 :**

Lundi matin, 9h00 et je n'arrivai plus à trouver le sommeil, c'était une première. Je prenais donc mon petit déjeuner, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire en attendant l'heure de mon cours. J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit, ce week-end avait vraiment été étrange, être si proche d'Edward et aujourd'hui j'allai devoir faire comme si de rien était. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait rien dire, j'avais été mal à cause du film et il m'avait réconforté…mais il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si proche d'un homme.  
J'étais partie de Strasbourg pour m'éloigner de Nicolas, ma relation avec lui avait été des plus chaotiques et j'étais descendue en enfer pour lui. Il a été mon premier et unique amour, j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui, d'ailleurs…c'est pratiquement ce que j'ai fait. Et lui avait simplement tout balayé d'un geste pour une autre, une gamine dont papa et maman avait de quoi assurer la vie de leur fille et même celle de leur petits-enfants. Je n'étais plus si importante à ses yeux pour le coup, j'avais sacrifié six années de ma vie…pour rien. Tout ce sur quoi ma vie reposait, avait été une énorme mascarade, un tour de passe-passe digne des plus grands magiciens du Monde et je n'avais rien vu venir, car à mes yeux, il était l'homme de ma vie…pff, quelle vie ?  
J'enfilai un jogging et mes baskets, je devais aller courir pour me défouler, ne surtout pas aller en cours dans cet état-là. Je me fis ensuite une queue de cheval haute et pris mon Ipod pour l'enfiler dans la sacoche à mon bras.

Je courais depuis quelques minutes me dirigeant vers la forêt, de longs chemins tranquilles la traversaient et jamais personnes ne s'y promenaient. Je m'engouffrai donc entre ces arbres denses, les rayons du soleil, aujourd'hui si puissants dans la ville, faisaient pâles figures face aux grosses branches qui leur barraient la route. Une clarté paisible envahissait la forêt, et je me laissai submerger par la musique tandis que mes pas foulaient le sol sablé.  
Seulement, je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, plus je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, plus je croisai de monde, ils avaient tous décidé de se promener ou de courir, profitant ainsi du –très probable- dernier jour de beau temps avant l'hiver glacial que promettait notre région.  
Dépitée, je bifurquai hors des sentiers battus, pour continuer dans les méandres de cette forêt si abondante. Le sol était beaucoup plus difficile à arpenter, je m'étonnai de ne pas m'être ramasser parterre avec toutes les racines et les trous qui semblaient surgir de nulle part à chaque pas que je faisais. Je décidai alors de marcher, réduisant ainsi les risques de m'arracher une jambe en voulant faire ma maligne quand des mouvements au loin attisèrent ma curiosité.

Il s'agissait en fait des enfants Cullen, Jasper, Alice, Edward et même Rosalie et Emmett, j'étais certaine de les reconnaitre, pour avoir vu toute la famille, Esmée et Carlisle que j'avais rencontré dimanche avant de rentrer chez moi. Il était certain que c'était eux, la ressemble était bien trop frappante. Je me dirigeai alors vers eux pour les saluer, j'allai enfin rencontrer la famille au complet et je devais avouer que même si tout ceci était fascinant, ils n'avaient rien de vampirique. Ils n'avaient pas les yeux dorés, j'avais vu certains Cullen boire des liquides tout ce qui a de plus normaux. Non, vraiment mon envie de rencontrer la famille Cullen de la saga m'avait fait perdre l'esprit, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, le cœur d'Edward battait ce jour-là. Ils étaient aussi humains que moi. Je soufflai un bon coup et refaisant ma queue de cheval, je continuai mon périple pour les rejoindre.  
Emmett poussa alors violement Jasper qui se retrouva instantanément sur une branche de l'arbre derrière lui, à trois bons mètres du sol. J'hoquetai de surprise alors que sans que je ne vois quoi que ce soit, Jasper et Emmett se chahutaient, bougeant si vite que je n'apercevais que des couleurs. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes quand ils croisèrent les yeux furieux d'Edward, il venait de repérer ma présence. Sans demander mon reste, je couru dans l'autre sens, voulant à tout prix lui échapper, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'étais certaine de sentir sa colère glisser sur moi.  
« Jennifer !! ».

**POV EDWARD**

« Alors frangin, il paraît que t'es amoureux d'une humaine ? Ça craint… ».  
« Non Emmett, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. ».  
« C'est ça… ». Jasper rigolait tant je tentai de me défendre corps et âme –pour ce qu'il en restait- contre mes sentiments pour Jennifer.  
« _Une humaine… Pauvre type._ ». Rosalie avait toujours les mots pour vous réconforter, j'adorai ma sœur mais parfois je pourrais la baffer, oui elle m'en voulait toujours de ne pas vouer un culte à sa beauté, arrivant même à la conclusion que j'étais gay.  
« _Elle est bonne ?_ ». Je lançai un regard furieux à Emmett, si Rosalie savait la moitié de ce que pensait son compagnon, elle l'aurait probablement castré depuis longtemps…hm à la réflexion peut-être pas.  
« _T'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr_. ».  
« Ce n'est pas parce que tu en es convaincue que c'est le cas, Alice… ».  
« Si on dérange, faut le dire… ». Emmett embrassa sa belle avant de se tourner, un sourire narquois sur le visage, vers Jasper.

« Allez Jazz, à nous deux…vieux débris ! ». Emmett l'éjecta à quelques mètres de là, réjouis que Jasper s'apprête à riposter. Un bruit étrange attira mon attention, je levai les yeux au loin quand je l'aperçu, impossible. Ses yeux exorbités n'avaient pas lâché mes frères jusqu'à croiser les miens, elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et parti en courant.  
« Merde ! ». Je me lançai à sa poursuite, nous étions des idiots finis, Jennifer venait de les voir se battre sans aucune retenue, notre secret venait de voler en éclats. Je devais la rattraper, quelques enjambées et je lui parlerai, oui je devais lui parler, la raisonner, la supplier, la terroriser…tout, sauf la tuer.  
« Jennifer !! ». Une main me retenant soudainement, Alice se tenait derrière moi.  
« Laisse-la partir, Edward…elle ne parlera pas. ».


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : **

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore rattrapé ? J'avais l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Mes poumons s'apprêtaient à sortir de mon thorax, je n'avais jamais été une grande sportive, ralentissant, je regardai autour de moi. Personne, pas de vampires sur le point de me bouffer, pas d'humain en guise de témoin, pas de sentier pour retrouver la ville. J'étais littéralement perdue.  
Me laissant tomber à terre, je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, mes muscles étaient douloureux et j'avais le souffle court, si mon médecin me voyait, il ne serait vraiment pas content. Me rappelant une énième fois que j'avais un souffle au cœur et que je devais faire attention, mon cœur était presque aussi fragile physiquement qu'émotionnellement, même si d'après lui j'avais encore de longues années à vivre sans m'inquiéter. Je devais faire attention et ne pas pousser au-delà des limites que m'imposait mon corps, ce qui évidement était raté aujourd'hui.  
Ils étaient bien des vampires, des monstres. Je les avais vu de mes propres yeux et je ne pouvais plus avoir aucun doute maintenant. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Mon cerveau était totalement embrumé, je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir correctement, Edward…hier encore j'étais blottie contre lui, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en sécurité. Ouais, quoi de plus sécurisant qu'un chasseur assoiffé de sang ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore tué d'ailleurs ? Je ne voulais pas être un rat de laboratoire que l'on observe par moment de haut stress. Non, je devais me reprendre et partir loin d'ici, sauf que…je ne savais pas du tout dans quelle direction aller.  
« Mademoiselle, est ce que tout va bien ? ». Je sursautai à la voix de l'homme qui se trouvait près de moi. Il devait avoir la trentaine et au vu des vêtements qu'il portait, un survêtement bleu marine et des baskets usées, il faisait son jogging quotidien. Pouvait-il se douter un seul instant que je venais de frôler la mort, que peut-être il était aussi en danger, en voulant simplement m'aider ? Je voulu crier, lui dire de fuir, de s'éloigner de moi le plus vite qu'il puisse…mais, ma voix m'avait trahie, j'étais lâche et égoïste. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je n'étais pas prête à tout perdre, aussi pourrie soit ma vie, je ne voulais pas abandonner, pas maintenant.  
« Oui, je…j'étais perdue et… ».  
« Le sentier est à deux mètres, venez… ». Il m'attrapa par les épaules et je frissonnai à son contact, ce n'est pas ces mains-là qui auraient dû me toucher, ce n'est pas tant de douceur que j'aurai dû sentir, pourquoi n'étais-je pas encore morte ? Qu'attendait-il pour se débarrasser de moi ?  
« Voilà, on y est …allez dans cette direction. Ca va aller ? ».  
« Oui, merci beaucoup, je vais m'en sortir maintenant…au revoir. Merci encore. ». Je vais m'en sortir, je vais m'en sortir…oui, espérons-le.

Arrivée chez moi, je fermai la porte à double tour, fermai les fenêtres et les volets afin de m'enfermer entièrement. Tremblante, j'allais dans la salle de bain et allumai la lumière, mon reflet dans le miroir me fît gémir, j'avais le visage sale, les cheveux étaient emmêlaient et à peine retenus par l'élastique. Mon jogging était déchiré et tâché à plusieurs endroits, traficotant les lambeaux de tissus, je fixai mes mains ensanglantées. J'étais sûrement tombée à maintes reprises et pourtant je ne m'en souvenais absolument pas, seules les traces de mes mains abîmées prouvaient ce que je venais de vivre, mes pleures redoublèrent d'intensité.  
N'ayant plus aucune force, je décidai d'aller me terrer sous ma couette quand je me souvenais que nous étions lundi et que j'avais cours dans environ trois heures. Je pouvais ne pas y aller, dire que j'étais malade mais on me poserait des questions et je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de mentir, sans être certaine d'être capable d'avouer ce que je savais. Je retournai alors dans la salle de bain et commençai à me déshabiller, un bain allait me faire le plus grand bien. Soudainement, une douleur lancinante apparut à ma cheville gauche, je me l'étais probablement tordu en voulant sauver ma peau. Trottinant jusqu'à la baignoire, je m'asseyais et enlevai mes baskets pleines de boues ainsi que mes chaussettes complètement foutues. Elle n'avait pas trop enflée mais je me gardai bien de la reposer au sol, je terminai d'enlever mes vêtements et me couchai dans la baignoire qui se remplissait petit à petit, m'enveloppant d'une chaleur apaisante.

Installée à mon bureau, j'attendais que les élèves me rejoignent dans la salle, hésitante, angoissée. Mes mains moites tremblaient, gribouillant des formes incompréhensibles sur le calepin que je fixai avec une vivacité inquiétante. Pourquoi j'étais venue faire cours aujourd'hui ? C'était jouer avec le feu, dire à cette créature que je la défiais…et c'était totalement stupide. J'étais paniquée à l'idée de croiser son regard, pourquoi étais-je dans cette pièce vide ? Il pouvait surgir de nulle part, me tuer et sans aller en quelques secondes, personne n'en saurait jamais rien, il ne serait jamais soupçonné. Non je ne devais pas rester là, partir loin était la meilleure solution. Je me levai fébrile et tentai de rassembler les feuilles sur mon bureau quand les premiers élèves rentrèrent dans la salle en plaisantant. C'était trop tard, le peu de courage que je m'étais donné pour fuir d'ici, venait de fondre comme neige au soleil, j'étais face à mon destin…ma fin était proche.  
Tout le monde était installé, discutant, rigolant, lui n'était pas là. Alors il était simplement parti ? Ils avaient réellement l'intention de me laisser vivre ma vie, espérant que je ne dévoilerai jamais leur secret ? Regardant à travers la fenêtre, je le cherchai, il était là, il m'observait, j'en étais certaine…jamais ils ne me laisseraient. Je me tournai vers mes élèves, ne voyaient-ils pas la détresse dans mes yeux ? Non ils étaient jeunes et innocents, inconscients de la réalité des choses, ils côtoyaient la mort et le danger, chaque jour sans s'en préoccuper une seule seconde.  
« Bon-Bonjour…Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez au monde qui vous entoure, la vie, la mort, l'amour, l'amitié, le danger, la liberté…toutes ces choses qui font de notre vie, une chose si précieuse…et qu'à partir de ça, vous choisissiez un poème. Vous le commenterez chez vous et si le devoir est bon, il sera le sujet principal de mon appréciation pour votre professeur. ».  
« Peut-on en parler entre nous ? ».  
« Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à vous concerter, la communication est la base de tout… ». Tous se levèrent pour se regrouper à différents endroits de la salle de classe. Je n'aurai plus vraiment à parler le reste du temps et ça me rassurer, je sentais encore la boule au fond de ma gorge qui semblait sur le point de surgir. J'avais envie de pleurer, encore, rien ne me paraissait plus beau qu'aujourd'hui, je me rappelai à quel point j'avais souffert à mon adolescence, ma tentative de suicide. Je ne voulais plus affronter la vie, j'étais fatiguée, mais il m'avait sauvé et aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas aussi courageuse que je le croyais. Car quoi qu'on en dise, la lâcheté ce n'est pas de mourir, la lâcheté c'est de ne pas le faire alors qu'on le voudrait. La lâcheté c'est de vivre parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, parce que nous sommes impuissants face à la réalité, pas le courage de mettre fin à ses jours et pas le courage de remonter la pente.

Après la classe, je rentrai directement au bar finir ma journée de travail, avec de la chance, ça me ferai oublier ma matinée. J'aurai voulu éviter mes amis, j'aurai voulu éviter les gens, mais la vie continuai comme elle le pouvait, peu importait que j'allai bientôt mourir ou non, là je devais affronter toutes ces personnes qui viennent boire un verre entre amis, parler de leur soucis d'argent, de la dernière bêtise de leur enfants ou de la tâche que leur chien avait faite sur le tapis du salon. Mon dieu, imbéciles ignorants !!  
Il était très tard quand je rentrai enfin chez moi, je m'y enfermai aussitôt, il y faisait noir, la lumière extérieur s'y infiltrant à peine et l'atmosphère était étrange, sans allumer la lumière, je jetai mon sac à main et ma veste sur le canapé. J'avais besoin de dormir, oublier cette monstrueuse journée, demain irait sûrement mieux, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, demain devait être un meilleur jour quoi qu'il arrive.  
« Bonsoir Jennifer… ».


	16. Chapter 16

**Lol! Désolée mais il fallait bien que je coupe à un moment donné xD**  
**En espérant que la suite vous tente toujours! Et n'oubliez pas, vos reviews me permettent surtout de savoir si je suis lu ou non :) et ça fait super plaisir alors n'hésitez pas :-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**POV EDWARD**

Ne pas oublier pourquoi j'étais venue chez elle, ne pas se laisser entrainer par mes envies, mes besoins, elle était un danger pour ma famille, je devais garder ça à l'esprit et jouer mon rôle de super-méchant. Acte un, scène une, Action…  
« Bonsoir Jennifer… ».

« Bon-bonsoir…Edward. ». Elle ne bougeait plus, attendant certainement la sentence, elle devait savoir qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité. Sauf qu'en réalité, je n'étais pas là pour la tuer, je devais seulement lui faire peur, comment pourrais-je la blesser ?

« Viens t'asseoir.... ». J'allumai la lampe près de mon fauteuil, lui permettant ainsi de me voir en parti et de ne pas se cogner en venant s'installer.  
Sans un mot, respirant à peine, elle s'assit sur le canapé en face de moi, je notai que c'était la place la plus éloigné de moi, instinct de survie, certes inutile mais c'était la preuve qu'elle voulait vivre et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la situation.

« Je suis navré que tu ais assisté à ça… ».

« Non, je ne…pourquoi ? ».

« Cela devait rester un secret, pour la sécurité de ma race, aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence. ».

« Je vais mourir… ». Je ne répondais pas, ce n'était pas une question et je ne pouvais pas dire oui parce ce n'était pas vrai comme je ne pouvais pas dire non parce qu'elle ne devait pas penser que tout allait bien.

« Tu vas me mordre ? ». Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire, me souvenant de l'admiration des fans pour le Edward Cullen de la saga, leur envie si absurde qu'il les morde. Prenant cet acte comme la preuve qu'il les avait choisi elles, synonyme de l'acte sexuel lui-même.

« Non… ». Son corps se détendit, elle acquiesçait de la tête en fronçant les sourcils, elle réfléchissait intensément.

« Je n'ai pas faim…pour l'instant. ».

« Oh… ». Triturant ses mains, elle patientait, regardant à travers ses cils où je me trouvais, moi qui n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce depuis mon arrivée. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« As-tu raconté ce que tu as vu à quelqu'un ? ».

« Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! ». Sa réponse me désarçonna par sa vigueur.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que…parce que personne ne me croirait de toute façon… ».

« Probablement pas non… ».

« Et puis, je… ». Elle se leva et marchait de long en large devant le canapé, elle était prise d'un stress, passant et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent. ».

« Tu veux nous protéger ? ». Demandai-je surpris, que les autres nous protègent sans le savoir, d'accord mais elle, pourquoi ?

« Tu te la joue schizo ou quoi ? Ecoute Edward, soit tu me fais confiance quand je te dis que je ne dévoilerai jamais votre secret, soit tu me tues…mais que tu le sache, cette solution ne me plaît pas. ».  
Je me levai à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'eut le souffle coupé qu'au moment où son corps se bloqua entre le mur et le mien. Je tenais fermement sa gorge entre mes doigts, elle haletait comprenant enfin ce qui venait de se passer, une larme coula sur sa joue. Non Jennifer, ne pleure pas je t'en prie, soit forte.

« Ne soit pas si désinvolte, j'ai tué pour moins que ça… ».

« Pardon… ». Chuchota-t-elle, pinçant ses lèvres entre ses dents, sûrement pour ne pas hurler. Ses iris plongés dans les miens, son cœur semblait sur le point de s'arrêter tant l'émotion qui la submergeait, était forte.

**POV JENNIFER**

J'allai mourir, moi et mon sale caractère, j'étais si énervée contre moi-même de mettre balancée dans cette merde, que je venais de lui cracher toute ma haine au visage, l'ironie entre les lèvres, j'aurai pu sourire face à la mort si je n'avais pas eu si peur.  
Et maintenant, ses longs doigts froids tenaient ma gorge étroitement, son corps si musclé était collé au mien m'empêchant de bouger. Nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, j'en oubliai presque ce qui se passait, sentant uniquement son halène fraiche caresser mon visage brûlant de colère et de peur. S'il n'était pas si effrayant à cet instant, dans la pénombre, son visage à moitié caché de la lumière environnante, si je ne savais pas quel monstre il était, si je ne distinguai pas ses crocs, et si je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas survivre à cette nuit, je l'aurai certainement trouvé magnifique. Sa peau était parfaite, lisse, blanche et je me retenais de ne pas lui caresser le visage, je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir goûté ses lèvres. Je voulais flirter avec la mort pour me sentir vivante, son visage s'approcha encore, laissant ainsi nos bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Le voulait-il aussi ? Un grognement sourd sortant de sa gorge me fît trembler de tout mon être, il était la mort, un monstre, un animal et moi je le voulais, j'avais besoin de lui. Pourquoi avais-je attendu d'être sur le point de mourir pour comprendre que je voulais vivre et voir ce qui se passait autour de moi, profiter de cette vie qu'il m'avait été donné ?  
Je fermai les yeux quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, j'allai embrasser mon destin, pleurant sans larmes, je remerciai presque ma mort d'être venue à moi de cette façon.  
Et puis plus rien, plus de pression, plus de froid, plus de bruit, plus de lumière, j'étais seule. Me laissant glisser contre le mur, je laissai toutes mes larmes couler, criant et frappant des poings au sol.  
« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! ».

Le corps endolori, j'ouvrai les yeux pour voir que je m'étais endormi d'épuisement contre le mur. Je me levai et traversai la pièce pour ouvrir les volets, il faisait jour, j'avais passé la nuit parterre. Levant les yeux vers l'horloge dans la cuisine, je voyais qu'il n'était que 6h00 du matin, j'avais plusieurs heures avant de commencer à travailler, alors ce n'était que ça ? La vie allait simplement continuer sa route ? Je balayai l'appartement du regard, cherchant la preuve que je n'avais pas rêvé la veille mais rien…sauf une feuille, posée sur mon lit.  
C'était le devoir que j'avais demandé la veille à mes élèves, le poème choisi par Edward, un poème de Baudelaire « Spleen ».  
_Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;_

_Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,  
Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide  
Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris ;_

_Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées  
D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,_

_Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie  
Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie  
Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement._

_- Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme ; l'Espoir,  
Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir._

Alors il souffrait, il se sentait prisonnier, il avait peur mais de quoi ? Que la créature, qui se trouvait au sommet de la chaine alimentaire, pouvait-t-elle craindre ?  
« Qu'il aille au Diable ! ». Jetant la feuille sur mon bureau, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit avant de m'enrouler dans mes draps. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête et qu'on me laisse définitivement tranquille.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16:**

« Allez viens…t'as besoin de te changer les idées, t'es d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours… ». Avalant, une énième fraise tagada, je zappai de chaîne.

« Pas envie, j'préfère regarder la télé… ». Charlène se posta à côté de l'appareil, mains sur les hanches.

« La chaîne Histoire ? Vraiment ? Bouge ton joli petit cul ou je me fâche sérieusement… ». Elle débrancha l'écran et me tira par la main jusqu'à la salle de bain, m'obligeant à me doucher. Les copains voulaient sortir en boite de nuit, faire la fête, me changer les idées parce que même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, ils avaient senti que je n'allais pas bien. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de me forcer à sortir, ils étaient mes amis, les amis servent aussi à vous aider dans les moments difficiles, mais pouvaient-ils vraiment me secourir cette fois ?

« Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? ». Le reste de la troupe venait d'arriver quand je terminai de me coiffer, j'avais enfilé un jean noir déchiré aux genoux et un top qui révélait mon épaule droite et un peu mon ventre avec ma précieuse paire de Louboutin à piques.

« Oui, c'est bon ! On est parti ! ». Dis-je en récupérant mon sac à main, entendant quelques sifflements derrière moi.

« Ouah ! Notre Jenny va en briser des cœurs ce soir… ». Sourire en coin, je secouai la tête en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Frédérique.

« T'es pas mal non plus ! ». Je m'approchai alors de son oreille pour que personne ne m'entende.

« Et il ne tiendrait qu'à toi de ne pas rentrer seul ce soir… ». Il me fixa un instant puis voyant ce que je lui montrai il leva les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Ça fait des mois qu'elle te dévore des yeux… ».

« Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé sous cet angle là… ».

« Et je suis certaine qu'il y aurait bien d'autres angles vraiment très agréable à explorer… ». Lui faisant un clin d'œil, j'attrapai son bras et nous partîmes enfin pour la boite de nuit, cette soirée allait me changer les idées, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Arrivés sur le parking, je constatai qu'il y avait un monde fou à l'entrée de la boite, soudain mon enthousiasme s'envola, la perspective d'attendre pendant une heure dehors de pouvoir entrer me refroidissait bien plus que la température extérieure elle-même.  
« Sinon, on pourrait aller juste boire un verre dans un bar ! ». Dis-je totalement découragée.

« Je suis pour ! ». S'exclama Thomas en levant sa main. »

« Hors de question ! On est là, j'ai mis quatre heures à me préparer, on y va et c'est tout. ». Me menaça Charlène un doigt accusateur vers moi.

« Quatre heures pour ça ? Je porterai plainte si j'étais toi ! ». Rigola Frédérique, il n'en ratait pas une pour se moquer de sa cousine, si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il serait malheureux sans elle, je le trouverai parfois un peu dur. Charlène lui donna un coup dans le bras, secouant un peu sa main de douleur ensuite, elle était aussi fragile que moi si ce n'est plus, un rien lui laissait une marque.  
Nous nous dirigions vers la queue quand Charlène se séparant légèrement du groupe se dirigea vers les types de la sécurité.

« Hey Jordan ! ».

« Salut ! Ma belle ! Ça fait un bail ! ». Ils se prirent dans les bras et elle nous présenta rapidement.

« Allez-y passez, faites pas trop de folies et bonne soirée ! ». Je pris alors mon amie par l'épaule et la suivais vers le hall où se trouvait le vestiaire.

« Tu sors beaucoup trop, tu sais ?! ». Elle me fît un énorme sourire et me pris par la main en même temps que celle de Judith, nous emmenant à une table près de la piste de danse.

J'avais réussi à tenir une heure avant que les filles ne me trainent de force pour aller danser, les quelques verres que j'avais ingurgité faisait le reste du travail. J'avais chaud et la tête qui tournait un peu, l'alcool avait toujours eu un effet assez dangereux sur moi, les inhibitions en moins, je me lâchai complétement sur la musique.  
_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Dansant avec les filles, je laissai tout de même un type s'approcher de moi, je pouvais jouer sans pourtant le ramener à la maison après tout. Je me mis dos à lui et me déhanchai, totalement emportée par les paroles. Je regardai plus ou moins autour de moi, dans ces moments de débauches, j'aimai voir le regard des hommes, envieux et désireux d'être à la place de celui que j'avais choisi. Je savais être désirée, toutes les femmes pouvaient l'être, il suffisait d'un peu de confiance en soi, d'un regard de braise, un sourire aguicheur et d'un bon déhanché. Ainsi, à leur yeux, vous transpiriez la sexualité, il était facile après ça de leur faire faire ce qu'on voulait. L'alcool m'y aidant sérieusement, je croisai bon nombre de regard masculin, cherchant par la même occasion une autre proie à séduire, plus…concrètement. Scannant sans relâche, je repérai une proie potentielle, j'étais toujours attirée par des détails insignifiants au départ, ce qui m'amenait la majeure partie du temps à être déçue. Un petit rien pouvait attirer mon œil, une couleur de cheveux, une mâchoire bien marquée, une main ou même une paire de chaussures. M'amenant ainsi à observer mon potentiel « goûter » de haut en bas. Et là, ce fût ses cheveux, qui malgré sa couleur relativement indéfinissable de par les jeux de lumières, coiffés n'importe comment, me faisaient instantanément penser à Edward.  
Ralentissant alors mes mouvements et me défaisant de l'étreinte de l'inconnu, je cherchai plus expressément ce type, je savais que ce n'était pas lui, ne voyant aucune raison pour lui de venir ici, à part pour diner… Mais il avait disparu, je m'approchai de notre table et bu un autre shoot de vodka, l'alcool était à double tranchants. Soit vous ne buviez pas assez et étiez trop consciente de votre stupidité soit vous aviez trop bu et votre imagination vous jouait de sales tours. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir dans quelle catégorie je me trouvais, alors je bu un deuxième verre à la suite, voulant rapidement oublier que j'avais voulu qu'il soit là. Je retournai près des filles et continuai de chercher un type qui me satisferai ce soir, tant pis pour mes résolutions, au point où j'en étais, je ne pouvais pas plus souffrir. Je le regretterai sûrement demain matin mais là, je voulais m'envoyer en l'air, c'était vitale.  
_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Tournant sur moi-même pour avoir un meilleur panorama sur le gibier, mes yeux se posèrent sur un profil que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me dirigeai alors vers lui en trombe, poussant les personnes qui me gênaient au passage, je voulais le rattraper et le confronter mais quand ma main se posa sur son épaule, je sus avant même qu'il se retourne vers moi, qu'il n'était pas…lui.  
_Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe  
_  
« Salut ma belle, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? ». Mon dieu, comment avais-je pu le confondre avec Edward ? Je le regardai un instant, pas certaine que mes yeux soient très fiables et hochai négativement la tête.

« Non désolée, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre… ». Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et m'attira légèrement contre lui, une main sur mes reins.

« Mais je serai qui tu veux que je sois, je ferai ce que tu veux mon sucre d'orge… ».

« Génial, alors fais le mort et lâche moi… ». .Je m'écartai de lui et rejoignais rapidement mes amies qui souriaient au type que je venais de rembarrer.

« Laissez tomber, il est lourd celui-là… ». Elles firent une moue avant de me prendre en sandwich pour que nous dansions en rythme, les unes contre les autres, une vraie torture pour ces messieurs.

_Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah_  
Riant comme une folle, je balayai la salle du regard pour trouver les garçons quand je croisai ses yeux, je ne pouvais avoir de doute, me tromper pour des cheveux ou un profil était une chose mais son regard n'appartenait qu'à lui, il était en face de moi, à quelques mètres, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Judith m'attrapa par la taille, accentuant notre déhanché, alors sans réfléchir je me défie gentiment de ses mains et me tournai entièrement vers lui quand un type m'attrapa par la taille pour que je danse avec lui. Après tout, c'était le sexe ou la mort, autant s'amuser un peu avant de claquer.

_Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah  
_  
Je dansais avec l'autre mais je ne lâchai pas Edward des yeux, m'imaginant que mon corps ondulait contre le sien, lui ne scillait pas d'un poil. La machoire crispé et le regard noir, il attendait, il regardait…il me regardait moi, droit dans les yeux. La musique changea alors et je me décidai enfin à m'approcher de lui, marchant d'un pas sûr et félin quand je senti une douleur terrible à la tête, me plongeant alors dans le noir total.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci Mayssa, j'suis contente que Jennifer te plaise :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **

« Bien, jeudi prochain, nous regarderons un film…j'en amènerais plusieurs, vous pourrez choisir. ». Tandis que je rangeais mes affaires, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
« Oui ? ».  
« Jennifer, monsieur Perreton veut te voir… ». Edward se tenait à la porte de ma classe, il paraissait si normal, me regardant à peine, il m'attendait. Lundi, il n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le cours et j'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux depuis ce fameux vendredi.  
« Bien…je…j'arrive. ». Je finissais de tout ranger et demandai à ma classe d'attendre la sonnerie pour quitter la salle, avant de passer le pas de la porte, Edward sur les talons.  
Sans un mot, ni un regard, je traversai le couloir, je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas heureuse de le voir, il était là, moi aussi. J'avais peur, pas lui. J'avais des sentiments confus pour lui, il voulait ma mort…enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semblait jusque-là.  
« Ca va mieux ta tête ? ». Je lui lançai un regard peu amène avant d'accélérer un peu le pas, j'aurai voulu m'enterrer moi-même à cet instant.  
« Oui merci… ». Réussis-je tout de même à dire avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier menant au bureau du proviseur.  
La soirée en boite de nuit avait été une véritable horreur au final, m'obligeant encore presque une semaine après l'incident, à me maquiller plus que nécessaire. Un mec complètement bourré avait trouvé drôle de danser la Techtonik sur de la House et je mettais pris un coup de poing, m'assommant dans la foulée, juste quand je me dirigeai vers ce foutu vampire. Ça m'avait laissé un cocard pas possible sur la joue droite, me gonflant même un peu le visage en prime, comme si on m'avait gonflé tel un ballon de baudruche et que j'étais restée des heures sous un soleil de plombs. J'avais le visage bouffi, rouge, strié de plusieurs couleurs sur la pommette, un mauvais maquillage de carnaval en somme, un cauchemar.  
Et parce que le Destin a décidé que ma soirée n'avait pas été assez pourrie, le lendemain, les filles m'avaient raconté que c'était Edward qui m'avait ramené chez moi, encore une fois…promettant de passer la nuit avec moi, au cas où je ferai un malaise. J'étais énervée par deux choses pour le coup, premièrement parce que j'avais dormi toute la nuit, je n'avais pas pu en profiter pour discuter avec lui et deuxièmement parce qu'il m'avait aidé et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il avait passé la nuit dans mon appartement, pendant que je dormais, à m'observer. N'était-il pas censé me détester, ne serai-ce que par mon existence ?

« Entrez ! ». Je saluai le proviseur avant de m'asseoir à son bureau, rejointe par Edward, pourquoi restait-il ici ?  
« Mademoiselle Vesal, je vous ai fait chercher afin de savoir si vous aviez encore des problèmes avec le jeune Lee. ». Me rappelant la tête de cet imbécile quand il avait appris son expulsion de deux jours pour mauvaise conduite envers un professeur, un petit sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres.  
« Non, monsieur, aucun incident ne s'est produit depuis votre intervention. Merci. ».  
« Excellent, Excellent…voilà, Edward m'expliquait qu'il comptait faire des études dans l'une de vos universités françaises, il doit écrire quelques lettres et j'aurai aimé que vous l'aidiez à cette tâche. ». Mon estomac se serra, Edward n'avait aucun problème avec le français, il le parlait peut-être même mieux que moi encore, à quoi jouait-il ?  
« Oh, Edward n'aura aucun mal à les écrire seul, croyez-moi, son niveau est excellent. ». Je tentai du mieux que je le pouvais de me faire oublier par ce type ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres et voilà que le proviseur me demandait d'être avec lui volontairement dans une même pièce, seule…ben voyons.  
« J'aimerais tout de même avoir un superviseur, je n'aimerai pas faire…d'erreur. ». Edward me fixait intensément, je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligée d'accepter. Alors c'était son idée, hein ? Un nouveau jeu de torture pour un vampire mourant d'ennuie…n'est-ce pas merveilleux de devenir le nouveau centre d'intérêt d'un psychopathe asocial terriblement sexy dans sa chemise noire déboutonnée? Hum…tu t'égares chérie. Ne pouvait-il donc pas simplement me laisser tranquille, nom d'un chien !  
« Très bien, je t'aiderai…Edward. ».  
« Parfait, vous pouvez y aller alors, je vous laisse réfléchir pour le moment de vos entretiens. Bonne après-midi. ».  
« Vous aussi monsieur, au revoir. ».

Sortant du bureau, je marchai à vive allure vers la sortie du bâtiment, zigzaguant entre les élèves quand du coin de l'œil, je vis ce maudis vampire marchait à côté de moi.  
« Quoi ? ».  
« Rien…je vais seulement à mon cours. ».  
« Ok, bon tu te débrouilleras pour tes lettres, on sait tous les deux que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est ridicule… ». Il m'attrapa la main et mon cœur rata un battement.  
« Non, je veux que tu m'aides…j'ai besoin de toi. ». Ses yeux verts fixant les miens, j'eu l'impression un bref instant que ses paroles voulaient dire bien autre chose.  
« Bon, ben on verra ça lundi alors… ».  
« Non, ce soir, je viendrai chez toi… ». Levant un sourcil, je dégageai ma main pour croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.  
« Et qui te dis que je suis disponible ? ». Il s'approcha plus près de moi, laissant à peine assez d'espace pour empêcher l'ambiguïté à un œil extérieur. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et les couloirs se vidèrent rapidement.  
« Tu l'es… ». Je dégluti, bien sûr que je l'étais et de toute façon même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais la possibilité de refuser ou même que j'avais envie de le faire…  
« A plus tard alors… ». Murmurai-je en partant.  
« Jennifer ? ». Me tournant vers lui, je le vis s'approcher de moi très vite, trop vite même alors que ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes, j'eu à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et de lever les mains pour l'attraper qu'il avait disparu dans le couloir. Mes doigts caressaient délicatement ma bouche encore endolori par la force de ce baiser et un sourire idiot apparu. Si la mort avait ce goût-là, je voulais l'embrasser encore et encore et encore…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : **

Bien…l'appartement était rangé, j'avais pris une douche et m'étais habillée, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Ce que d'ailleurs je faisais depuis une bonne heure, marchant sans cesse dans le salon, creusant presque une tranchée dans le sol. Je regardai une énième fois l'horloge de la cuisine, il était à peine 19h00 et il m'avait bien dit ce soir. Avec la chance que j'avais, il entendait 23h00. Je m'avachi alors sur mon canapé, regardant dans le vide quand on toqua à la porte.  
« J'arrive ! ». Criai-je me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.  
« Salut…Alice. ». Une grimace bizarre sur le visage, je l'invitai à entrer, me demandant d'un coup si elle avait pu rentrer si je ne l'avais pas fait. Le souvenir d'Edward agrippé à ma gorge me répondit dans la foulée.  
« Tu es déçue…j'suis désolée, il est allé…manger avant de venir. ».  
« Oh…euh, non non…je me doutai qu'il ne viendrait pas si tôt. Je suis simplement surprise de te voir chez moi. Assis toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? ». Je m'arrêtai net, me rendant compte de la stupidité de ma question et me tournai vers elle, embarrassée. Elle venait de s'asseoir et rigolait comme une enfant.  
« Ca ira merci… ». Sourcils levés, j'acquiesçai machinalement avant de me servir une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ma mère m'avait offert une Senseo parce que « c'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon que tu dois en priver tes invités » pour que je puisse proposer du café. Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil d'en face et la regardai un instant tandis qu'elle regardait les quelques bibelots sur la commode du salon.  
« Je t'aurai bien offert mon emmerdeuse de voisine mais… ». Elle me regardait surprise, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça.  
« Désolée… ».  
« Non, non ne t'excuse pas…nous ne mordons pas les gens tu sais… ».  
« Ah…euh… ». Je fronçai alors les sourcils comprenant que trop bien ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir dans cette pièce. J'avais eu peur d'un vampire aux crocs limés.  
« On boit du sang humain mais on le cherche à la banque du sang…Edward ne te l'as pas dit ? ».  
« Non…il n'en a pas eu l'occasion, je suppose. ».  
« Je sais qu'il est venu te voir l'autre soir…nous pensions…enfin nous avions peur que tu dises la vérité et… ».  
« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends, j't'assure. C'est oublié. ». Son sourire enfantin me rappelait beaucoup Charlène, elles se ressemblaient sur certain point, au-delà du fait qu'Alice était d'une beauté époustouflante. Charlène était magnifique aussi, mais à côté de ce putain de vampire, elle s'effaçait méchamment…comme moi en fait, j'étais bien contente d'un coup que l'on soit chez moi.  
« Alice…je suis désolée d'être si directe mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».  
« Et bien je voulais te demander quelque chose, évidement j'aurai pu t'appeler vu que j'ai ton numéro de téléphone, je l'avais demandé à Charlène mais je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas que je l'ai alors j'ai préféré venir… ».  
« Tu aurais pu appeler, m'enfin c'est bien que tu sois venu aussi…qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? ».  
« Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer une journée ensemble, faire les boutiques, non pas que tu en ais besoin, tu t'en sors sans moi et venant de moi tu sais c'est un compliment mais j'me disais que ça serait amusant, une journée entre filles, entre…amies. ». C'était déstabilisant de voir un vampire mal à l'aise, elle attendait ma réponse, une moue étrange au visage, comme si…si elle était déçue, alors que je ne lui avais même pas répondu.  
« Alice, je sais pas…après ce qui s'est passé avec ta famille, j'veux dire…c'est difficile pour moi de…y'a une semaine j'ai cru que j'allai mourir et maintenant la sœur de celui que je considérai comme…comme la mort, veux qu'on soit amies. Ca va trop vite pour moi. ».  
« Oui…j'le savais…Edward est là…je vais vous laisser. ». Il apparut alors dans le salon, ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et passer par la porte ?  
« Alice…on en reparlera d'accord ? Ce n'était pas un non définitif… ». Elle souriait et lançait un regard froid à Edward.  
« A plus tard Alice… ». Dit sèchement Edward en déposant un sac à dos sur le canapé. Nous étions seuls chez moi et ce sentiment de déjà-vu me donnait la chair de poule. J'étais dos à lui, n'osant plus bouger, comment pouvais-je être si à l'aise avec Alice et tétanisée quand il était question de son frère.  
« J'ai apporté les brouillons de mes lettres, si tu veux bien les lire ? ».  
« Bien sûr, tu es là pour ça non ? ». Sans m'approcher de lui, je tendis la main vers lui pour qu'il me les donne et allai m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.  
Après les avoir toutes lues, je remarquai qu'il s'était assis à table avec moi, il me regardait, attendant patiemment mon verdict et j'dois dire qu'il avait eu raison…  
« Ca ne va pas… ». dis-je simplement en me levant pour me servir un verre de coca, je m'apprêtais à ranger la bouteille mais me ravisai en pensant à tout le travail que l'on avait à faire.  
« Tu…j'ai l'impression que c'est mon grand-père qui les a écrite…avec le dossier que t'as, tu rentreras dans l'université que tu veux, là on dirait que tu te vends pour rentrer dans l'armée…t'as que dix-sept ans et on est en 2009… ». Je lui tendais ses feuilles et croisai les bras en m'adossant contre la chaise, le jaugeant un moment avant de reprendre la parole.  
« Quel âge as-tu Edward ? ».  
« Dix-sept ans, tu viens de le dire… ».  
« Te fou pas de moi…tu fais plus que dix-sept ans, ce qui m'amène à penser que tu as été transformé a plus que ça et… tu n'as pas été transformé l'an dernier…si ? ».  
« Je te trouve bien désinvolte de nouveau… ».  
« Alice m'a dit que vous ne mordiez pas les humains…j'ai plus peur de toi… ». Le rythme de mon cœur prouvait le contraire et on savait tous les deux qu'il l'entendait mais j'avais besoin de cette pseudo-agressivité envers lui pour me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.  
« Alice…bon très bien…pose tes questions… ». Il posa les feuilles sur la table en s'assurant qu'elles étaient bien alignées les unes sur les autres, Edward Cullen était un vampire maniaque.  
« Euh…quel âge as-tu ? ».  
« J'ai dix-sept ans…ou cent neuf ans, tout dépend de la personne en face de moi.».  
« Tu fais plus vieux… ».  
« Je trouve qu'un siècle, c'est déjà pas mal… ».  
« Tu…bon, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de similitude avec la saga ? ».  
« Beaucoup trop à mon goût… ».  
« Comment est-ce arrivé ? J'veux dire…c'est un vampire qui a vendu la mèche ? ».  
« C'est compliqué, Jennifer… ».Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que je prenne cette direction, je devais trouver rapidement quelque chose d'autre avant qu'il ne décide qu'il était temps de parler d'autre chose.  
« Très bien…Vous n'avez pas les yeux dorés ou rouge…j'ai vu tes crocs, vous avez aussi du venin ? ».  
« Non… Anne Rice est plus proche de la vérité…».  
« Ok et à moins que mon cerveau ne m'ai joué des tours dû au fait que Jasper a sauté à trois mètres du sol, vous ne brillaient pas au soleil… ».  
« Non, on le supporte assez bien…pas trop longtemps quand même, il finit par nous tuer à long terme… ».  
« Ouais…mais tu trouves que y'a des ressemblances quand même ? J'veux dire bon…les noms, les physiques…ok mais à part ça…oh mon dieu ! Et les Quileutes ? Ils… ». Apprendre l'existence de vampires m'avait tellement retourné que j'en avais presque oublié les loups…  
« Oui, ils existent…mais ils ne se transforment pas uniquement en loups, ils peuvent…bref, la différence c'est qu'ils n'en ont pas après nous, c'est propre à l'histoire ça. ».  
« Super…t'en a d'autre comme ça ? Il existe quoi encore ? Dracula ? Lestat ? Lucian ? Oh je sais…Sélène. Ou peut-être des sorciers ? Attends…vos dons ? Vous les avez ? ». A cette pensée, je devins blême, s'il pouvait réellement lire dans les esprits des gens, j'étais foutue…mais ça ne devait pas être le cas, il m'aurait déjà tué…peu importait qu'il soit humain ou non, il ne laisserai pas une folle comme moi, vivre.  
« Je ne les ai jamais rencontré personnellement…donc je ne sais pas, mais qui sait…peut-être ont-ils pu être plus discrets que nous et ça expliquerai les romans. Pas de sorciers à ma connaissance et pour les dons…oui nous les avons bien… ». Mes yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes et un son indéfinissable sorti de ma bouche.  
« Mais…je ne t'entends pas. ».  
« Comme Bella ? Et elle aussi, elle existe ? ».  
« Oui comme Bella et oui, c'est un vampire d'une soixantaine d'années. ».  
« Incroyable…tu sais…quand je disais qu'elle m'énerve…je…et puis à ton sujet… ».  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et j'ai dit qu'il y avait des ressemblances…pas que c'était moi. ». Il leva les yeux vers moi et sans que je comprenne comment, nous éclations de rire à l'unisson, me permettant enfin de me détendre un peu. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je rigolerai avec un vampire dans ma cuisine, j'avais d'ailleurs de la chance qu'il soit aussi séduisant, avoir Dracula aurait fait un peu désordre quand même…  
« Les Volturi ? ». demandai-je reprenant mon souffle.  
« Oui ».  
« Les Denali ? »  
« Oui ».  
« Renesmée ? ».  
« Non. ».  
« Hum, dommage…elle aurait été à croquer… ». Edward rigola de plus belle alors que je comprenais à peine la plaisanterie que je venais de faire, il fallait vraiment que je travaille mes expressions courantes… 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 :**

POV EDWARD

« Tu l'as embrassé ? ». C'était au moins la vingtième fois qu'Alice me posait la question depuis que j'étais revenu de chez Jennifer, avant-hier soir. La soirée s'était extrêmement bien passée, nous avions beaucoup ri, me donnant même l'impression durant ces quelques heures, de n'être qu'un homme en compagnie d'une merveilleuse femme. J'en avais oublié -ou presque- l'odeur délicat de son sang, appréciant son rire franc et les mimiques de son visage quand elle tentait de se calmer. Elle avait de l'humour, tantôt subtile et agréable tantôt qui me montrait à quel point elle s'entendrait bien avec Emmett. Un sourire niais sur le visage, je revenais à la réalité, tiré de mes songes par des gestes ridicules de ma sœur, s'égosillant à me demander ce qui m'étais passé par la tête et ce qui s'était passé je cite « ex-ac-te-ment ».  
« Pour quelqu'un qui voit l'avenir, t'as pas vu grand-chose… ». Me lançant un regard lourd de sens, elle but une gorgée de son nectar qu'elle venait de se servir avant de me répondre.  
« Raconte-moi ou j'appelle Emmett… ».  
« On parle de moi ? ». Demanda mon frangin qui était entré par la baie vitrée menant au jardin.  
« Jennifer vient à la maison demain… ». Dit Alice, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Emmett se tourna alors vers moi, un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
« Pas de cochonneries sous mon toit, compris fiston ? ».  
« Dégage ! ». Répondis-je, lui balançant le premier truc qui m'était tombé sous la main, soit le livre de biologie.  
« Alors tu la fais venir ici hein ? ».  
« En fait, …c'est elle qui a demandé, pour te voir…elle veut te parler. ».  
« Je sais, je sais…j'ai hâte ! ». Elle sautillait dans tous les sens en sortant de la cuisine. Demain allait être une longue, très longue journée.

Après avoir fini les devoirs de biologie, je me dirigeai vers mon piano que je n'avais pas touché depuis quelques semaines. J'étais inspiré, laissant mes doigts glisser sur les touches de l'instrument, j'écoutai comme un spectateur la musique qu'y se jouait un peu à mon insu puis rejouant certains passages d'une main, j'écrivais les notes sur une partition. J'avais plus composé en trois mois qu'en un siècle d'existence, l'entrée –plutôt fracassante- de Jennifer dans ma vie m'inspirait peut-être un peu trop. Rangeant les partitions, je regardai Rosalie s'asseoir à mes côtés, pianotant quelques notes de musiques qu'elle avait apprise à force de me voir jouer.  
« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi j'étais une garce égoïste et sans cœur dans la saga… ».  
« Tu…Elle n'est pas vraiment une garce, ce n'est qu'une carapace pour se protéger. ».  
« Hm… ».  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rose ? ».  
« Je crois que ça me plairait d'avoir une nouvelle amie… ». Je me figeai un instant, surpris par ses paroles.  
« Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Esmée me regarde déjà avec des yeux pleins d'espoir…papa sera forcément de l'avis de maman, je n'avais plus que toi. ».  
« Je suis désolée Edward mais avoue qu'elle t'attire, et même si l'idée d'avoir une humaine dans les parages ne me plaît pas -pour des raisons plus qu'évidente- je serai ravie que tu ne sois plus seul et avoir une nouvelle amie ».  
« Rosalie... ».  
« Je suis sérieuse…tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre, Bella n'était pas la bonne mais Jennifer l'est peut-être… Réfléchis-y. Evidemment frérot, si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit…je te démembre. ». Un petit sourire en coin, j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement bref.  
« Cela va sans dire. ».  
« Bien, à plus tard. ».

Retournant au salon, je retrouvais mes frères en train de jouer à la console et me joignais à eux.  
« Allez Eddie, une petite partie que je te mette une raclée ? ». Emmett jouait des sourcils en me tendant une manette.  
« Tu y joues tous les jours…c'est clair que j'vais perdre. ».  
« Je n'utiliserai qu'une main pour t'aider ! ».  
« Crétin ! ». D'habitude Emmett n'aimait pas jouer avec moi, entendant ses pensées, je savais toujours ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je me demandai soudainement pourquoi il faisait un effort ce soir alors qu'Alice nous rejoignait, visiblement contrariée.  
« On a un problème… ». Dit-elle en se postant devant l'écran pour mieux capter notre attention.  
« Oh Alice ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! ». S'insurgea Emmett, Jasper s'approcha instinctivement d'elle, quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, Alice me fixait de ses prunelles, elle était terrifiée.  
« Quoi ? Quoi ? ». La tête d'Emmett faisait la navette entre nous, cherchant une réponse sur nos visages, je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait la vision d'Alice, un mauvais sentiment de déjà vu…  
« Aro…il vient ici. ». Un mauvais souvenir me revient alors.  
_« Aro…vous m'avez fait mander ? ». Il était seul dans la bibliothèque, assis sur l'un des canapés en velours bordeaux, un manuscrit entre les mains.  
« Edward, oui…je voulais discuter avec toi. Prends place… ». Dit-il en me montrant un fauteuil en face de lui.  
« Je vous écoute. ».  
« J'ai appris que tu avais trouvé la tua cantante…».  
« Oui…c'était il y a longtemps. Elle est morte… ».  
« Tu ne lui as pas résisté…un champ mélodieux, n'est-ce pas ? ».  
« Oui… ». Je serai les poings à ce souvenir, j'avais trahi la confiance de Carlisle, j'étais devenu ce monstre que je redoutai de redevenir et je m'efforçai, chaque jour un peu plus de me racheter, sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait pardonner ça.  
« Edward… ». Cette voix m'avait fait tressaillir, me tournant alors…je croisai ses yeux…pourtant si différents à ce jour. Elle était là, en face de moi, plus belle que jamais, me souriant.  
« Bella… ». Elle s'approcha d'Aro, prenant sa main pour la baiser, signe d'allégeance.  
« Elle était bien trop précieuse… ». Plongé dans ses prunelles, je me sentais attiré, un bourdonnement m'empêchant toute concentration, je n'entendais que ses pensées…pour la première fois. Soudainement, elle lâcha prise me permettant ainsi de revenir à la réalité.  
« Comment va Stephenie ? ». Me demanda-t-il alors.  
« Bien…Damon s'en occupe. Tout semble marchait comme vous le souhaitiez… ». Répondis-je simplement.  
« Parfait ! Bien nous allons nous sustenter…tu te joins à nous ? ». Je refusais poliment avant de retourner dans ma chambre, elle n'était pas morte…tout du moins pas au sens stricte du terme. Je me demandai alors ce que ça changeait pour moi…_

Aujourd'hui, j'avais la réponse…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20 : **

« Alors Jenn' quel âge as-tu ? ». J'étais assise au salon, entourée de cinq vampires, sachant qu'Esmée était dans la cuisine, il ne manquait plus que le Docteur Cullen.  
« J'ai vingt-deux ans… ». Buvant une énième gorgée de mon soda, je les regardai tour à tour, ce qui me troublait le plus ce n'était pas tant qu'ils étaient des vampires, non c'était juste que j'avais peur de dire une connerie…bon et aussi qu'ils aient un peu faim…  
« Hot ! ». Emmett fît un clin d'œil à Edward qui grogna doucement dans sa direction, l'amenant à rigoler tous seul.  
« Elle pourra t'apprendre des trucs… ». Edward se figea, crispé, il me jeta un coup d'œil.  
« Je lui donne des cours de langue Emmett…rien d'autre. ». Je pris alors conscience du double sens de ma phrase, Edward allait bientôt m'arracher la tête.  
« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… ». J'acquiesçai levant les sourcils pour approuver, il n'avait pas totalement tords dans l'absolu…  
« C'est certain…je suis son professeur après tout. ». Riant franchement, il tapota l'épaule de mon élève.  
« J'adore cette fille...si tu n'en veux pas…je l'a prends comme animal domestique. ». Rosalie lui donna un coup sur la tête. Au-delà de leur beauté époustouflante, j'étais impressionnée de voir à quel point ils formaient des couples si…normaux.  
« Bon viens…allons dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille… ». Me dit alors Edward en me montrant les escaliers.  
« Mettez de la musique…j'veux pas faire des cauchemars cette nuit… ».  
« On est pas des lapins d'élevage Emm'…suffit pas d'une piaule pour qu'on se reproduise ! ». Cracha Edward. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se détende.  
« Ah non ? Dommage… ». Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, poussant les vampires dans un fou rire incontrôlable sauf Edward…évidemment. Me mordant la lèvre pour me punir d'avoir ouvert ma gueule, je le suivais d'un pas hésitant dans les escaliers, jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Bon on reprendra ça lundi ? ». Me demanda Edward, après une heure de boulot.  
« Euh…non, je rentre chez moi pour les fêtes…je reviendrai après mon anniversaire. ».  
« Oh…oui bien sûr…et c'est quand ? Ton anniversaire. ».  
« Le 10 janvier…je rentrerai quelques jours après. ». Il se leva et rangea ses affaires sur son bureau, je le regardai un instant, cherchant à comprendre l'attirance que j'avais pour lui. Je ne souhaitai qu'une chose c'était passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et reconquérir ses lèvres.  
« Edward… ». Murmurai-je en me levant du lit, où j'étais assise.  
« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé si c'est pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? ».  
« Simple moment d'égarement. ». Répondit-il sans même me regarder, toujours dos à moi alors que je m'approchais de lui doucement. Une main sur son dos, je la laissai glisser jusqu'à son épaule alors que je passai devant lui, réduisant toujours plus l'écart entre nous. Lui ne bougeait pas, je me relevai sur la pointe des pieds et approchai mes lèvres des siennes, attendant qu'il fasse le reste.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Murmura-t-il, une main après l'autre je pris les siennes pour qu'il m'entoure la taille.  
« Je m'égare… ».  
« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… ». Un doigt sur sa bouche, je m'approchai encore plus près, humidifiant par anticipation mes lèvres. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa mâchoire alors que nos bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, un baiser doux, chaste, timide. Il resserra alors son étreinte pour l'approfondir, caressant du bout de la langue ma lèvre inférieure, je me laissai totalement emporter par la sensation quand elle caressa la mienne. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, il me souleva alors pour que mes jambes entour sa taille quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Alice, complètement confuse.  
« Oh pardon ! ». Dit-elle en refermant la porte immédiatement, je me reculai quand il me reposa, me raclant la gorge pour cacher mon sourire alors qu'Edward, gêné se passait une main dans les cheveux en regardant autour de lui. On toqua alors à la porte et Edward, levant les yeux au ciel l'ouvra à la volée, sa sœur se tenait devant lui, les mains derrière elle, cachant très mal un sourire victorieux.  
« Je voulais parler avec Jennifer…mais j'attendrai. ».  
« Non, on a fini…j'arrive. ». Dis-je en prenant mon sac à main, je passai devant lui et m'arrêtai à son niveau.  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de cours de langue enfin de compte… ».  
« Et encore tu n'as rien vu… ». Je lui souris, amusée et heureuse qu'il réponde à ma petite pique puis rejoignais sa sœur dans sa chambre.

« Oh je suis tellement désolée ! ». S'exclama Alice alors que je fermai la porte derrière moi.  
« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas…il ne voulait même pas m'embrasser au départ. ».  
« Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de le faire sous la contrainte ! ». Je riais de plus belle, m'asseyant sur le pouf près de son lit.  
« Alors ?… ». Elle s'était assise en face de moi, attendant que je parle. C'était moi qui voulait lui parler à la base, c'était pour ça que j'étais venue…à la base. Sauf que maintenant je n'arrivai pas à me sortir Edward et ses lèvres de ma tête.  
« Alors… ».  
« Mon frère te plait hein ? ».  
« C'est un euphémisme… ».  
« Qu'on soit des vampires ne te gêne pas ? ».  
« Je ne sais pas en fait…quand je vous regarde…je me rends bien compte de la réalité mais je suis terriblement attirée par lui et ça me fait peur…je sais que c'est votre nature de vampire qui fait qu'il est si spécial à mes yeux, mais il y a autre chose que je ne définis pas. ». « Alors…on est amie ? ».  
« Oui…je crois qu'on l'est…ma réaction était peut-être excessive…on verra bien ou tout cela nous mène… ». Acquiesçant à mes révélations, elle sembla réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide.  
« Alice ? ». Elle leva un doigt en l'air pour que j'attende une seconde, je devinai ainsi qu'elle avait une vision. Je trouvai ça étrange et fascinant d'assister à un tel spectacle, elle semblait totalement déconnectée du monde réel et pourtant elle savait que j'étais là, elle m'entendait l'appeler.  
« C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ! ». S'écria-t-elle soudainement me faisant sursauter.  
« Euh…oui dans un mois et demi environ…t'as vu mon anniversaire ? Tout se passe bien ? J'aurai des cadeaux ? Non attends…j'veux pas savoir ! ».  
« Tu es sûre ? Bon, c'est toi qui vois… ».  
« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? ». Faisant non de la main et de la tête, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour attraper son sac à main.  
« Allez…On va faire du shopping, tu dois être la plus belle le soir de ton anniversaire ! C'est une soirée spéciale…il te faudra donc une tenue exceptionnelle ! ».  
« Euh, non Alice, j'peux pas me le permettre, avec le voyage…j'ai pas les moyens. ».  
« Tutute…c'est mon cadeau ! Bouge-toi allez ! ». Evidemment j'adore les cadeaux alors je n'allais pas refuser, mais c'était gênant tout de même, toute cette attention et l'affection que je sentais d'Alice à mon égard. Elle agissait comme si on se connaissait depuis des années, comme si c'était naturel, j'attrapai mon sac et la suivais jusqu'à sa voiture, une jolie Porche Cayman S blanche. Belle, petite, des courbes magnifiques et arrondies, juste en la regardant on sentait les chevaux sous le capot, énergique comme sa maitresse.

Le lendemain midi, j'étais à l'aéroport avec ma petite bande, je rentrai chez moi pour les vacances et ils avaient tenu à m'accompagner pour me dire au revoir correctement.  
« Allez ! Faites pas cette tête, je reviens bientôt ! ».  
« T'aurais pu revenir pour Nouvel An franchement ! ». Ronchonna Judith, accrochée bras dessus, bras dessous avec Fred.  
« Désolée, mais ma meilleure amie m'a supplié de rester pour mon anniversaire alors… ».  
« Oh oui et ton anniv' ! Non mais là…pff. ».  
« On le fêtera quand je rentre ok ? Allez je dois filer…câlin général ! ».  
« Appelle quand t'es arrivée ok ? ». Me susurra Charlène en m'étreignant.  
« Promis ! ». Je filai ensuite pour monter dans l'avion, je n'étais pas spécialement enchantée de rentrer, j'allai être loin de mes nouveaux amis, loin de mes vampires, oui…MES vampires. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de rentrer en France en vérité mais excitée aussi, revoir mes amis allaient sans aucun doute me faire du bien même si je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'y attendait. J'avais beau aimé les surprises…je le sentais mal ce retour au pays.  
Une fois installée à ma place, je mis mes écouteurs et sorti mon bouquin « Sexe, Diamants et plus si affinités… ». Un titre prometteur…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : **

**POV ISABELLA**

_5 ans plus tôt…_

_Voilà bien des années que j'étais un vampire, transformée par Aro après qu'Edward est succombé à mon parfum. Il était comme un père pour moi, même si dans la forme nous étions bien plus qu'un père et sa fille. Il était mon maître, mon ami, mon amant…  
Seulement je sentais depuis quelques mois, la solitude me ronger et de ce fait je ne pensais qu'à Edward, me demandant encore pourquoi il m'avait rejeté. Quand je l'avais rencontré la première fois, mon attirance pour lui m'avait d'abord fait peur, c'était comme une évidence pour moi qu'il était mon âme sœur…comment avais-je pu me tromper à ce point-là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti la même chose ? J'étais intelligente et plus belle que jamais depuis ma transformation, tous les hommes qui croisaient ma route me le montraient, bien sûr c'était dû à ma condition, bien sûr qu'il y avait plus belle vampire que moi, comme cette maudite Rosalie mais après tous nos beautés n'étaient pas comparables. Elle était une Reine des glaces quand je brûlai les lieux par ma seule présence. S'il lui avait résisté à elle, n'aurait-il pas dû succomber à mes charmes ?  
J'étais enfermée dans ma chambre depuis des heures à cause de ce foutu soleil, je décidai donc d'aller me promener en ville dès que l'étoile de jour se fût couché. Ainsi parcourant les rues de par les toits, j'inspirai les merveilleuses odeurs des habitants de Volterra qui me donnaient de plus en plus soif. Après plusieurs heures de balade, un parfum saisissant attira mon attention, doucement je m'approchai d'une cour privée, un homme découpait un porc, délicatement, soigneusement et si précisément que j'eu à penser qu'il était chirurgien.  
Il était plutôt grand, svelte et élancé. Des cheveux assez courts noirs et si je ne distinguai pas ses yeux, je les imaginai aussi noirs que l'ébène. Les manches retournées jusqu'au coudes laissaient deviner une musculature à faire pâlir de jalousie la gente masculine, et ses longs doigts n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'Edward.  
Concentré sur son art, il ne remarqua pas ma présence au-dessus de lui, je l'entendais murmurer pour lui-même, chaque muscle, chaque nerf et chaque os qui lui venait à découvrir, j'assistai à son entrainement et j'étais totalement fascinée par ses gestes fluides et calculés.  
Le sang de l'animal avait presque totalement recouvert l'odeur délicieuse de cet homme qui me torturait sans le savoir, je comprenais alors ce qu'Aro avait tenté de m'expliquer à propos d'Edward et moi. Cet inconnu inconscient du monde qui l'entoure était « mon chanteur », son sang, douce promesse m'appelait, pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me résigner à le tuer. Je voulais continuer à profiter de ce spectacle éternellement, posant son instrument il glissa hésitant le bout de ses doigts sur le lit rouge qui entourait l'animal. Il passa le reste de l'heure assit sur une chaise à observer le sang couler le long de sa main._

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Voilà plusieurs semaines que tu pars chaque soir, je ne sais où… ». Aro se tenait face à moi, les yeux plongés dans un manuscrit. Seulement, je n'avais aucunement envie de partager cela avec lui, cet homme était mon secret, mon paradis dans mon éternité, je le voulais tout à moi et rien qu'à moi.  
« Je vais simplement me promener Aro…rien de plus. ». Lui souriant, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, son regard dans mon dos quand au dernier moment, voyant qu'il avait détourné le regard, je bifurquai et m'enfuyais vers l'humain.  
Comme à mon habitude, je m'installai sur le toit qui surplombait son jardin privatif, les murs aux couleurs sable envahi par de gigantesques plantes, plus florissantes les unes que les autres. L'odeur de chlorophylle mélangée aux effluves de sang de l'animal me transportaient, ainsi comme dans un état de transe, j'observai patiemment chacun de ses mouvements si minutieux. A force, j'arrivai même à énumérer, tout comme mon professeur improvisé, les muscles et les os du mammifère.  
« Isabella, que fais-tu ici ? ». Sans détourner mon regard, j'intimai à mon visiteur de s'installer à côté de moi et lui montrai l'humain.  
« Mon maître, pardonnez-moi, mais cet humain est si fascinant pour moi que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir le voir chaque nuit. Son sang m'appelle mais bien moins que son art et si vous l'écoutiez quelques minutes, vous verriez un être doué d'une intelligence invraisemblable, son âme est si sombre. Il est magnifique, je le veux pour moi…je vous en prie. ».  
« Et bien Bella, je ne te savais pas si torturée… ». Il me regardait les sourcils froncés, comprenait-il seulement l'attraction que cet humain exerçait sur moi ? Humaine, j'étais si fragile, si pure et innocente mais depuis que je l'avais rencontré, mon monde ne faisait que se déformer de plus en plus. Toutes mes croyances, mon envie de ne pas être un monstre, être végétarienne comme Edward…tout ceci me paraissait si absurde et si loin de moi aujourd'hui, c'était comme si je me révélai enfin à moi-même, et c'était une sensation délicieuse…Edward avait-il senti tout ça avant moi, avait-il vu la noirceur dans mon cœur qui grandissait avec les années ? Comment aurait-il pu ? J'étais égoïste et je le voulais pour moi, pour l'éternité.  
« Soit…fait donc comme tu as envie, mais reviens-moi. ». Il caressa doucement ma joue et soudainement je ne souhaitai plus que ses mains me touchent, je refoulai un frisson de dégout et lui souriait en acquiesçant.  
Pour la première fois, je me décidai à aller le voir pour lui parler, je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui. Je descendais donc de mon perchoir, atterrissant directement dans la cour, face à lui. Il ne sursauta pas, ne trembla pas, il continuait simplement son œuvre avant de déposer son couteau sur la table à côté de la tête de l'animal.  
« Je me demandai quand tu viendrais me parler…Tu es bien plus belle que je ne l'imaginai... ».  
« N'as-tu donc pas peur de moi ? ». J'étais impressionnée par son contrôle et son assurance, quelque chose chez lui, aussi fascinant soit-il, n'était pas normal…même pour moi.  
« Comment peut-on avoir peur de la mort quand on l'impose soit même à d'autre ? En vérité, je t'attendais depuis bien longtemps, je te sentais tu sais…je t'ai rêvé tellement de fois que je désespéré de te voir un jour…Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il ne savait pas quand tu viendrais mais il m'a dit que c'était inévitable. Tu es mon Destin, tu changeras ma vie, tu m'amèneras à un niveau supérieur. C'est parfait, je le sais…». Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me racontait, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, l'avoir pour moi.  
« Quel est ton nom ? ».


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : (1****ère**** partie)**

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, c'était mon anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, j'avais vingt-trois ans, j'étais célibataire et je vivais en Irlande pour une période indéterminée. J'avais de nouveaux amis, fais des rencontres vraiment improbables et j'allais le fêter dignement ce soir en boite de nuit avec mes amis français. Un bilan plutôt positif quand on le comparait à mon passé assez compliqué et déprimant.  
Nous avions déjà bien entamé la journée quand je recevais un énième message de Pauline pour me souhaiter –encore une fois- mon anniversaire et pour s'assurer que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour la préparer –elle- chez moi. Elle semblait plus stressée que moi par cette soirée et ça m'inquiétai un petit peu d'ailleurs, elle avait prévu un truc, j'en aurai mis ma main à couper.  
Sans plus attendre, je filai prendre un bon bain, rien de tel pour vous détendre avant une longue soirée de folie. Tandis que je jouai avec la mousse parfumée, je pensai à Edward et à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment, il était dix-sept heures et nous étions samedi. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait de ses samedis après-midi, quand vous avez l'éternité à quoi pouvez-vous bien vous occuper ? Une partie d'échec ? Un livre ? Jouait-il du piano ? Je regrettai soudainement de ne pas avoir était plus curieuse à son sujet, en dehors de son rapport avec la saga.  
« Chérie…Pauline est là. ».  
« Ok, j'arrive. Merci maman. ». Mon moment de relaxation étant écourté, je sortais de là à regret, j'allai devoir m'occuper –et- de mon amie et de moi…et je ne savais même pas ce que j'allai porter.

« Bon t'es prête ? On peut partir ? ». Je passai un dernier coup de mascara et m'inspectai discrètement en prenant mon sac à main, Pauline tapait du pied, bras croisés.  
« Hey, j'te signale que si tu m'avais pas fait recommencer ton maquillage trois fois, on serait pas en retard ! ». Me défendis-je en descendant les escaliers, yeux rivés sur les marches pour ne pas me casser la gueule quinze marches plus bas.  
« Tu t'enflammais à chaque fois aussi…j'ai pas les yeux aussi grands que toi, moi… ».  
« Et j'suis pas maquilleuse, moi ! Alors la prochaine fois…tu te démerdes ! ». Un clin d'œil et un énorme sourire après, je fermai la portière de la voiture et mis ma ceinture. Nous allions rejoindre quelques amis au restaurant avant de rejoindre le reste du monde en boite de nuit. J'avais choisi un japonais, d'abord parce que j'adorai ça mais aussi pour que ça ne soit pas trop lourd et que je ne vomisse pas partout en pleine soirée, oui…j'étais prévoyante.  
Nous y arrivâmes assez rapidement, coupant le moteur, Pauline enleva sa ceinture et se racla la gorge.  
« J'ai invité…un ami, ça t'embête pas ? ».  
« Bien sûr que non, c'est qui ? Je le connais ? ».  
« Non, je ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines, mais on s'entend bien, alors… ». J'acquiesçai et lui caressai le bras pour la rassurer, c'était une écorchée vive en matière de relation amoureuse, s'il y avait un salaud dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, il était inévitablement pour elle. J'avais eu peur qu'elle finisse par abandonner pour rester définitivement seule, mais elle me surprenait à chaque fois qu'elle remontait en selle, donnant toujours une nouvelle chance au type qu'elle rencontrait. J'espérai qu'il soit le bon celui-là, n'étant pas certaine qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de bonne volonté dans la conquête de l'homme parfait ou potentiellement convenable…  
Saluant mes amis, je me tournai enfin vers celui que je ne connaissais pas et que je supposai donc être l'ami de Pauline.  
« Jenn', je te présente Gabriel…Gabriel, Jennifer ma meilleure amie ! ». Il était bien plus grand que moi et était d'une très grande beauté, je l'observai un instant, dépassant même la limite de la politesse, nos regards ne semblaient plus vouloir se défaire. Je me surprenais à voir des vampires partout maintenant, voilà qu'un homme digne des plus beaux mannequins se présentait à moi et je le soupçonnai d'emblée qu'il soit un vampire. Tout ceci devenait bien trop ridicule à mon goût, je me raclai la gorge, défaisant au passage notre connexion et lui fît un sourire timide.  
« Enchantée ! Bon on y va ? Je meurs de faim ! ». J'attrapai le bras d'une amie présente, Caroline, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas jeter de regard à cet inconnu. Quelque chose me dérangeait et me fascinait chez lui, c'était comme si je savais qu'il était à moi, qu'il m'était destiné et je trouvai cette sensation vraiment désagréable. Et cela pour deux raisons, l'une parce que c'était complétement idiot, il était présent pour Pauline et jamais je ne me mettrai entre eux et l'autre parce qu'une partie de moi savait qu'il n'y avait qu'Edward qui comptait à cet instant. Mais c'était comme si je n'avais pas le choix, c'était frustrant et très déstabilisant.  
« Alors Gabriel, d'où viens-tu ? ». Demanda Stéphane, assis à ma gauche, pendant que nous nous servions sur le tapis roulant.  
« Je suis né à Strasbourg mais mes parents sont d'Italie. ».  
« Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? ».  
« Je suis en fac de médecine… ».  
« Waouh ! Pas trop difficile ? ».  
« Je m'en sors plutôt bien…mon père est boucher… ». Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que nous continuions notre repas, discutant ainsi de tout et de rien.  
« Bon dis-nous tu repars quand en Irlande ? ». J'avalai rapidement mon maki et me tournai vers mon meilleur ami, Jérémy, une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, il attendait ma réponse avec empressement. Je lui manquai, il me manquait mais il m'était difficile pour moi de rester ici trop longtemps et je n'arrivai pas à lui expliquer.  
« Dans deux ou trois jours maximum, vu que j'ai des classes au lycée dont je dois m'occuper, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps… ».  
« Déjà ? Mais t'es arrivée y'a si peu de temps… ».  
« Je sais…mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai des responsabilités… ». Venant de moi, je trouvai ça un peu ironique, j'avais toujours fuit toutes sortes de responsabilités, toutes formes d'engagements quels qu'ils soient depuis Nicolas. Ça n'avait toujours été que source d'ennuis pour moi jusqu'à présent et à bien y réfléchir, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé…en acceptant ce poste au lycée, j'avais rencontré les créatures les plus dangereuses qui existent ou presque.  
« Bon, ben on viendra te voir en Irlande alors… ». Lui souriant, j'acceptai volontiers. L'idée de les voir dans un environnement qui ressemblait plus à mon « chez moi » et pouvoir le leur montrer me réjouissait énormément. 

« Jennifer ! On a un problème ! ». Pauline semblait paniquée, nous étions arrivés en boite depuis près d'une heure maintenant, tout le monde était présent, certains buvaient et d'autres dansaient. La soirée battait son plein et son air m'inquiétait sérieusement…pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir un anniversaire simple et loin de toute complication ?  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». Elle me prit la main pour m'emmener, nous faisant ainsi traverser la piste de danse quand la musique s'arrêta subitement, laissant place à une sirène d'urgence. Deux sapeurs-pompiers arrivèrent alors, repoussant les personnes pour faire de la place au centre de la piste, nous laissant seules Pauline et moi. Je la regardai curieuse quand un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage, et lâcha prise et se recula en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je compris alors ce qui se tramait, je venais de me faire avoir en beauté, j'étais entourée par deux strip-pompiers…Que le seigneur me vienne en aide !  
Les filles présentes hurlaient de jalousie alors que l'un d'eux me pria de me coucher sur drap anti-feu et il avait raison, j'en aurai certainement besoin. Ils se mirent à danser sensuellement tout en retirant leurs combinaisons, leurs corps musclés et huilés à souhait se dévoilaient peu à peu, laissant de moins en moins de place à l'imagination. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse qui se produisait, mon état ne m'aidait pas du tout à calmer mes hormones, je regrettai soudainement ma volonté d'abstinence, j'allai avoir un orgasme devant des centaines de personnes, quoi de mieux pour se ridiculiser ?  
Le plus baraqué me souleva alors pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui alors qu'un autre se collait dans mon dos, tant de peau contre moi allait avoir raison de moi si je ne me concentrai pas sur le champ, chose assez difficile vu le contexte. Ils étaient maintenant nus, seulement cachés d'un drapeau différent chacun, la France et l'Irlande, Ahaha ! Vraiment très drôle les filles !

Le spectacle terminé, je les remerciai plusieurs fois avant de me diriger vers les toilettes, j'avais vraiment besoin de me rafraichir. Une main m'attrapa alors le bras, m'obligeant à me retourner.  
« Toi ? ».


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23 : (2****ème**** partie)**

****« Salut Jenny, ça fait un bail…comment vas-tu ? ». J'étais figée, incapable du moindre mouvement jusque-là quand ma main partit d'un coup vers son visage. Il l'arrêta à temps, me frustrant encore plus.  
« Comment oses-tu venir ici, alors que tu savais pertinemment que je fêterai mon anniversaire ! ».  
« Ben je voulais te le souhaiter, je ne suis pas là pour faire des histoires, j'te le jure ! ».  
« Nicolas…ta présence seule fait des histoires… ». Il grimaça à mes paroles, il n'avait pas pour habitude que je sois si froide avec lui, la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, je l'avais presque supplié de me revenir. Comment avais-je pu être si idiote ? Le voir ce soir, sans savoir si c'était l'alcool ou pas, me donnait la nausée. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé mis à part peut-être son nouveau look de bcbg et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Oui, il aurait probablement était très beau pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas comme moi.  
« Je suis désolé, tu as bien changé en tout cas, tu es vraiment magnifique… ». Une larme de rage roula sur ma joue, si j'avais pu le tuer sur place…je l'aurai sans doute fait. Comment pouvait-il être si normal avec moi après ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ? Parce qu'il était clair que si je devais comparer notre rupture et ce que j'avais ressenti, à quelque chose, ça serait sans aucun doute l'Enfer. Je me souvenais alors de ces jours, ces semaines, enfermer dans ma chambre, refusant de me nourrir ou même de sortir. Je m'étais laissée mourir pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait vraisemblablement rien à faire de moi, j'avais sacrifié des années de ma vie à aimer, combler et chérir un connard de première, sans jamais rien attendre en retour.  
« Tais-toi ! Je veux que tu me foutes la paix…dégage de ma vue ! ». J'allai m'en aller quand il me retint pour la deuxième fois, ses doigts sur ma peau agissaient comme une brulure.  
« Ne soit pas comme ça…tu me manque, tu sais ! ». Mon cœur se serra et je m'en voulais pour ça, nos yeux se croisèrent, j'allai lui cracher tout le venin que j'avais en réserve quand des bras puissants m'encerclèrent.  
« Bonsoir mon cœur, désolé du retard…Qui est ton ami ? ». Est-ce que je rêvai ? Après son baiser dans le cou, je me tournai face à lui et croisai enfin ses yeux émeraude. Mon cœur accéléra et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres puis sans que je réfléchisse, je me jetai sur sa bouche, avidement. Soulagée qu'il ne me repousse pas, il resserra même son étreinte avant de caresser ma joue pour me relâcher.  
« Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu te libérer… ».  
« Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde… ». Nicolas se racla alors la gorge, apparemment mal à l'aise par la situation, tant mieux. Il lui tendit la main pour le saluer et une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur ses traits, Edward marquait son territoire. Si j'avais trouvé ça ridicule auparavant, j'étais euphorique à l'idée qu'il soit peut-être jaloux.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un… ». Me dit alors mon ex-petit-ami.  
« Je vis en Irlande, c'est récent… ». Répondit mon vampire adoré. Nicolas le jaugea un instant, instinct animal primaire, pour savoir s'il faisait le poids contre Edward, j'espérai pour lui qu'il comprenait que non.  
« Et tu es ? ».  
« Nicolas…son…un ami. ». Je profitai alors de leur petit échange pour contempler mon petit-copain, cette définition me paraissait incorrecte, l'était-il réellement? Ou était-ce seulement une façon de m'aider dans un moment difficile ? Mais après tout peu importait, il était ici avec moi et avec de la chance, je passerai la soirée avec lui et mes amis.  
Ses cheveux toujours en bataille semblaient légèrement plus courts que dans mon souvenir. Il portait un costard gris anthracite, légèrement brillant et une chemise noire entre-ouverte au col qui soulignait le moindre centimètre de sa musculature. Nos doigts entrelacés attirèrent mon regard, je n'avais plus du tout envie de le laisser partir et c'était véritablement problématique car je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un et encore moins à une personne qui ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas partager ma vie.  
« Jennifer ? ». Tirée de mes songes, je remarquai que Nicolas nous avait abandonné, me laissant seule avec Edward. Automatiquement je défis nos mains et reculai à une distance raisonnable.  
« Merci pour ça, il me rendait folle…Que fais-tu ici ? ». Il se rapprocha alors de moi, et souleva mon menton de sa main droite.  
« Alice a une vision, tu étais en danger d'après elle…et j'avais envie de te voir. ».  
« Oh… ». Un sourire niais naquit sans que je puisse le retenir, je lui avais manqué alors…je courrai à ma perte, c'était certain…mais comme un vampire célèbre l'avait dit : Tant qu'à se damner, autant le faire correctement.  
« Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis… ». Il leva un sourcil surpris et m'attira vers lui.  
« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ? ». Pour le coup, il n'avait pas tort, que pouvais-je bien leur raconter ? Un ami de longue date ? Mes amis les plus anciens et plus proches étaient présents…Un vampire d'Irlande ? Oui parfait !  
« J'ai une chambre au Château de l'Ile…tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre plus tard…si tu le souhaite…profite de ta soirée. ». Me mordillant la lèvre, j'hésitai à le laisser partir.  
« Je t'y attendrai, c'est promis. ». J'acquiesçai de la tête et relâchai mon emprise sur sa veste, il m'embrassa passionnément, ses lèvres froides et douces étaient un délicieux péché. Un sourire en coin, il caressa encore ma joue avant de me laisser pantoise près du bar.  
« La vache, ma puce…c'est qui cet étalon ? Le laisse pas filer comme ça ! ». Pauline claqua une fois les doigts devant moi pour me ramener à la réalité.  
« Je le vois plus tard… ».  
« Ah ouais ? Mais tu le connais, c'est qui ? ».  
« Un fantasme, ma belle, un fantasme ! ».  
« Tu m'étonne, allez viens danser ! ».

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça…c'est gênant à force. ». M'exclamai-je auprès de Gabriel qui avait passé cette dernière heure à m'observer, dansant, buvant, rigolant, sans jamais ou presque détourner le regard.  
« Tu es…spéciale. ». Je levai un sourcil, sceptique.  
« T'es déchiré ou quoi ? ».  
« Je ne bois pas d'alcool. ». Croisant les bras, je me donnai une constance et le défiai un moment.  
« Ouais, ben arrête ça tout de suite, Pauline est mon amie…et je ne suis pas intéressée… ». Il se leva alors et passant près de moi, il s'approcha de mon oreille.  
« Pour l'instant…mais ça viendra… ».  
A la fin de la soirée, j'abandonnai tout le monde pour aller rejoindre Edward à l'hôtel, j'embrassai Pauline et la gardai un temps contre moi.  
« Puce, fais gaffe avec Gabriel…il est bizarre ! ».  
« Pourquoi ? ». J'haussai les épaules, incapable de lui fournir une explication concrète.  
« Il te plait c'est ça ? Tu le veux pour toi ? ». Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent surprise.  
« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! ».  
« Ouais, c'est ça…bonne soirée. ». Elle monta dans la voiture de Gabriel qui me souriait, un frisson me parcouru, ce type me faisait vraiment flipper et pourtant il avait raison, quelque part…il m'intéressait. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24 : **

**POV EDWARD**

****C'était plus fort que moi, attendre tout ce temps avant de la revoir était impossible, pour quelqu'un qui a l'éternité, c'était ironique mais qu'importe. J'avais pris le premier avion disponible pour la France et étais parti la rejoindre. Alice avait vu où elle fêterait son anniversaire et j'avais décidé de la rejoindre directement là-bas, peut-être même que je ne lui signifierai pas ma présence, le simple fait de la voir me suffirai. Ma sœur m'avait fait une valise en deux temps trois mouvements et m'avait déposé à l'aéroport, où par chance l'avion avait été à l'heure.  
Le voyage fût d'une lenteur insoutenable, j'étais bien trop impatient de voir son sourire, d'entendre sa voix et son cœur qui bat, de sentir son odeur. Je devrais certainement me satisfaire de tout ceci, me voir près d'elle dans son monde pourrait l'affoler, ici à Strasbourg, elle est si loin de cette réalité qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.

Après être passé à l'hôtel pour manger et me changer, je prenais un taxi vers le centre-ville pour aller dans cette boite de nuit où ma belle se trouvait. Alice s'était lâché sur ma valise, profitant du fait que je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier, le costard qu'elle m'avait mis pour l'occasion me paraissait un peu trop extravagant jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
Soit je ne faisais vraiment plus attention aux humains et à l'heure gout vestimentaire, soit Strasbourg avait la palme d'or des styles en tout genre, Alice demanderait surement à ce qu'on lui arrache les yeux si elle voyait un truc pareil…  
« Tais-toi ! Je veux que tu me foutes la paix…dégage de ma vue ! ». J'étais à peine entré que je reconnaissais déjà sa voix parmi les centaines présence et malgré la musique, elle était tremblante mais décidée. Je me tournai alors, la cherchant du regard, un homme lui tenait le bras ne semblant pas disposé à la laisser s'en aller.  
« Ne soit pas comme ça…tu me manque, tu sais ! ». Je ne savais pas très bien ce que je devais faire dans l'immédiat, lui arracher la tête devant tous ces témoins ou attendre qu'il sorte d'ici. Je m'approchai doucement tandis que j'entendais le cœur de ma douce battre à la chamade, elle fronça les sourcils et se pinça la lèvre, j'étais sûr à cet instant qu'elle allait le maudire de toute son âme mais quelque chose clochait et pour une raison que j'ignorai, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Je la rejoignais alors en quelques enjambées et la pris dans mes bras, espérant au passage qu'elle ne me repousse pas, je l'embrassai dans le cou alors qu'elle se raidit une demi seconde avant de se tourner face à moi.  
« Bonsoir mon cœur, désolé du retard…Qui est ton ami ? ».  
Et la une multitude de sentiment passa dans ses yeux, la surprise, le soulagement, la joie et le désir…le désir ?  
Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, les caressant du bout de la langue, j'y répondis alors et si mon cœur battait encore, j'étais sûr qu'il serait sorti de mon corps. Son parfum m'enivra totalement et j'eu à user de toutes mes forces pour la repousser doucement afin déjà de ne pas la tuer et surtout de ne pas lui faire l'amour sur le bar.  
« Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu te libérer… ».  
« Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde… ». Le type semblait mal à l'aise face à notre démonstration et d'après ce que j'entendais de ses pensées confuses par l'alcool, il avait peur de moi. Quelque chose chez moi lui intimait que j'étais dangereux, en fait il n'était peut-être pas si idiot qu'il n'y paraissait. Lui serrant la main plus que de nécessaire, j'en profitai pour le fixer un instant, il devait comprendre que ses envies envers Jennifer devaient rester à l'état d'idées. Mon esprit, à l'unisson du sien évoquait des dizaines de manières de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer, ce type m'insupportait totalement  
« Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un… ».  
« Je vis en Irlande, c'est récent… ».  
« Et tu es ? ».  
« Nicolas…son…un ami. ». Il avait hésité sur son rôle dans la vie de Jennifer alors qu'il se remémorait son passé avec elle, il ne voulait même pas la récupérer pour une relation saine, non seulement pour une nuit. Un grognement sorti de ma gorge et je remerciai la musique assourdissante de le couvrir à ce moment-là.  
« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? ». La peur ne l'empêcha pas malgré tout d'essayer de juger la concurrence, quel imbécile…  
« Je suis en fac de médecine… ».  
« Je vois, tu parles très bien le français en tout cas… ».  
« Ma mère l'est…ça aide. ». Il acquiesça et regarda un peu autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper discrètement avant que je ne lui pose des questions, apparemment monsieur avait honte de sa vie.  
« Bon ben c'était sympa de faire ta connaissance, je vais y aller. ». Fais dont ça, pauvre con !  
« OK, bonne soirée ! ». Il partit alors sans demander son reste et je constatai alors avec quelle intensité Jennifer me regardait, ne remarquant même pas que nous étions seuls.  
« Jennifer ? ». Elle mit alors une distance entre nous, je n'aimai pas ça du tout. Je la rapprochai de moi, je ne voulais plus me cacher. Elle devait comprendre que je la désirai elle plus qu'aucune autre.  
« Merci pour ça, il me rendait folle…Que fais-tu ici ? ».  
« Alice a une vision, tu étais en danger d'après elle…et j'avais envie de te voir. ».  
« Oh… ».  
« Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis… ».  
« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ? ». Il fallait être réaliste, comment pouvait –elle me présenter à ses amis ? Et pourquoi le voulait-elle ? Ressentait-elle la même chose que moi ? Pouvait-elle réellement et sincèrement aimer la créature et le monstre que j'étais ? Et puis après tout, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, certes je l'avais beaucoup observé, je savais beaucoup de chose sur elle, pourtant…je ne savais pas grand-chose de ce qui faisait sa vie…  
« J'ai une chambre au Château de l'Ile…tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre plus tard…si tu le souhaite…profite de ta soirée… Je t'y attendrai, c'est promis.».

J'étais à l'hôtel depuis quatre bonnes heures maintenant, j'étais comme un lion fou en cage quand on toqua à ma porte. Jennifer se trouva là, à ma porte, gênée, ses joues étaient rougies par l'intimidation pourtant quand nos regards se croisèrent, j'étais certain de lire de la joie et du désir comme plus tôt dans la soirée.  
« Entre, j't'en prie…Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? ». Elle déposa ses affaires sur le fauteuil près de l'entrée avant de s'installer sur le lit.  
« Oui, c'était génial ! ». Elle fronça les sourcils comme prise d'un doute mais j'hésitai à lui faire remarquer si elle avait voulu m'en parler, je supposai qu'elle l'aurait fait. Je le voulais pourtant, je le voulais si fort qu'elle me parle de ce qu'elle ressent, ne pas pouvoir l'entendre était de plus en plus insupportable. Je m'installai sur le lit à côté d'elle, un long silence se fît, nous regardions chacun une direction opposée, timides.  
« Alors…qu'as vu Alice ? ».  
« A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien…pour être tout à fait sincère…je n'ai pas pris le temps de savoir. Je suis immédiatement parti… ». Répondis-je en me tournant vers elle, ses prunelles brillaient et son cœur battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il n'explose. Je m'approchai alors d'elle un peu plus, collant ainsi nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, sa respiration plus rapide m'intimait qu'elle avait peur de ce qui se passait, j'avais peur aussi mais ça elle ne le voyait pas. D'une main, je la tirai doucement pour la coucher et m'allongeai à moitié sur elle alors que de l'autre, je lui caressai le visage, aucun de nous ne parlait, profitant de chaque seconde.  
Jennifer passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle, je sentais qu'elle tremblait légèrement d'anticipation. Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait à cet instant ? Voyait-elle à quel point je devais me concentrer pour ne pas la blesser ? Pour ne pas…la tuer ?  
Nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin après ce qui me parut une éternité, un baiser chaste et doux qui se transforma rapidement en un besoin compulsif, j'avais besoin d'elle et elle avait envie de moi. Tout du moins son corps, qui sous l'excitation se dandinait sous mon poids, m'infligeant par la même occasion une délicieuse torture.  
Je retirai délicatement sa robe et profitai quelques secondes de la vue magnifique que j'avais, ses sous-vêtements en dentelles noirs, les porte-jarretelles qui emprisonnés honteusement ses bas, c'était d'une indécence scandaleuse. J'adorai ça !  
Parcourant ainsi de ma bouche son corps à demi-nu, j'écoutai attentivement le moindre des gémissements qui franchissaient ses lèvres humides et rougies par nos baisers. Elle caressait mes cheveux, les yeux clos en me suppliant de lui faire l'amour, le pouvais-je vraiment ?  
Je n'étais pas cet Edward Cullen, cet imbécile persuadé qu'il tuerait sa bien-aimée en lui montrant toute la portée de son amour mais…un accident était si vite arrivé.  
« Edward… ». L'entendez-vous ? Cette sirène qui m'appelle…Elle me promet tant de merveilleuse chose, comment pourrais-je résister ?  
Je me déshabillai sous son regard fiévreux sans la quitter un instant des yeux et quand arrivé au dernier rempart de ma tenue, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, je ne répondis plus de rien. Je me jetai sur elle pour la dévêtir entièrement et me positionna devant son entrée.  
« Je ne sais pas si je saurai me contrôler… ».  
« Moi non plus… ». Elle me souriait complice avant de m'attirait contre elle, m'obligeant par notre position à la pénétrer profondément. Son corps brûlant réchauffait mon corps froid et mort, les pulsations de son cœur contre moi me donnaient l'impression d'être vivant. Et c'était bien cela, être en elle était une résurrection…Jennifer révélait la part d'humanité qui subsistait dans mon âme.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25 :  
**

« Comment as-tu fais pour avoir le siège à côté du mien ? ». Edward s'installait dans son siège alors que j'enlevai ma veste pour être à l'aise durant le voyage, la séparation avec mes amis et ma famille fut plus difficile que je ne l'aurai pensé même si je savais que je les reverrai dans peu de temps. J'étais donc bien contente qu'il soit avec moi pour me tenir compagnie.  
« Alice est un petit génie… ».  
« Je vois…Je ne m'y ferai certainement jamais. ». Souriant, il ferma sa ceinture de sécurité et je fronçai les sourcils à une idée saugrenue.  
« A quoi penses-tu encore ? ».  
« Si l'avion se crash, tu n'en mourras pas, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il leva un sourcil comme pour s'assurer que j'étais sérieuse dans mon analyse, je l'encourageai donc à me répondre.  
« Et bien…à moins qu'il ne prenne feu, non…pourquoi tu penses à ça ?».  
« J'en sais trop rien, ça m'est venu comme ça…c'est rassurant de se dire qu'on peut survivre à un crash d'avion…j'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il le fasse dans l'Atlantique… ».  
« T'es vraiment flippante pour une humaine, tu le sais ça ? ».  
« Merci ! » Rigolai-je.  
Je pris enfin mon aise à ses côtés et l'observai un instant, des frissons me parcoururent quand je me rappelais de la veille.  
_« Tu me rends complètement fou … ». Il inspira profondément au creux de mon cou m'infligeant un doux supplice, je serrai les cuisses contre ses flans. Il connaissait si bien mon corps que je l'avais même soupçonné de m'avoir espionné lors de mes plaisirs solitaire. Sa main gauche glissa le long de mon ventre atteignant ma fesse puis ma cuisse, il remonta ma jambe et se faufila à l'intérieur de moi m'arrachant un gémissement. A chaque poussée, il resserrait ses prises sur mon corps envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.  
« Edward…Ed… ».  
_Sursautant, je m'apercevais que je m'étais assoupi dans l'avion. Edward m'observai du coin de l'œil, un sourire en coin.  
« Oui ? ». Dis-je la voix tremblante, espérant ne pas avoir parlé en dormant.  
« Non, rien… ».

Le voyage fût vraiment agréable, nous avions eu l'occasion de discuter un peu plus, enfin surtout moi. Je n'avais jamais autant parlé à un homme de toute ma vie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire une étude astrologique et il saurait tout de moi.  
« Francis est déjà là, on se voit plus tard alors ? ».  
« Oui, viens directement dès que tu le voudras… ». Nous nous embrassions avant de partir chacun de notre côté, nous ne pouvions pas nous montrer en publique ici, puisqu'Edward n'était censé avoir que 17 ans et moi…23. Ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que je sortais non pas avec un mineur mais plutôt avec…centenaire.  
« Tu rigoles souvent seule ? ».  
« Francis ! ». Je le serrai dans mes bras, mes vacances n'avaient pas été excessivement longues mais il m'avait manqué.  
« Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? ».  
« Parfait ! ». Il me prit ma valise alors que je commençai à lui raconter mes vacances tandis que nous rejoignions la voiture pour rentrer. 

J'étais assise dans la voiture depuis dix minutes si ce n'est plus, la ceinture toujours enclenchée et mains sur le volant. Regardant la maison des Cullen avec une concentration harassante, je me demandai depuis mon arrivée ce que je faisais là. Que ma relation avec Edward est évoluée était une chose mais de là, à le dire à sa famille…je ne me sentais plus du tout aussi confiante que ce matin quand il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre chez lui.  
Je pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir du véhicule, serrant plus que nécessaire la lanière de mon sac à main. Il faisait un temps magnifique, le soleil brillait et réchauffer la plaine environnante et les rares nuages visages semblaient fondre comme neige au contact des rayons de ce dernier.  
Je montai les dernières marches menant à l''entrée principale et m'apprêtai à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Edward déboussolé et inquiet.  
« Jennifer…tu n'as pas eu mon message ? ».  
« Euh…non je…désolée, je te dérange ? ».  
« Edward, ton amie est arrivée ? Laisse-la donc entrer, voyons…je meurs d'impatience de la rencontrer… ». Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix d'homme, et vu le visage empreint à la douleur d'Edward…je n'avais pas envie de la connaitre. Il ouvrit pourtant un peu plus la porte et m'invita à entrer, ses yeux me suppliaient de lui pardonner et j'avais envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de me faire peur ainsi. Mais évidemment, aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge.  
Edward sur mes talons, je me dirigeai vers le salon, tous les Cullen étaient présents, installés sur les canapés de gauche que l'on apercevait déjà dans le couloir, ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans la pièce que je remarquai les autres…  
« La voilà ! ». S'écria un homme que je reconnu comme étant l'un des représentés sur le tableau, mes yeux papillonnèrent rapidement sur ceux qu'i l'accompagnaient et je fis alors le lien. C'était les Volturis.  
Edward me pris par la main et m'amena près des Cullen, m'installant entre Rosalie et Alice. Alors qu'Alice me pris la main pour me rassurer, je senti un mouvement presque imperceptible de tous les Cullen, ils s'étaient rapprochés de moi. Si même eux avaient peur des Volturis, qu'étais-je censée faire exactement ?

« Alors dites-moi…maintenant que la famille est au complet…pour quand est prévue la transformation ? ». Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, la transformation ? La mienne ? Oui évidemment, la mienne… C'était clair, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient mon existence et moi la leur…Le résultat était inévitable, j'allais mourir. Mourir, je l'avais souhaité tant de fois, la mort, celle qui délivre de cet Enfer, cette solution qui apporte soit une vie différente et inconnue…soit le Néant. Et là, je découvrais que je devais soit mourir comme je l'avais souhaité soit frôler le sol de ce Monde pour l'éternité. Oh bien sûr, j'y avais déjà réfléchis…j'ai toujours adoré les histoires de vampires, m'imaginer en devenir un n'était qu'une étape de plus. Mais ça n'avait toujours été que chimère, jamais ce monde de ténèbres n'aurait dû exister, jamais je n'aurai dû réellement faire ce choix. Et je comprenais aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas envie de mourir, d'aucune façon que se soit…je voulais des enfants, sentir mon cœur battre la chamade dans un manège, pleurer pour un film à l'eau de rose, avoir des bleus à cause de ma maladresse, me lever au milieu de la nuit pour un verre d'eau. Oui, l'éternité pouvait avoir du charme, traverser les âges et découvrir ce que l'avenir réserve aux hommes, passer l'éternité avec une personne qui vous connait par cœur, avec qui vous partagez tout…mais ça veut dire aussi voir ma famille et mes amis mourir, les uns après les autres sans pouvoir prendre part à leur vie…N'était-ce pas un sacrifice trop lourd à supporter au fil du temps ?  
« N'ayez pas l'air si surpris mes amis…en lui dévoilant qui vous étiez…vous saviez que cela arriverai ! ». Je revenais alors dans la réalité, regardant plus intensément les vampires en face de moi, je distinguai rapidement Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Seulement, je n'arrivai pas savoir qui étaient les autres, se pouvait-il que chacun d'entre eux soit les vampires de la saga ?  
« Jennifer ? ». Aro me parlait, j'attendais patiemment qu'il continue.  
« Es-tu prête à être transformée ? ».  
« Je…Je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchis.».  
« Non, je suppose…approche s'il te plait… ». Je lançai un regard à Alice qui acquiesça doucement, de toute manière, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir le choix. J'y allai de mon plein gré ou l'on venait me chercher en somme. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux, sa peau était glacée et aussi rugueuse que du papier de verre, l'âge faisait tout de même ternir la beauté des vampires.  
« Intéressant… ». Ses yeux noirs transperçaient les miens tandis que l'un de ses mains repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
« Le même don que Bella…pourtant elle semble différente. ».  
« Evidement qu'elle n'est pas moi ! ». Je me tournai alors vers l'entrée du salon, une vampire s'y tenait, suivit par deux hommes, d'une beauté époustouflante qui suggérait que même humains, ils étaient magnifique. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et Bella se posta devant moi, me permettant ainsi de la détailler un peu plus, elle était belle sans aucun doute mais il était force de constater que…  
« Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi, humaine ! ».  
« J'me disais qu'ils avaient mal choisi l'actrice pour vous jouer… ». Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur sa chemise.  
« Au moins tu as l'œil… ».  
« Il est clair qu'elle était beaucoup trop belle pour vous jouer… ». Jamais je n'aurai du dire ça, j'en avais conscience mais la peur me fait devenir sarcastique à souhait et ma langue une fois déliée est incontrôlable. Tout se déroula alors très vite, Les deux sous fifres de Bella la rattrapèrent tandis qu'Edward et Jasper se mirent devant moi pour faire bouclier, la chemise de ce dernier vola en lambeaux et des mèches de cheveux tombèrent au sol, des cheveux noirs…les miens en fait, je venais encore une fois de frôler la mort. Blottit contre le corps d'Edward, je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Aro riait aux éclats, apparemment amusé par mon audace alors que Bella fulminait d'être retenue par ses chiens de garde.  
« Suffit ! ». S'exclama-t-il alors en se levant, il se tourna vers moi songeur.  
« Je te donne jusqu'à la dernière lune de cette année, après quoi…seule la mort sera possible. ». Cela me donnait après un rapide calcul, onze mois et deux semaines, apparemment largement assez pour décider entre la non-vie éternelle ou la mort…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26 : **

**POV …  
**

Elle est rentrée chez elle, voilà qui va nous compliquer la tâche, peut-être un peu oui, mais le seul contretemps sera le trajet plus long…cela n'empêche rien, au pire nous pourrons toujours nous rapprocher d'elle…c'est trop dangereux, on ne change plus rien maintenant.**  
**Met nous de la musique veux-tu, j'aime travailler en musique, mon esprit vagabonde et…oui, je sais, ça t'inspire…c'est ça. L'inspiration est délicieuse, elle t'emporte dans des lieux magiques…

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier  
Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains  
Peu m'importent les problèmes_

Oh oui parfait, écoute la, elle est merveilleuse…

Je devais être prêt pour ce jour, tout devait être parfaitement en place pour sa venue. Elle allait adorer ce que j'avais prévu pour elle, il devait en être ainsi…après tout, il me l'avait promis.  
Oui, je l'ai promis…t'ai-je déjà déçu ? T'ai-je déjà menti ? Non…Alors crois-moi, si tu fais ce que je te dis…elle sera là, très bientôt.

_Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_

Oui, une promesse était une promesse…Et je devais aussi tenir la mienne, ensemble nous pourrons faire ce qu'il se doit et rien, ni personne ne pourra empêcher cela…c'est mon Destin.  
Le nôtre…oui, le nôtre bien-sûr. Et quand nous aurons réussi notre tâche, nous vivrons ensemble pour toujours, tous les d…trois.

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais  
J'irais décrocher la lune  
J'irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais_

Mais si elle n'accepte pas, si elle s'y refuse ? Comment le pourrait-elle voyons ? Elle comprendra, je lui expliquerai et tu lui montreras…et même si ça sera difficile au début, tout se fera comme prévu.  
Oui je comprends, et grâce à elle, grâce à son don…oui, je sais.  
_  
Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais_

Dernière vérification avant d'aller la chercher, la chambre est prête, j'espère qu'elle lui plaira. Es-tu idiot ? C'est la réplique parfaite de la sienne, elle le verra et sera touchée de l'attention particulière, chaque objet est à sa place initiale, elle ne va pas aimer, elle va littéralement adorer. Oui, c'est certain, elle verra à quel point nous l'aimons, elle ne pourra que nous aimer en retour. Exactement, tu as tout compris…  
Mais…quoi encore ? Arrête de te poser autant de question, tu me fatigue ! Pourquoi laisses-tu autant de doutes s'immiscer dans notre projet ? Je ne sais pas, elle est forte tu sais, elle ne se laissera pas faire si facilement et puis, il la cherchera, il remuera ciel et terre pour la retrouver...Peu importe! Il ne la retrouva pas à temps, je ne le permettrais pas… elle sera mienne bien avant !

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Car moi je mourrai aussi  
Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes  
Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime _

Mienne ? Mienne ? Tu veux dire Notre ! N'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as promis ! Oui, oui ! Notre, cesse de geindre à la fin ! Tu m'agace…  
Excuse-moi Gabriel…__

Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 27 : **

« Le vert te va à merveille ! ». Alice enfilai sa chemise tandis que Rosalie se maquillait dans la salle de bain. J'étais la seule qui était déjà prête, aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Patrick, une journée de fête et une fête très verte…  
« Allez les filles, on va y aller…tes amis sont arrivés Jenn ». Je souriais à Edward qui me saisit la main pour m'emmener au rez-de-chaussée, où les autres nous attendaient.  
« Hey ! Oh mon dieu ! ». M'exclamai-je en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, incapable de me retenir j'éclatai de rire, me laissant par la même occasion tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité. Les garçons s'étaient teints les cheveux en vert et Frédérique avait entrainé Emmett dans leur folie, Rosalie allait être verte…sans mauvais jeu de mot.  
« Génial hein! Appelle-moi Géant Vert chérie! ». Emmett me fit un clin d'œil et je repartais dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Au centre-ville c'était la folie, les rues étaient bondés, les gens en délires. Sortir avec un vampire avait l'avantage qu'il vous retrouvait partout dès que vous vous perdiez, ce qui est arrivé plusieurs fois au cours de la journée.  
Nous étions sur une place, des dizaines de stands de boissons y étaient éparpillés, les gens dansaient, criaient, riaient et chantaient à tue-tête.  
« Je vais juste aux toilettes, je reviens ! », Dis-je à mon chéri qui buvait une bière avec les autres. Je me faufilai entre les gens pour trouver les toilettes publiques quand quelqu'un trébucha devant moi.  
« Merde ! Aïe ! ». Je le rattrapai par l'épaule pour le soutenir, il portait un masque de clown tout vert. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et j'eu du mal à le retenir, tanguant légèrement, je regardai autour de moi pour chercher de l'aide mais entre les gens complètement souls et ceux qui ne remarquaient même pas la situation j'abandonnai vite l'idée.  
« Ca va aller ? » Se frottant la cheville il regarda un peu autour de lui.  
« Ca t'embêterai de me ramener à ma voiture ? ».  
« Euh non, bien sûr que non…elle est où ? ». Me montrant une direction de la main, il trottina accoudé à moi, ainsi le raccompagnant à sa voiture, j'espérai qu'Edward me retrouve encore une fois.

**POV EDWARD**

« Jennifer est pas avec toi ? ». Me demanda Alice qui venait à peine de revenir avec Jasper de leur petite virée en amoureux pour le feu d'artifice.  
« Quoi ? Elle ne vous a pas rejoint ? ». La peur s'insinuait tout doucement en moi, ou était-elle passée ?  
« Ben non, elle ne doit pas être loin…on va aller la chercher ! ». Jasper et Alice partir chacun de leur côté tandis que je retrouvai ses amis pour voir s'ils savaient où elle était.

Après deux heures de recherche infructueuse, je suppliai Alice de regarder ce qu'elle voyait et sa vision m'arracha un grognement…elle était dans le noir et elle était terrorisée.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 28 : **

Un bruit sourd. De la musique en fait, probablement dans une autre pièce, la pièce d'à côté ou s'échappait la lumière sous la porte que je distinguai à peine. Mes yeux me brûlaient à force de pleurer. C'était la troisième fois que je me réveillai, la fatigue m'emportait toujours, pourtant le cauchemar était à mon réveil. J'avais les mains et les pieds attachés, couchée sur le sol, je sentais le bois poussiéreux sur mon visage. Mes membres étaient douloureux à force d'être dans cette position et alors que j'essayai de me redresser contre le mur derrière moi, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de la porte, l'ombre s'arrêta devant et le bruit d'une clé s'insinuant dans la serrure fît stopper les battements de mon cœur.  
« Bonjour mon amour…Est-ce que tu as soif ? ». L'homme dont je ne distinguai pas le visage s'approchait de moi, je reculai en vain, suppliant qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal. Il me souleva délicatement pour me poser sur le lit, sa peau était glacée et c'est là que je compris…c'était un vampire. J'allais mourir, c'était certain.  
« Tu sais…à force de te jeter parterre, tu vas finir par te blesser… ». Il caressa ma jambe, remontant doucement vers ma cuisse, la bile me montait à la gorge alors que je réprimai un sanglot. Il prit le verre d'eau qu'il avait ramené et m'aida à boire, j'avalai quelques gorgées qui me brûlèrent l'œsophage et me firent tousser. J'étais si fatiguée que sur le moment je ne remarquai même pas que mon ravisseur me caresser les cheveux en me murmurant une chanson que je ne reconnaissais pas. Ma tête me tournait et son visage qui s'approchait du mien devenait flou.  
« Rendors toi mon amour…tu dois être en forme demain. ».

_Lendemain matin…_

« Jennifer…Jennifer…réveille toi mon ange. ». Ses doigts sur mon visage, caressant mes paupières, mon nez et mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller, une larme coulait sur ma joue ravivant un peu l'irritation qu'avait faite sa main un peu plus tôt.  
Après plusieurs minutes, je les ouvrais enfin sur ce visage que je n'arrivai toujours pas à identifier. Il me sourit alors et le peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre rendait ses dents éclatantes, la lueur dans ses yeux étaient terrifiants. Un frisson me parcouru tout le corps tandis qu'il me souleva pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain.  
« On va te faire un brin de toilettes, mon cœur. ». Il me détacha les pieds et les mains, et pendant une seconde j'envisageai de le frapper pour m'enfuir jusqu'à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux, la lumière l'éclairait enfin et je le reconnu alors.  
« Gabriel… ». Il me sourit avant d'enlever ma chemise et mon pantalon, il débarrassa mes épaules des bretelles de mon soutien-gorge avant de le dégrafer. Instinctivement, je mis mes bras devant ma poitrine, me retrouver en boxer à dentelles face à lui me rendait encore plus nerveuse. Je me sentais encore plus fragile dans cette tenue sous son regard brûlant, étant incapable de bouger, il retira aussi mon boxer et me plongea dans le bain chaud rempli de mousse avant de s'asseoir au bord de la baignoire.  
« Tu veux que je te lave ? ». Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, je pris le gant de toilette et m'activai à frotter ma peau comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
« Quand tu auras fini, on ira dans le salon…ton ascension pourra commencer… ». 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 29 :**

POV EDWARD

« Montre-moi ce que tu as vu Alice… ».  
« C'est bien ça le problème…je ne vois rien…elle ne sait pas où elle est. Elle a peur, elle a froid, il fait noir dans la pièce où elle se trouve et il n'y a aucun bruit à part cette musique en fond que je distingue à peine…Je suis désolée Edward mais tant que je ne sais pas avec qui elle est ou qu'elle ne voit pas plus…je n'aurai pas plus d'information…seulement, quand je remonte plus loin…je ne vois plus rien du tout… ».  
« NOOON ! ». Lançant la table du salon à travers la pièce, ma famille se décalèrent pour la laisser s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Ils souffraient aussi, je les entendais même Rosalie n'arrivait plus à se concentrait sur elle et sa beauté pour se soulager. Jennifer était en danger quelque part et je ne pouvais absolument rien pour elle, à quoi bon être un vampire si je ne pouvais même pas aider la femme que j'aime ?

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis son enlèvement, je me repassai cette journée en boucle dans la tête à la recherche du moindre indice qui m'indiquerait où Jennifer pouvait être pourtant rien ne me semblait anormale…ça avait été une merveilleuse journée et chaque jour depuis était un véritable enfer. L'idée de vivre sans elle m'était insupportable.  
« Edward ! ». Alice entra dans ma chambre en trombe faisant tremblaient les murs de la pièce.  
« C'est un vampire…un vampire a kidnappé Jennifer….Il s'appelle Gabriel et elle le connaissait….je ne comprends pas… ».  
« Comment ça elle le connait…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible. ».  
« Je n'en sais rien, mais un lien se crée entre eux…c'est comme si elle ne voulait plus le quitter… ».  
« Ne plus le quitter… ». Le sol se déroba sous moi alors que je me tenais fermement la tête entre mes mains, je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui se passait, comment pouvait-elle vouloir rester avec son ravisseur, ça n'avait aucun sens. Aucun. 

**POV JENNIFER**  


« Ne jamais quitter Gabriel, Gabriel est ma vie. Je serai malheureuse sans Gabriel et je ne survivrai pas sans Gabriel… ». Gabriel, mon cerveau n'avait plus que ce nom à l'esprit le moindre effort que je faisais pour me souvenir de ma vie d'avant était horriblement douloureux. Je n'étais ici que depuis quelques jours pourtant j'avais l'étrange sensation que je n'avais connu que cette vie. Je me retrouvai rarement seule dans la maison, couchée dans le salon avec la lumière de l'halogène dans les yeux. J'étais déroutée et trouvais presque du réconfort à la présence de Gabriel. Gabriel…encore ce prénom, parfois le soir quand je me couchai j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas ce prénom qui devrait hanter mes pensées. Mes rêves étaient obscurs, des personnes sans visages me suppliaient de leur revenir, de me rappeler qui je suis et puis au matin quand Gabriel venait me réveiller pour mon initiation, j'en oubliai tout. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Je sens bien que tout ceci n'est pas normal mais le moindre doute s'évanoui aussi vite qu'il est apparu quand il est là.  
« Tu es vraiment parfaite pour moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? ». J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête avant de fermer les yeux, l'initiation n'était pas terminée…  
Une douleur lancinante dans le cou et des larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage, malgré ces gestes à répétition, jour après jour, je ne me faisais pas du tout à cette douleur…  
Ses crocs qui s'enfoncent dans ma chair, mon sang chaud qui coule dans ma nuque, ce sang si chaud…j'en commençai presque à aimer l'odeur. Je sentais le liquide pulser sous ma peau, aspiré par la bouche de Gabriel. Il prenait ma vie chaque jour un peu plus, il me privait de mes souvenirs pour qu'il n'y ai plus que lui…  
Serrant les dents, je m'efforçai de ne pas crier pour ne pas l'énerver…encore quelques secondes et ce serai mon tour. Oui j'allais devoir boire le sien, son sang…pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un.   



	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 30 :**

« Nous somme enfin arrivés à ce jour tant attendu…c'est aujourd'hui que tu seras mienne…pour l'éternité. ». Je m'étais réveillée dans une pièce que je ne reconnaissais pas, allongée sur une table légèrement creusé en marbre, la roche froide sous ma peau me donnait des frissons, je réalisai alors que je portai une petite robe très légère. Penchant le visage sur le côté, j'aperçu le blanc cassé du tissu et la mousseline qui glissait jusque sur le sol, je ressemblai presque à une mariée dans cette tenue. Quelque chose en moi se brisa, je n'étais définitivement plus la fille que je cherchai au fond de ma mémoire depuis des semaines, en supposant qu'elle avait réellement existée. J'avais fini par me dire que je l'avais inventé pour les moments où Gabriel me faisait peur, il avait eu parfois des accès de colère qui me terrorisés, m'obligeant à me réfugier dans mes pensées où j'étais aimée d'un homme doux, gentil et généreux. Quelqu'un qui me laisserait faire ce que bon me semblait…comme sortir dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil, faire les magasins ou simplement me faire des amis.  
C'est uniquement quand il alluma les halogènes au-dessus de moi que je remarquai à quel point il faisait sombre dans la pièce, les lumières m'aveuglaient tellement que j'en avais mal à la tête, je voulu me relever mais Gabriel m'en dissuada en me maintenant par l'épaule d'une main ferme.  
« Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît. ». Je fermai alors les yeux attendant calmement la suite, avec le temps j'avais appris à ne plus souffrir de ses morsures, c'était comme de s'habituer aux aiguilles. J'entendais des bruits de métal qui s'entrechoquent doucement mais en cherchant du regard ce qu'il faisait, je ne le vis pas. Il s'approcha de ma main gauche et la pris délicatement, une douleur lancinante dans le poignet me fît sursauter et quand je regardai ma main je vis un liquide rouge couler le long de mon bras. Faisant le même geste de l'autre côté en silence, il me souriait simplement.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.  
« Je te l'ai dit c'est le grand jour et je veux que tout soit parfait… ».  
Le temps passait et je voyais ma robe s'imbibait de mon sang, mes forces me quittaient petit à petit me rendant incohérente. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait autour de moi, Gabriel me caressait les cheveux en me chuchotant des paroles d'une chanson que je connaissais par cœur.  
Quand je t'ai vu la première fois  
J'ai bien su que c'était toi  
Que j'ai cherché toutes ces années …  
Je me concentrai sur ces paroles, il m'aimait j'en étais certaine et même si parfois il me faisait peur, il m'avait promis que les choses seraient différentes quand je serai devenue comme lui. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance, il était l'amour de ma vie, le seul qui pourrait me rendre heureuse.  
Je ne veux plus être un seul jour sans toi  
Si tu savais, tu ne partirais pas  
Si tu veux nous deux, ensemble pour toujours  
Toi et moi

Quand je me suis réveillée, quelque chose avait changé. Non en fait tout était différent. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les matières…  
Je m'assis sur mon lit fixant mes poignets, rien, aucune plaie béante, pas de cicatrice. Pas de douleur, juste…la faim. Je m'avançai vers le miroir dans la chambre, Anne Rice s'était trompé sur une chose, le reflet…il était bien là. Je n'avais pas perdu mon âme ou alors le miroir ne servait pas à refléter ça…mais plutôt à mettre en évidence le monstre que j'étais devenue.  
J'avais en revanche un peu changé, ma peau était encore plus blanche qu'avant, je me sentais forte et rapide et surtout…mes dents étaient… disons plus longues. La petite souris n'aura qu'à bien se tenir.  
Quelqu'un venait de rentré dans la maison, Gabriel qui d'ailleurs n'était pas seul. Un cœur calme battait à ses côtés, je m'approchai de la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvrit, surprise qu'elle ne soit plus verrouillée.  
« Bonjour… ». La jeune femme me regardait surprise, faisant le va et vient entre Gabriel et moi. Que lui avait-il dit pour qu'il la suive jusqu'ici ? Je sentais sa délicieuse odeur, nerveuse j'avais du mal à me retenir de me jeter sur elle. Gabriel s'approcha de moi, frôlant son nez contre ma joue avant de l'embrasser.  
« Je te présente ma petite amie, Jennifer…tu es là pour elle. ». Je penchai la tête légèrement en m'approchant d'elle, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux et une chose étrange apparu en moi…j'adorai ça. Il me prit par la main pour me coller à lui afin de me parler à l'oreille.  
« Je veux que tu boives son sang, tu adoreras ça, tu es faite pour ça, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et ça me ferai vraiment plaisir que tu le fasses, je l'ai ramené uniquement pour toi…ne me déçois pas… ».

Caressant son visage délicatement, j'essuyai une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pouvais-je sincèrement lui expliquer qu'elle aller mourir ?  
« Ne joue pas avec elle mon amour, tu meurs de faim… ».  
« Je veux voir combien de temps je tiens avant de me jeter sur elle… ». Répondis-je comme une enfant. Gabriel fit alors une petite entaille sur son cou en rigolant, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face.  
« Voyons voir ça… ». J'humai à plein poumons cette odeur et avant même que je ne réagisse mes crocs s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair tendre…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 31 :******

POV EDWARD 

Voilà des semaines que je la cherchai en vain, elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée et malgré tous nos efforts, elle avait réussi. Nous avions dû faire des missions incroyables pour cacher sa disparition aux gens d'ici et à sa famille et amis en France. Disant à travers un mot laissé à son appartement que sa mère était très malade et que de ce fait elle avait dû rentrer chez elle d'urgence. Et en envoyant un mail à ses parents en parlant d'un vol de sac à main pour le portable. Alice envoyait de temps en temps un mail mais ils ne seraient pas dupes encore très longtemps. Evidemment, nous pensions à ce moment-là que nous la retrouverions très vite. Aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour cacher ce malheur et moi je dépérissais, je me nourrissais de moins en moins au point que j'avais dû arrêter d'aller au lycée pour ne pas faire de carnage dans l'établissement...en supposant que j'atteigne les locaux avant de bouffer quelqu'un en chemin.  
J'étais devenu invivable avec ma famille, au point qu'ils m'évitaient tous soigneusement, Rosalie et Emmett étaient repartis à l'université, mes parents étaient partis en vacances disons prolongés…seuls Alice et Jasper étaient restés avec moi à la maison. Mais je les soupçonnai de me surveiller pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Depuis des années, j'avais pris l'habitude de noter ce que je ressentais dans un journal, seulement la douleur était si forte que même mon goût pour l'écriture s'était évanoui, je ne voulais pas me souvenir de cette peine plus tard. Car oui, je perdais espoir…celui qu'un jour je la reverrai rire, que je sentirai son parfum.

Je rejoignais Alice dans le salon, elle voulait me parler, elle semblait tellement souffrir, encore plus que d'habitude. Evitant soigneusement mon regard, elle me demanda de m'asseoir en face d'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? ». Mal à l'aise, elle se tortillait sur le canapé comme une humaine très nerveuse, se mordant violement la lèvre inférieur.  
« Alice ! ».  
« Oui…oui, je l'ai retrouvé mais… ». J'avais bondi sur mes pieds, marchant frénétiquement dans la pièce, frottant mon crâne, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée que j'allais enfin la revoir. J'avais mis si longtemps à la retrouver, me pardonnerait-elle ? J'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle avait souhaité resté avec lui…pourquoi elle se laissait enfin trouver.  
« Elle…elle est morte Edward. ».  
« Morte…c'est impossible, tu ne l'aurais pas vu en vision, tu… ». Je m'arrêtai net, comprenant ce qu'elle sous entendait. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, elle était l'une des nôtres, un monstre assoiffé de sang, il allait probablement la nourrir à même des personnes innocentes et évidement elle allait adorer ça. L'instinct animal des premiers temps est si puissant que chaque être humain est un appel à l'un des sept péchés capitaux. Elle était seule face à sa nouvelle condition, entrainée par un enfoiré de première catégorie et je n'étais même pas là pour l'aider.  
« Ou est-elle ? ».  
« Quelque part en France…mais je crois qu'elle va venir bientôt… ».  
« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? ».  
« Elle veut nous voir… ».

**POV JENNIFER**

J'en étais à mon quatrième repas de la journée et j'avais toujours faim. Gabriel semblait s'en amuser mais moi je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. Je n'arrivais même pas à m'intéresser à mes nouvelles capacités, dès que je croisai quelqu'un dans la rue j'avais envie de le dévorer à tel point que je m'étais lancé un challenge…ne croquer que s'il ou elle est mignon. Pathétique, j'en conviens…mais c'était ça ou une épidémie faisait rage dans ce village de malheur.  
Depuis quelques jours, j'avais une sensation étrange…je mourrai d'envie d'aller en Irlande. J'avais l'impression que je devais voir quelqu'un là-bas, comme si on m'y attendait…seulement quand j'en avais parlé à Gabriel, il s'était braqué et m'avait dit que c'était n'importe quoi. Il m'avait juré que je n'avais que lui et personne d'autre…mais ses paroles sonnaient faux. J'avais oublié quelque chose en Irlande, j'en étais certaine, je devais y allé et découvrir ce que c'était, peu importe ce qu'il disait.  
« Gabriel…je veux aller en Irlande… ».  
« Non. ».  
« Pourquoi ? ».  
« Parce que j'ai dit non… ». Je le regardai un sourcil levé, pensait-il réellement que j'allais me contenter de cette réponse ?  
« Soit tu me donne une bonne raison soit j'y vais sans toi… ». Une rage folle s'immisça en lui et il me colla contre un mur, main sur ma gorge.  
« Soit douce et obéissante mon ange… ».  
« D'accord…pardon. ». Sa bouche se colla violement à la mienne pour me voler un baiser que je lui rendit immédiatement, il déchira mes vêtements et s'introduit en moi sans aucun préliminaire, aucune délicatesse. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge alors qu'il embrassa ma peau avant de me mordre tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en moi. C'était bestial, violent, sans amour…un besoin vital pour nous deux, il avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin d'être à lui…après tout, je ne connaissais que ça. Sans lui je ne serai personne, il m'avait appris qui j'étais au plus profond de moi-même…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 32 : **

« Les passagers du vol … ». L'Irlande, j'y étais enfin. Sans Gabriel. Il m'arrachera la tête quand il se rendra compte que je suis partie sans lui le dire. Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'y pensais jour et nuit, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je découvre ce que j'ai oublié ici. J'avais par moment des petits flashs de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. Ma vie d'humaine me semblait si lointaine, c'était presque comme de voir la vie d'une inconnue, les sentiments en plus. Oui, je ressentais un manque, un trou à la place du cœur que je devais combler d'une façon ou d'une autre…l'éternité sans ça, était impensable.  
Ne sachant pas du tout où aller, je décidai de marcher sans y réfléchir et de voir où cela me mènerait, c'était audacieux mais c'était ça ou rester planter dans le Terminal de l'aéroport. Je pris donc un taxi jusqu'au centre-ville et m'y promenait pendant un moment avant de rentrer dans un bar qui m'étais familier.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais vu l'heure cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait derrière le bar, essuyant un verre rapidement avant de le poser. Prenant un autre, elle se tourna enfin vers moi un sourire radieux sur le visage.  
"Bonsoir!". Dès lors tout se passa très vite, le verre vint s'écraser sur le sol, j'aurai pu le rattraper au vol mais j'étais vraiment loin pour qu'un simple humain face cela. Une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri, elle jeta son chiffon sur le bar avant de courir vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me suis raidis une fraction de seconde avant d'agir...normalement.  
"Oh tu es revenue! Tu es magnifique! Est ce que ça va? Tu restes pour longtemps?". Visiblement, je devais connaitre cette personne, je voyais bien dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle me portait mais je savais déjà qu'elle n'était pas ma mère. Nous nous ressemblions pas du tout et je ne parlai pas de mon côté vampirique. Un long silence se poursuivit et je devinai alors que je devais répondre quelque chose.  
"Bonsoir...". Je lui souriai aussi chaleureusement que je le pouvais tandis qu'elle m'attira à une table pour que je m'y installe, elle me rapporta un chocolat chaud et s'installa avec moi. Je bu une gorgée et découvris que j'adorai ça, alors le sang n'était donc pas l'unique plaisir de cette vie? C'était plutôt intéressant et si j'avais eu un quelquonque doute quant à ma venue sur ces terres...tout s'envola après une deuxième gorgée.  
Continuant son monologue, Mélinda me racontait tout ce que je semblai avoir raté pendant mon absence et comme son mari Françis n'arrêtait pas de la sermonner ces derniers jours.  
"Je t'assure, c'est du Mélinda pourquoi tu n'as pas éteinds la lumière, Mélinda ci, Mélinda ça...Il ne va vraiment pas bien et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe...". J'acquieçai silencieusement, regardant un instant par la fenètre, les humains n'aimaient pas du tout les longs silences pesants, les renvoyant ainsi dans leur réfléxion.  
"Tu es bien silencieuse mon ange...ton voyage s'est bien passé".  
"Oui parfaitement, je suis juste fatiguée...". Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si cela avait une révélation."  
"Oh mais bien sûre et moi qui t'assomme avec mes histoires, viens je vais te donner tes clés pour que tu puisses rentrée et te reposer...".  
Clés en main et ne sachant quoi faire, je regardai Mélinda perplexe, comment lui expliquer que je ne savais pas où je devais aller?  
"Et bien monte!". Me dit-elle chaleureuse en lançant un bras vers une porte à l'arrière de la pièce, vers laquelle je me précipitai, curieuse de découvrir mon ancien chez moi.

Ouvrant un par un les volets de l'appartement, je découvrai à la lumière de la lune où je vivais quand j'étais humaine et une sensation étrange apparu...le bien-être. Je me sentai vraiment chez moi, ayant parfois l'impression de reconnaitre certains objets que je voyais, du déjà vu. J'allumai les lumières dans toutes les pièces et m'approchai du placard pour y découvrir des tonnes de paires de chaussures et des rangées entières de vêtements et autres accessoires. Sans nul doute, cet appartement était le mien.  
J'en voulai soudainement à Gabriel de m'avoir tenue éloignée de tout ceci, de vouloir me cacher à tout prix tout ceci, d'autant que je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi...  
Je décidai alors de prendre une douche et de m'habiller avec les vêtements qui étaient dans le placard, comme une rencontre avec moi même. Après avoir utilisé tous les produits que je trouvai dans la salle de bain, je me séchai les cheveux en me dirigeant vers le salon quand m'arrêtant subitement à quelque pas de la porte ouverte, je sentai que quelque chose clochait. J'approchai lentement, position de défence je me penchai doucement pour appercevoir une ombre, j'entrai alors.  
"Tu es...". 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33 :

POV EDWARD

"Edward...Elle est ici.". Alice était assise à côté de moi dans la cuisine alors que ma mère nous réchauffait nos tasses respectives. Regardant à travers ses pensées, je la voyais rapidement à l'aéroport puis dans son appartement, la vision était trouble comme si la vision elle même n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle montrait. Ni une ni deux, je sortis de la maison pour prendre ma voiture et me dirigeais vers le centre-ville, si cela avait été possible j'aurai probablement tremblé d'appréhension tant j'étais impatient de la voir.

"Tu es...là". Je ne rêvais pas, non bien sûre. Nous les vampires ne pouvions pas rêver, halluciner dans un moment de pure folie parce qu'on ne s'était pas nourrit depuis très longtemps à la limite mais c'est tout. Et je m'étais sustenté il y a moins d'une heure, aucun doute elle était en face de moi plus belle encore dûe à sa condition...mon dieu, cette enflure allait me le payer, j'en faisais le serment. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas aveugle à ce point et je restai cohérent dans mes pensées, je le savais qu'elle était encore plus belle, ses traits étant encore plus fins, sa peau lisse sans défaut, ses longs cheveux noirs brillants et soyeux, ses yeux... une teinte plus claire, imperceptible pour les humains, à leurs yeux, elle était certainement parfaite. Ses lèvres que je savais douces et pulpeuses étaient plus blanches que d'ordinaire, elle avait faim...  
A force de la contempler, je remarquai seulement maintenant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changé de position, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, elle me fixait incrédule, un léger froncement de sourcil m'intima qu'elle cherchait à savoir quelque chose. J'avançai alors vers elle, préssé de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle fit un pas en arrière en grondant violemment.  
"N'approchez pas...qui êtes-vous?". Qui...êtes...vous? Mon dieu, je le remerciai presque de m'avoir infligé ma condition, humain j'en serai certainement mort, tant je souffrai à ce moment. Elle m'avait vraiment oublié, j'étais totalement dépassé, rayé de la carte, passé à la trape, poubelle les vieux déchets, obsolète, désuet...  
« Je m'appelle Edward...je suis...je suis un ami... ». Elle se redressa alors, toujours sur ses gardes puis continua machinalement de se frotter les cheveux avec une serviette sans jamais me quitter des yeux.  
« Un ami, j'ai un ami ici alors... ». Marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle même, sans s'attendre à ce que je réponde.  
« Oui, tu en as pleins, il y a Charlène, Judith, Frédérique et Thomas, sans compter tes patrons Francis et Mélinda et puis il y a... ».  
« Moi! ». Alice venait d'apparaitre dans le salon, une petite moue sur le visage, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi timide. Elle devait probablement s'attendre à toutes sortes de réaction, comme moi.  
Jennifer se remit immediatement en position de défense, ma soeur venait de nous faire reculer dans ma progression...bien joué.  
« Ca vous prends souvent de rentrer chez les gens comme bon vous semble nom d'un chien! ». Au moins, elle n'a pas perdu de son mordant...hum, nul!  
« Je suis désolée Jenn'! Question d'habitude, tu ne râlai plus quand on faisait ça étant humaine alors... ». Soudain, quelque chose changea dans le regard de ma belle, une étincelle d'espoir, un soulagement, je ne saurai dire vraiment...mais la conversation serait plus simple à partir de là, j'en étais certain.

« Alors vous me connaissiez quand j'étais humaine? Vraiment? Vous savez qui je suis? ».  
« Bien sûr, il est étonnant que tu ne te souvienne de rien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va revenir petit à petit, maintenant que tu es ici... ». Jennifer acquieçai un petit sourire aux lêvres. Nous étions installés sur les canapés et nous répondions comme nous le pouvions à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, et il y en avait des tas. Je me demandai alors ce qu'il lui était arrivée, j'avais tant de questions, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer...  
« Jennifer, d'ou viens-tu? Ou étais-tu tout ce temps? ».  
« Avec Gabriel, mon fiancé, nous vivons en France... ». Un grognement sourd sorti alors de ma gorge sans que je le contrôle, elle fût surprise par ma réaction et c'était normal mais cela avait été plus fort que moi.  
« Et où est-il? ». Demanda Alice surement aussi en colère que moi.  
« Toujours en France...je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je vienne ici, je suis partie sans l'avertir, quand il va s'en rendre compte, il va venir me chercher et... ».  
« Tu n'as pas à retourner avec lui si tu n'en a pas envie! ». Dis-je soudainement avec plus d'applomb que je ne l'aurai voulu, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, mieux valait que je la boucle avant de faire une gaffe qui la ferait fuir définitivement.  
« Pourquoi je ne voudrai pas retourner avec lui? Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur mais il n'est pas si méchant avec moi, surtout depuis que je suis...ça. ». Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir et j'aurai juré qu'elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu, j'espérai alors que ce Gabriel vienne la chercher très, très bientôt...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 34 :

POV JENNIFER

Après plusieurs heures de discutions avec Alice et Edward, je me retrouvai enfin seule pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre ou en tout cas ré-apprendre. J'avais oublié énormément de choses et je sentais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas tout dit, malgré cela, j'avais l'impression que certains souvenirs me revenaient doucement, mes impressions de déjà vus étaient réellement réconfortantes, je faisais la connaissance d'une personne qui m'était proche à une époque, moi.  
Je savais que certains souvenirs ne seraient pas agréable, tout le monde n'a pas une vie parfaite après tout...pourtant j'avais hâte de découvrir tout ce qui me concernait. Je cherchais alors un journal intime, en vain. Comme Edward me l'avait conseillé j'appelai ma mère en France, je ne m'en souvenais que très peu bien sûr mais je lui racontai un peu en grande ligne comment j'allai, qu'elle me manquait et écoutais patiemment tout ce qu'elle me narrait. Étrangement, cet appel me fît beaucoup de bien, je retrouvai une partie de mon humanité, ce que Gabriel m'avait refusé pendant tout ce temps. Je lui en voulais tellement de m'avoir privé de tout cela, et surtout je ne comprenais pas du tout ses agissements, je le soupçonnai de me cacher quelque chose de terrible et j'avais une petite idée de ce que c'était...Edward.  
J'avais une très forte attirance envers lui, peut-être aussi forte qu'avec Gabriel mais très différente...comme une attirance légitime, quelque chose de sain...en fait tout l'inverse de Gabriel. Sans le connaître, je savais d'ors et déjà qu'il était doux, gentil et protecteur...  
Mon portable sonna et voyant s'affichait « Gabriel » sur l'écran j'hésitai un moment avant de décrocher.  
« Allo? ».  
« Ou es-tu? ». Sa voix était glaciale, meurtrière même. J'en venais presque à regretter de lui avoir caché mon départ, j'allai le payer très chère.  
« En Irlande... ».  
« C'est une blague j'espère?...Rentre immédiatement ou je viens te chercher... ».  
« Non, je n'ai pas fini ici, je dois rester mais je rentrerai dès que j'en aurai terminé, je te le promet... ». Je pouvais sentir sa colère à travers le téléphone, j'imaginai déjà son regard noir, sa mâchoire contractée, à ce stade, il m'aurait déjà frappé...  
« Je viens te rejoindre, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les choses... ».  
« Aucune raison, j't'assure, reste en France, quelques jours et je reviens... ».  
« Non...je viens. ». Et il raccrocha, ce n'était pas discutable...aucune chance qu'il ne change d'avis maintenant, bien sûre, je ne risquai plus autant que quand j'étais humaine mais je n'osai pas riposter quand il était en colère. Une part de moi aura probablement toujours peur de lui.  
Je regardai autour de moi comme une angoissée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il serait ici dans moins de 24 heures, il me trouverai très vite. Je ne voulais pas encore partir, Gabriel devait comprendre mes besoins et seule je n'arriverai jamais à le raisonner. Sur un coup de tête, je fis alors ce qui me paraissait le plus censé à faire, je téléphonai à Edward.

« Prépare des affaires, tu viens à la maison... ». Edward était arrivé chez moi une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son jean destroy et sa chemise défaite me suggérèrent que je l'avais dérangé.  
« Tu...tu étais avec ta petite amie? ». Je préférai regarder le sol, quelque chose me mettait mal à l'aise, savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un ne me plaisait pas.  
« Quoi? Non pas du tout...pourquoi tu...? ».  
« Tes vêtements... ». Dis-je en les montrant du doigt, toujours aussi gênée, étant certaine qu'humaine je serai rouge comme une tomate.  
« Oh ça non...j'étais en train de me défouler dans la forêt avec Emmett... ». Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter un peu et il sortit une brindille, comme si la nature elle même voulait que j'ai une preuve.  
« Tu vois?... ». Dit-il en riant, oui c'était un vampire mais même sans cela, ce type était magnifique.  
« Bon allez, tes affaires! ».  
« Non...je ne vais pas venir chez toi, je... ». Je regrettai alors de l'avoir appeler, c'était stupide, Gabriel serait en colère mais il n'allait tout de même pas me tuer...encore une fois.  
« Ne discute pas...dépêche toi. ». Son ton autoritaire m'excita et je me réprimandai mentalement pour cela, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça...

Je ramenai mon sac au salon et entendis Edward marmonner un « il ne manquait plus que ça... ». Je me raclai alors la gorge pour signaler ma présence, suite de quoi il raccrocha prestement avant de me sourire.  
« C'est partit... ». Trop de secret planait autour de moi, cela commencer sérieusement à m'épuiser.


End file.
